Living Like You're Dead
by haileygore
Summary: Turning on her heel, she ran. Feet sprinting away from the monster she once knew. She let her adrenaline control her movements. Alex was a big man, he had more weight to run with than her, she knew she could get away. If she didn't trip.
1. Première partie: French Flying

The streets were teaming with the dead. Adeline looked up at the sky, and pulled her body out from a pile of rubble. She looked around and saw that her fiancé Alex, was missing; which was a good thing.

She believed she didn't have much time before the walkers heard the crash of the helicopter or a lot of time until Alex found her. She grabbed a backpack filled it with some supplies and ran.

The zombies in America - they were slow. At least most of them were. In France they had come so close to a cure - however things turned for the worst when the disease infecting everyone realized something could destroy it, so like any disease it changed. This virus had found a way to change itself - make itself stronger so it could live longer.

Hopefully she hadn't brought it here, with Alex.

The woods were thick. Mountains, unlikely to house walkers, _but that assumption depended on their food supply near by. _The map she had didn't make a whole lot of sense to her; if only she had a GPS to enter in coordinates. She wasn't sure where to go, where to be safe. She decided following the nearest road could benefit her, finding someone - a car something. By nightfall the area where the helicopter crashed would be teaming with dead. The food in her backpack might get her through the night and most of tomorrow, but where would she hide?

Adeline pushed herself through the thick bushes and trees. What weapons did she have? A knife? Well... a BIG knife. Not the best for cracking skulls - but decent.

"Pick up your feet." she said to herself. _"jeûneur"_" Addie knew she had to find cover before nightfall. Before they were everywhere. Then, she heard it. A twig snapped somewhere maybe twenty yards behind her.

She didn't spin around like all women in horror movies, instead she calmly kept walking.

She slowly lifted her large bowie knife to attempt to see what was following her. Casually she glanced at the reflection.

A walker, that she could handle, Alex she couldn't. But she saw nothing. Which inclined her to think that it was more than likely to be Alex. He would be trying to trap her, lure her, capture her. Addie picked up the pace, she felt watched, stalked.

And sure enough after a few more steps, Alex was in front of her. His bloodshot eyes were glazed over and glassy. However his broad chest and muscular arms were in an agressive position. His fists were clenched, almost as tight as his teeth were. His mouth was stained with blood - no doubt that he had found some animal near by to feed off of, next it would be her.

Turning on her heel, she ran. Feet sprinting away from the monster she once knew, she once loved. She let her adrenaline control her movements. Alex was a big man, he had more weight to run with than her, so she knew she could get away. If she didn't trip.

She leaped over mossy logs, and bounded over boulders nearly half her size. Her agility was great. Someone so petite as her should be able to allude a large creature like Alex.

She came up on a river, deep? Maybe. She saw a branch from a near by tree dangling across the river, she let her feet carry her over a tall boulder and her arms grabbed the branch that spread across the length of the river, she shimmied over the rough bark and landed on the other side of the river with a few scrapes on her hand. She couldn't see Alex, had she lost him?

Then she saw a road. Not many yards away. A caravan of cars. Maybe they could help her navigate this unfamiliar territory to her. She ran down the slope out of the forest. Her boots ripped out some of the soft grass when she slid to a stop. They were passing her - and quickly she ran out into the street, maybe they'd stop.

Of course they didn't.  
>They thought she was a walker.<p>

And she was hit.

Adeline Mimieux born and raised in Paris France grew up with her grandfather, although biologically not related, they still considered one another a member of their family. Her grandfathers name was Alderic Moreau and he worked as a genetics physicist in the Center for Disease Control.

That was how her mess came to be. The entire city had been on lock down - streets kept clear by the army. Citizens were shot in random locations, and at random times. Adeline didn't understand until she met her grandfather at the lab that day. The CDC had recruited him and some of his best colleagues and students and given them jobs. Something bad had happened that day in the CDC. Everyone had fled. Windows were smashed. And as she walked into her grandfathers room she felt her heart fall through the floor. She discovered his dead body - torn to shreds.  
><em>"Mon grand-père"<em> she whispered. With tear in her eyes she could see what he had meant by saying there are monsters in this world - bad men - and a worthless God.

The files scattered on his desk had visual maps of human bodies - results of tissue samples. Images - horrible images of those who had been infected by the dead, their glazed stare, their yellow leathery skin. And the worst part? The lust in their eyes for the man holding the camera snapping the picture. One of the attempts to cure the disease made the disease simply stronger, and infecting them differently. Like Alex.

She stuffed any important files she could into her bag, and undearneath it all she found a letter, addressed to her. It was attached to a manila envelope and inside was a map - and a photo of a gray house. There was a fence surrounding the property - it looked like a castle. The walls seemed to be made of large brick, a stronghold. This was where she was to go.

Her mind flooded with images of Alex. Her fiance. His family. Her new family. She went home that day to take them with her. Sadly only able to find Alex, after an attack on his home - it left only him. Alderic had the map and they keys to his home that his family had owned for years. A large piece of property - purchased in southern America sometime long before the Civil war. This was the place she was headed - a place with stone walls, and rooms she could fill with supplies and survivors.

When they strapped themselves into a military helicopter they took off. The chopper was filled with enough fuel to carry them across the ocean and enough supplies to help them survive. Alex told her she was silly and reckless for saving him - and trying to fly across the entire ocean to get to a simple house.

And when they were nearly there - Short of a hundred miles - Alex turned to her, eyes filled with the same bloodlust she'd seen in the photos on her grandfathers desk.


	2. Awakening

The sky, It was blue and clear. How nice the Georgia skies were this time of year.  
>Adeline Mimieux came to, she found her body on the hood of a black Jeep Wrangler. Ah, she remembered - she had ran out in front of a car.<p>

Her bones? They seemed sore, she gently wiggled her toes, her fingers, then her hips. Maybe a few cracked ribs.

_"chance"_ (Lucky) she thought. She sat up, pain shot though her body. She looked around at the unaffected humans that had gathered around her. Their faces tired, and withered. They stared at her with utmost curiosity. She was human - and she didn't look like she had been bitten. These were the first people she meant since she crashed. And forgetting she was in America, she spoke to them in French.

_"combien de temps avons-nous ici?"_ Their faces became quizzical. _"Right..."_ she thought.  
><em>"How long?"<em> she said.

"How long what?" an older man said. The mans hair was mostly gray, and his face had lines of age. Adeline's face cringed in pain from her ribs, she took in a breath.  
>"How long have I been laying here?" she said with a heavy accent.<br>"No more than a minute." a blond woman replied, she was tall, older, but strikingly beautiful.  
>"Oh God, we must move. Now. Don't stop driving." she said while sitting up, the pain was very predominant in her midsection.<br>"No we think you need to rest. -" they tried to grab her arm and assure her that rest was what she needed.  
>"-You don't understand, he's coming. He's hungry."<br>"Who? You're-"  
>"He was chasing me - thats why I ran!" She took the passenger seat in the same car that had just nearly crushed her.<p>

"We just have to keep moving." The man in the drivers seat, the one who had hit her, just stared in disbelief that she wasn't screaming at him. The last thing you'd expect from someone you just hit with your car, was for them to jump in with you.

"I ain't gonna just kitch up and go because some walker was following you. Where exactly do you suppose I go?" a man with a silly hat asked.  
>"He is <em>NOT<em> a walker." Addie said with a stare.  
>"Here,This direction." she said pointing at a red star on her map.<br>"Where's this going to take us?"  
>"Listen to ME! We don't have time, It's a safe place, now please, DRIVE." she looked all around, especially keeping an eye on the woods she had recently exited. She was looking out for a set of eyes, ones that would likely try to kill her. They must've noticed her angst while her eyes circled the perimeter. Something had been following her, something...<p>

Rick looked at the map she'd given him, a basic map of Georgia state. Then he looked at her. What chance did he have? Maybe she was an angel - sent to help his family.

"At least tell us your name so you're not a stranger."  
>"Adeline, or Addie for short. Adeline Mimieux."<p>

"Where the hell are we headed?" Lori asked.  
>"Apparently, further south." Rick replied. Rick adjusted the angle of his sheriffs hat and stepped on the gas.<br>"There's nothing but farmland for miles."  
>"Well that doesn't sound too bad actually. Think about it - less population means less walkers."<br>"True, but we don't even know this woman!"  
>"Well I know her enough to say that she's running from something. Something terrifying."<br>"She did look like she'd seen a ghost." Lori agreed.  
>"Well if she's got food and water at this place then I'm in." Carl said.<p>

Lori and Rick where husband and wife, and together they had a son, Carl. This caravan wasn't large, but they had a number of cars, they required lot's of gas, and lot's of food. It had been almost a week since they'd left the CDC. Food was scarce, and gas was too.

"Will we even make it?"  
>"At lest to this small town on the map." rick pointed at a small blue dot.<br>"Well I still think we pull over in a few and find out what the hell is going on." Lori said.

Before she said another word, Rick heard the end car honking.  
>"He's signaling us to stop." he said. Dale pulled over to the side of the road. Each car after followed.<p>

Sheriff Grimes stepped out of the RV he had been inside - Dale put up the emergency break. The RV they tutted around in wasn't meant for this much work. They had to replace a faulty hose several times - and it ate the most gas.

"Why'd ya stop?" Rick asked Daryl.  
>"She says she knows where some supplies are."<br>"This true?" Rick asked looking at her, and she nodded in response.  
>"It's not exactly safe." she said. She led them up a hill, into the forest where she had been before. "I crashed - the chopper is over there." she pointed into thick forest.<br>"Lori, you and the others wait here." Lori nodded and smoothed over Carl's hair.

"You.. crashed... _a chopper?_" they both looked at her like she had skewered a puppy and fed it to children.  
>"Oui." she nodded. "It wasn't completely my fault, but if we can get to those supplies before those demons do, I would say that I've earned some credibility?"<br>"Well I would agree to that, except you seem to have demanded it." Daryl said. Addie looked at him like he didn't make much sense, which he probably didn't... considering his drawl.

"Medical, food, water, it's all there."  
>"Alright lead us to it."<br>"Wait - there's more." they stopped and turned to look at her, "I crashed because of a secondary passenger... and if you see him, you need to shoot him."  
>"Care to explain why?" she shook her head.<br>"No time." She said, walking forward.  
>"Well until we get to the crash." she turned around looking at Daryl, he then realized that they were standing on top of the rubble of the crash. <em>"Oh."<em>

They were making their third trip back to the caravan. The few who had stayed behind to watch the cars had already broken into bandages, food, water.  
>"Where exactly is this map taking us?" Rick asked.<br>"My grand-père, he left it to me."  
>"Left what exactly?"<br>"His home. It's where he thought I would be safest. Its near the ocean, away from population, it has rivers - rich soil. And the home - it has many rooms."  
>"So its a safehouse?" Daryl asked.<br>"Oui." she smiled, Daryl waited till she had walked away,  
>"What the hell does "wee" mean?" Daryl asked Rick.<br>"Its french for yes, numb-skull."


	3. Out of the Woods

"Alright everybody listen up! Ms. 'Mim-ew' here seems to have a map."

"Yeah we got that part." Lori said, Rick gave his wife a stern look. _One that read - stop being so condescending. _

"Well I reckon' it's a good idea. We ain't got no where to go, and it's worth a shot."

"How the hell do we know theres even a house there? Where did you get it?" Glenn asked, a young Koren man. He seemed to be the one with a technical brain around here.

"My grand-pire... he was very wealthy. He owned many homes. And he sold most of them except for this home in Georgia, our home in France and his Cottage in Germany."

"So because your grandpas rich, and you have a nice accent we're supposed to believe you?"

"No, I understand completely. But I led you to my supplies, and shared them with you. At least you could do me this courtesy and help me find my way, a way that might benefit you also." Addie said. She tried to look as sincere as possible. She had a way of looking cold, even if her heart was melting - you wouldn't know it.

"Well, I'm in." the first one to speak was Daryl, the man who had hit her with his car and asked her so many questions. A muscular man, with sandy disheveled hair and a crossbow over his slung over his shoulder. His accent was almost as thick as the trees behind them.

"I would like to move as soon as possible, we're not safe here, I crashed only this morning walkers will be here soon." Addie said.

The group looked puzzled.. They had been through a lot, everyone had. This disease had eaten everything they loved, their home, their families, friends, everything. Of course they were skeptical.

"I know, _believe me I know,_ how hard this can be. But we have a chance to find safety, and a home. _A real home._"

"At this point I don't see what we have to loose." an Dale said, and Andrea nodded in agreement. Dale and Andrea, Addie wondered of they were married...

TIme was passing by as some argued to leave Georgia, and some urged to find the house. Adeline watched among the trees for any sign of him, _of Alex._ For a moment she thought she saw a face peering at her from the trees, until she realized it was from her own memory.

She'd been thinking of the night Alex had asked her to marry him. She had said yes at the fancy dinner, with the fancy music, and she wore the ring on her finger, and even till now it was still there. She slipped the diamond ring off her finger and placed it in the pocket of her jeans. She shook the image from her memory and saw Daryl looking at her, like he either wanted to eat her, or chase her off into the woods.

"I do not wish to overstate my opinion, but here is not safe. We must at least move." Addie said. They seemed frustrated not only with her, but each other.

"I agree with Addie here, we have to move, and I'm goin' with my gut, the house." Rick said. Rick being the unofficial leader of the group seemed to convince a few that were still disagreeing.

"Everyone follows me." he said climbing into the rundown RV. Everyone else clamored into their designated vehicles. Adeline took a moment to think about where she belonged, and ironically it was in the car that had bruised her ribs. She began to walk toward the Jeep when the southern boy turned and gave her a look.

"Where to you think you're goin'" he asked.

"The vehicle...?" she paused unsure of where he was heading the conversation.

"I ride alone. That theres my brothers spot. You can ride in the RV."

Addie raised her hand to protest when her peripheral vision spotted something that was definitely not a memory. _Alex._ His body ejected from the trees at an alarming rate. Daryl was waiting for her to protest when he realized her mind was elsewhere. He spotted the inhuman man just before he reached the road.

His crossbow wasn't loaded.

Alex leaped for Addie's small figure, one he would surely crush. His left arm hooked around her right shoulder and sent her crashing down onto the pavement. His body seemed stunned by the sudden impact but didn't take long for him to rebound his head, teeth barred. His face showed veins traveling from his neck to his eyes -  
><em>"Alex - S'il vous plaît." <em>she begged. "Please." her tiny arms pressed against his chest, pushing as hard as she could to keep his teeth from reaching her jugular. When an arrow struck his back, along with the his head being struck by the but of a gun.

Addie's face was stained with tears - she felt herself being pulled up and placed in a seat. Cool air was breezing by her face as she laid on the person to her left. She shut her eyes and tried not to think of her once love trying to rip her throat out.


	4. Apology

The car was driving along the road, how many miles had passed? Addie didn't know. She rested her head comfortably on soft fabric, no, _someone._ She sat up, dazed to find herself in the passenger seat of the black jeep. She held her hand over her eyes. The fall had caused her to land on her head, and it hurt, she reached her hand back and felt a crust of what was sure to be dried blood.

"You hit pretty hard." Daryl said.

"Obviously." she said back. "But - thank you."

"No thank you needed. Just killin' one geek after the next." Addie's heart jumped a little, Alex, he was dead.

"So he's dead?"

"Yep wasn't moving when we left." then the stab of fear krept back into her stomach.

"You didn't by chance... rip off his head did you?"

"No... smashed him into stew...the usual." he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Then he isn't dead."

"What'do you mean?"

"He's the reason I'm in a hurry."

"Okay - well we've got a long car ride you wanna explain?"

"His blood was mutated. And the virus can regenerate using useless cells in the body. He'll be slower - but he'll be up and around eventually."

"Yer telling' me some geek out there has superman blood?"

"What? - I - no. What controls them is a virus - diseases they mutate - change to better fit their environment, and their host. Why do walkers get killed?"

"Well for one they're slow.."

"Exactly - survival tip number one - move faster, so the disease made them faster."

"What the fuck, that's a lie."

"I wish it was." They sat in silence for a long time. The air blowing across their faces. Adeline's dark curls washed over her face. Her reflection in the glass was repulsing. Dirt covered her face except for where tears had wash some away. Her once blue eyes were riddled with red, and blood had run down her neck. She lifted her shirt to see her ribs, each one seemed to have taken damage since each rib was a deep purple. The still hurt when she turned left or right - she just prayed none of them were broken.

"I didn't mean to hit ya." he said. For a moment Daryl thought about when the front of his car collided with Adeline. He thought she was a walker, but something was different about her - but even though he tried to brake it wouldn't have stopped in time.

Silence still filled the car.

"So where'd you get that pretty ring in your pocket?" Daryl asked.  
>"From the same man that attacked me." Adeline said.<p>

"You have pretty hair." a little girl said. Adeline looked down at the small girl - maybe eight or nine.

"What's your name?" Addie asked.

"Sophia." she smiled.

"Sophia..." she said dragging our the _s_ and the _ph_ sound. "That's my mothers name."

"Was she pretty like you?" she asked still smiling.

"Even prettier she replied." They had stopped to siphon gas from some surrounding cars.  
>They seemed to be parked and in good condition - women were taking potty brakes, scavenging for any supplies.<p>

"May I see your hair?" Addie asked Sophia. She nodded in response, following with a smile. She seemed as though she was about to explode from excitement. Adeline took half of Sophia's hair and french braided it from the top to the bottom securing it with the tie from her own hair, she repeated the same process to the other side this time having to secure the bottom with some string. Sophia held up each braid looking at them,

"Now don't take them out till tomorrow morning." Addie said. Sophia nodded and skipped back to the RV where her mother was calling her, Addie turned towards the Jeep and caught Daryl's eye. For a moment she decided the RV was where she should go - but then Daryl opened up the side door and motioned for her to join him.


	5. French Can Cook

"So tell me about him." Daryl said.  
>"Why would you want to know?" she snapped.<p>

They had been driving south for an hour now. The sun was setting, soon they would stop to camp - so as to avoid walkers.

"Just trying to make conversation."  
>"imbécile."<br>"Look, no need to be rude, but we've all lost someone in this. It's something we have in common, and you don't have nothing to say then fine by me." Daryl didn't like that her voice was filled with antics whenever she spoke. It may have been the prettiest voice he'd ever heard - but he knew when she wasn't being meaningful.

Adeline took a moment to register he was trying to be friendly, she was nothing but a bitch. She rolled her eyes, and tried to reconcile the way she knew how.

"He flew over with me in the _hélicoptère_."

"So there were two of you, or more?"

"Just him. All I had was him. Who did you loose?"

"My brother, Merle. He was all i had too. He's one stubborn sonofabitch."

"Je suis désolé - mind if I -"

"He got left behind on a scouting mission with some of the others. When I found out I was furious and ready to leave to go back ta' the city to get him, Rick, Glenn, and T. They all came back with me."

"But it didn't turn out well?"

"Well... we got in, climbed to the top of the building they'd done handcuff him too and found nothing but his fuckin' hand. We spent the next two hours looking for him, we ran into some city dwellers, but they said they hadn't seen him. And when we got back to the truck it was gone."

"Handcuffed?"

"Well Merle was bein' Merle... and they handcuffed him to keep him from attrackin' walkers. And T-Dog here... he done drop the key right down some drain."

"But at least he's still out there, right?"

"Out there or not, he's still lost."

"Oui." she nodded in agreement.

"Well what was his name?" Daryl asked.

"Who's?"

"Who da ya think?"

"Oh, Alexander. Well I just called him Alex"

"He must've had a good job to buy ya that rock." Adeline took out the stone in her pocket and looked at it - before it had seemed small - but in the midst of this chaos, she realized it was over sized. My, how perceptions change.

"He was an engineer. He helped design fuel tanks for planes, the ones I flew."

"So yer a pilot?"

"That's how I got here. That's also how we met." Addie said smiling she thought back to the day that all the pilots were introduced to the fuel system that was now "cleaner and more efficient," thanks so the engineering crew from Moulton Oil. Alex had been the key note speaker answering all the questions regarding the new system, including Adeline's.

_"Que devons-nous sauver en passant à votre système?" (What are we saving by switching to your system?) Adeline asked.___

_"Mes calculs suggèrent milliers chaque mois." (My calculations suggest thousands each month.)___

_"Nous passons beaucoup de faire des milliers? Tout cela est juste bénéficiant votre poche?" (We spend thousands to save thousands? Is all this just benefiting your own pocket?)___

_The crowed laughed at her spiteful criticism. They had all found the new system a waste of money. It was highly over priced to save any company and money.___

_"Je ne peux répondre à M. Moulton -" (I can't answer for Mr. Moulton - )___

_"Oh mais je pensais que la raison pour laquelle vous étiez ici." (Oh but I thought that's why you were here.)___

_Alex smiled back at her, amazed by her wit. The hall began clearing when the clock had struck five. When they could leave they did - it left no time for Alex to answer her question. But they looked at each other in awe. Each knowing the airline had simply wasted money. He stepped down from the podium only to ask her if she liked cream or sugar with her coffee.___

_"Les deux." she replied._

"Well lucky guy I guess." Daryl stated.

"You guess?" she asked quizzically.

"Well when yer nice, yer not so bad." he said laughing.

Adeline playfully hit his arm in retribution for what he had said. But only winced when she hurt her own ribs from the movement. They drove for a short while longer until they pulled over to stop for the night.

Miles away from Alex's wounded body she felt safe. She knew it'd be weeks before she ever saw him again, and maybe yet - he was dead. She also felt strangely safe with Daryl. She looked at all these people and realized they did have something in common - everyone had lost someone.

The moment Adeline left the fire everyone leaned in towards Daryl.  
>"So what's the scoop?"<p>

"She flew over from France with her boyfriend, thats the dude who's face we done smash in  
>back there."<p>

"She must've been pretty torn up."

"Not in the slightest. She says he ain't dead."

"What?"  
>"What!"<br>"What the hell?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"Wait..."  
>"What?"<p>

"Ask her, I didn't understand half of the disease mumbo jumbo she said." Daryl stated.

They looked shocked, they cooked some squirrel with potatoes in a poor attempt to make a stew. When Addie came back she threw a bunch of strange leaves and grass into the pot.

"What the hell that could be poisonous."

"Oh no. Not in the slightest."

"How would you know, your a pilot not a botanist." Daryl said.

"I'm French." she sated. Everyone simply stared. _"We cook."_

"Like Julia?" Sophia said, her hair still in braids.

Her mother looked down amazed at her daughter, "Child. She means Julia Child. We had her books on our shelf back home."

Adeline smiled, and nodded. "Yes like Julia."


	6. To Keep You Safe

It was late - there was a dark sky overhead. On a clear night such as this Addie could see the maria of the moon. Several constellations were recognizable. Orion, ursa major, and minor. Soon Scorpius would be up, meaning orion would set. The scorpion would never be able to sting the mighty hunter.

"Yer gonna crane yer neck looking up like that."

"Perhaps, but at least I'll be able to see the stars."

"Yeah but ya won't be able to see any geeks comin'!"

Daryl said referring to her lack of watching, while in fact being _on watch._

Addie lowered her head to look at the man who had sat next to her in the grass. They were in a field far from the road - the cars were hidden from sight behind an old dilapidated barn. It was best to not only keep them out of view of the walkers, but other survivors as well.

"How did you all find each other?"

"Some left town together - some we just ran into."

"Well you're lucky to have such nice people."

"Well... it is _now._"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Carol here," Daryl was referring to Sophia's mother. Her hair was short, incredibly short. Her body thin, and her eyes tired. "Her husband was with us... and lets say we tried not to leave him alone with Carol or any of the kids for that matter."

"Oh.."

"Yeah but a geek got him a while back, and Carol's never been happier." Daryl stifled a laugh. "Ane everyone's pretty happy Merle is gone too."

"Why do you -" he cut her off and shook his head knowing what she was going to ask.

"Well look at me, Merle was one of them drawl drunk hicks. He spent a lot of time throwing racial slurs at T and Jacqui. He is pretty obnoxious, but he practically raised me."

"Well... Jacqui? Who's that?"

"She's gone too. She stayed behind at the CDC."

"But she's alive..."

"The CDC shut down." Daryl said blatantly.

Addie knew what that meant. The Center for Disease Control in Paris went out too. With a bang. Chemicals were to be released into the air after 24 hours without fuel, and at the end the chemicals were ignited, literally _"Lighting the Air on Fire."_ It was meant so that anything harbored inside would be destroyed.

"How did...?" She trailed off. "How'd you come to be here now?"

"Geeks attacked our camp - and we lost a lot of people. And we decided to try our chances at the center... when we got there there were bodies in military suits maggots all over 'em. And there were bullet holes in everyone we saw... even little kids. Bodies were stacked up high and there was only one guy left in the whole complex."

"Wow... They all ran didn't they? At least thats what happening Paris."

"Yep - he stayed because of some promise to his wife. And he tried to lock us in - to keep us there - he said the air would catch on fire and it'd be painless. But I haven't eaten nothing but squirrel for weeks just to give up."

Addie smiled at his comment and looked up again, this time a cloud passed over the moon.  
>She looked around at the vehicles that seemed to be safe, and everyones tents seemed to be safe as well. They only had another hour of being on guard and then Addie would get to sleep for the first time in days.<p>

"So you think he's really not dead?" Daryl asked.

"I know he's not. But I secretly hope he is. There these reports on this strain, they were on my grandfathers desk. It would take cells from the tongue, eyes, cartilage anything and try to rebuild damaged brain cells. The disease understands the human brain better than we do."

"So then were fighting this disease... not the zombies?"

"Thats a good way to put it."

After a restful night of sleep Addie was awoken by Sophia. Addie had slept in Carol and Sophia's tent seeing how they had the extra space.

"Its morning! Can I take them out now?" Sophia said referring to her braids.

"Of course, come here." she said smiling. Addie slowly untied the string while Sophia sat on her lap she untangled the braid carefully so as not to frizz the hair, and after she had undone both braids she tousled her fingers through Sophias hair. Her hair had become wavy due to the tightness of the braids, It looked like Addie's hair.

She looked at her reflection in a silver pot. "It's like yours!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, now you have prettier hair than me." Addie said. As the little girl ran outside to show her mother. And in stepped Rick, Shane, and Andrea.

Rick and Shane, they were the law of this caravan. Rick was obvious wearing around his sheriffs hat and uniform, and Shane - well you had to look at the patch on his shoulder to see that he too was a sheriff's deputy.

"Can you explain this... do you... how do you think that man is still alive?" Shane managed to get out.

"Well here," Addie handed Shane a file from her packback.

"I don't understand much of this..."

"The disease can mutate. Like it made patient X431 be faster, X232 could run, and lift cars. X111 had no legs but could crawl as if it were running. X400 could almost mouth words. All these people had been infected by the same person, B3. However there were more out there just like B3. More and more people were coming in showing signs of the mutated strain."

"Why would something like this happen?" Rick asked.

"Paris was one of the last CDC's to go down, why is that?" Andrea asked.

"I think it was because they were close to figuring it out. They had patients who had been bitten but weren't taken over by the fever, they lasted for almost two weeks before the disease finally won. I think they were close to a cure."

"A cure? Thats great!" Shane said.

"No, because it's what caused it to change. The disease is only trying to survive, and by doing that it makes it's hosts stronger."

"Okay well, maybe not so great." Andrea said.

"But this house... your sure we'll be safe?" Addie reached into her bad and pulled out an envelope. And handed it to Andrea.

It was written in english so coworkers of Addie's grandfather would have a hard time understanding it. Andrea took the liberty of reading it allowed.

_My dearest Adeline,__  
><em>_Although I have come to know you, and raise you as my own daughter, I am fearful to say that our days together may be close to an end. Your mother would be proud to see the smart woman you've become and I think that I may soon be joining her. These times are dark, and even though there is evil out there I know that you will be a light among the darkness.___

_I leave everything to you, and I've thought of your safest option. I want you to gather your things, and leave France. You must fly to the states and find one of my many estates. The GPS in the choper will take you straight to it with these coordinates. Also there is a map enclosed with the surrounding area. I promise it's safe here.___

_My best duty in life was to keep you safe, and I will do that until I die.___

_My darling know that I love you.__  
><em>_-Alderic Moreau___

_2° 59' 11" N / 83° 38' 55" W__  
><em>  
>Andrea smiled, "I'm convinced."<p>

"What! After that?" Shane stated.

"I don't care. Even if it isn't safe. I want to have a purpose. And going somewhere specific gives me that. I also have a gut feeling it might be our break." Andrea said.

"Shane, I feel we'll be safe there too." Rick added. Shane left frustrated, but defeated.

Tents packed, and supplies gathered. The caravan set off for further south.  
>Daryl had let Addie sit in his "brothers seat," again. He seemed fond of her when she didn't used large words. Although they were complete opposites Addie felt better with him than anyone else in the group. He didn't question her, he just took her for what she was.<p>

And Daryl thought it was the strangest thing when he saw Addie in his dream last night. She had her dark curls pulled back, and she was wearing the shortest of shorts with a white tank top - and he found it strange that in the dream he was fully aware of her lack of undergarments. She had been sitting on his post fence back home and when she saw him she ran into his house. He followed her hoping it would lead to his bedroom, but instead she wasn't there.

He had woken up after that startle of confusion. And found it incredibly odd he had thought of her that way. So... incredibly odd.


	7. Tree Swing

Adeline's feet didn't move, but yet she was somehow walking down the hallway of the Center for Disease Control (CDC) in Paris, France. She outstretched her hand to grab onto the walls her nails dug through the paint, leaving claw marks as she moved, her hands were bleeding by the time she was in the doorway. She was compelled to look down, and look upon her dead grandfathers body. His sternum was cracked open, like something ripped through him. His jaw hung low as if it were broken, and his eye were gray and icy from death. They blinked.

Addie woke up. Her head was against the seatbelt of the Jeep. Tears had welled in her eyes as she slept, and she tried not to move so that Daryl wouldn't notice. She casually lifted her sleeve and wiped the wetness from her eyes.

"What ya dreamin' about?"

"Finding the house." she said.

"Oh, a good dream?" he asked.

"The best." she lied.

"You act out things in your sleep." he said casually.

"Huh?" she paused waiting for him to elaborate. He didn't need to speak, instead he held up his arm to show four definite marks from her nails, he was bleeding, and sure enough there was blood under her finger nails too.

"What were ya really dreaming about?" he asked.

"Finding my grandfather." she admitted. "dead."

"Not the best of dreams." he added.

And until the next stop they sat in silence. The RV seemed to be having trouble, there was a slight amount of smoke coming from the hood. Rick and Dale got out and hung their heads in the front hood. Addie moved to exit the vehicle when Daryl grabbed her leg.

"Just wait - it happens all the time." he said. Addie repositioned herself back in the car. Yet Daryl didn't remove his hand. It sat on her knee, he seemed to be pretending to not realize it was there. Addie just took the time to relax, nope actually relaxing wasn't what she needed.

"I have to go to the cabinet..." she said.

"What." he stared blankly.

"I have... _to pee_." she said blatantly.

"Oh well alright." he let go of her leg, he felt quite awkward now that he had left it there.

"Don't go far!" he yelled after her. Like she was going to go far in this place. Just up a small hill there began a collection of trees. They were almost out of the forest, and soon there would be nothing but farmland.

Addie had relived herself and felt much better. She thought about hurting Daryl's arm and thought she would bring back some bandages for it. She turned to head for the clearing when her foot snagged on a bit of rope. Only it wasn't just rope... it was a net. One that had swept her up in one swoop. It had pulled her upwards by the ankle leaving her head to fall onto the rocks. And she didn't see much before it went black - just an empty forest.

At least she thought it was empty.


	8. Netting

Throbbing pain hit Addie. It seems head trauma was her thing these days. Her eyes opened to nothing but blur. Although they she could feel a weight, something on the end of her hair - it would subside, and then return. Her vision was slowly returning. She must've been up here for hours it felt like.

But the sun was still up - she could see the trees, wait, she could see!

She tilted he chin towards the ground and saw why she kept feeling something.

There was a walker.

All that was between them was her hair, and the man dressed in a blue pinstripe jacket was outstretching his arm as far as he could to reach her. His jaw seemed to be absent so his tongue hung out of his mouth unkept. His eyes were red, blood red. His leathery skin was reaching out for her, yet just out of his grasp.

Where were the others? Did they simply leave her? This was a on-your-own kind of survival thing. Maybe they didn't care, but why would they? They had her map, supplies, they didn't need her.

If she slipped from this trap she would surely become dinner, she tried to lift her body to grab a nearby branch, instead the trap twisted and she flipped to onto her stomach, again, putting her head first. This time she seemed closer to the ground. The walker moved two feet to her hair again, this time he was able to grab a fistful of hair and yank. Now it was time to scream.

"Aider à!" Remembering no one here knew French. "HELP!" she said. She figured someone should hear her, if they were even still there. The walker pulled down on her dark hair, the net seemed to hold her tightly, but the branches it was tied to could be a different story. She could see them bending to hold her weight and the added pulling was beginning to make her worry.

"HELP!" the walker groaned in response to her plea. "PLEASE"

"Hey Fucker." she heard Daryl say. An arrow from his crossbow whizzed through the air into it's skull.

However the walker's hand seemed to be tangled in Addie's hair, and as his body went limp the extra weight was added. And the branches decided to snap.

Daryl ran underneath her in time to catch her entwined body after the branches snapped. His arms were full of mesh netting and somewhere inside, was Adeline.

"Wanna explain how the fuck you got tangled in this?" he asked while pulling her hair from the walker's fist.

"I just tripped, and before I knew it I was in the tree."

"I came looking after you were gone for ten whole minutes. Figured no womanly business should take that long." he said bending down to the walkers head, pulling out the arrow.

"It felt like hours."

"Your heads bleeding again, thats why."

"What is this concussion number three?" she asked. Daryl seemed to look up, and nod his head three times.

"Yup three. Wait did you hit your head when you crashed?" he asked.

"Into your car?" she stared at him blankly.

"No in the Chopper."

"Oh, I suppose I did." she said.

"That makes it four, you should probably be dead." he stated.

"Thanks..." she raided an eyebrow questioning his statement. Daryl looked down to inspect the net he untangled her from.

"This is man made."

"Well I doubt a walker could achieve that craftsmanship." she said.

"Well no shit." he said back. "But this isn't for deer..."

"Well then another animal." she said.

"No it's meant for something big. They make the netting larger for deer, in an attempt to break the legs so they can't struggle. This... seems to almost be designed for..."

"Well what?" she asked looking at the net.

"Well you." he said blatantly.

"How could it be made for me?"

"Not just you... but for someone 5 feet tall or more, maybe a 130 - 150 pounds."

"So for a human?"

"Guess it's to feed them cannibals." he said.


	9. Gauze

"You are telling me there are cannibals in the woods!" she asked.

"Well I don't know cause I ain't on of em'." he responded. "I just know my equipment, and this looks made for a human."

"Well that's an unpleasant thought." Addie added. "Well maybe just to catch walkers?"

"Let's hope." Daryl said.

The returned when Rick and Dale had just shut the hood to the RV. Seemed like perfect timing. The days these people had spent on the road were few. They wanted to find somewhere they could stay and be safe from the world.

Addie managed to pull herself into the Jeep and buckle her safety belt. But Daryl had yet to get into the Jeep.

He was looking at her.

She felt uncomfortable, and... dizzy. He reached his hands up and put them on her jaw, what was he going to do?

The back of his fingers tickled her neck and she felt even more dizzy. Only to her dismay he pulled them back to himself, and his left hand was covered in blood. Addie was confused. She touched the back of her neck and found her hand touching something warm.

Daryl walked to the RV and obtained a MediKit. He came back with Andrea. She had unbuckled the belt, and Andrea opened the door, she sat underneath the glove compartment so they could see her wound.

"You should be stitched," Andrea said. "not exactly and option though."

She held up her hair so they could access the gash across the back of her head. Andrea dabbed the gauze with alcohol and attempted to clean the wound through her thick hair. It took almost fifteen minutes, and a lot of gauze until the bleeding finally stopped.

Rick wandered over to check on her condition. "You alive?" he asked.

"Well... somewhat." she said.

"We reckon that we should be near the home just after it gets dark, however thats also when we should be out of gas and I also don't want to spend time looking for this house in the dark. So tomorrow morning should be our safest bet."

"Agreed. We don't know of refugees have camped out or not." Daryl added.

Although they knew they were heading for a large home, they were all worried about what might await them there. Surely anyone similar to them who happened to come across it would find it a suitable place for living. Would they be peaceful, or reckless? Who knew.

"Here's a towel, just keep that at the back of your head, and perhaps Dale has a better fix for when we're stopped." Andrea said.

"Okay." she muttered. "Thank you."

"Of course sweetie." Andrea replied. Daryl lifted her body a foot or so she could position herself on the seat.

"Alright, let's move out." Rick yelled.

Daryl shut the door, and from there they continued their journey.

"What kind of place ya from?"

"You mean Paris?" she asked.

"Well yeah, what's your home like?" he asked.

"whats yours like?" she asked.

"Why do you always question my questions?" he asked. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked back. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Well it'd be nice to check and make sure your brains still workin'."

"Well, l live in a maison de ville." She paused after her French comment. "I don't know how you say it in english... My street is quiet, and paved with cobblestone. It's small, and overpriced. There was a nice family that lived next to me. And I had a dog, I called him Chap."

"What kind of dog was he?"

"He was a small Yorkshire. Quiet though not usual for that breed."

"Oh so he was a rat?"

"NO! He was very loving."

"Was he bigger than your head?"

"well No.."

"Then he was a rat."

"Stop saying that!" the argued for the next half hour about what categorized a something as a rat.

"Well my dog was a Mastiff, I'm pretty sure Yorkies were in his diet."

"It sucks to lose them." she said missing her Chap. "They're animals can't fend for themselves." Addie said.

"Well... in these times nothings fair. Ya just have to survive."  
>_<p> 


	10. Sharing

You could see for miles without something obstructing your vision. Southern Georgia was almost all farmland. Occasionally they would pass a house - a fence or two but no one was around.

"Seems walker free." Daryl said while driving.  
>"It's nice out here, but it is hot." Addie added.<p>

The blood from her head had run down her neck and down her back - her shirt was soaked with sweat and blood. She reached into her knapsack and found only two shirts. She took out a red t-shirt. Cap sleeves, and slightly low cut. She threw her bag into the backseat and laid the t-shirt on her lap. Then she looked at Daryl.

"Don't watch." she said.

"Watch? Watch what?" he playfully teased, although fully aware of what she was referring to.

"Don't watch me change!" she begged.

"Well it's awfully hard not to when your in my field of vison and I'm driving!"

"Well don't pay attention - watch those yellow lines there in the asphalt." she said while pointing her finger at the road.

Daryl smiled at stared at the road. Addie waited before she was sure he was going to be gentlemanly.

And Daryl was. He wanted her to trust him. Not treat him like a pervert. Although she was clearly in his vision, he wasn't looking directly at her but she was visible. She lifted the baby blue long sleeve shirt over her head. Daryl had the hardest time not swerving when her chest became exposed. She had on a bra. But that almost made it worse. It was bright red and it cupped her breasts and raised them to an incredibly beautiful height. Her stomach was lean - her ribs... still bruised. She pulled down her new red t-shirt. The cut was low, and with the bra, she was left with some enjoyable cleavage.

Daryl fought every muscle in his body not to turn his neck and stare. He could see she had an absolutely incredible body. Daryl just hoped she wouldn't be haunting his dreams again tonight.

_"Merci."_ she said.

"Oh.. uh - yeah. No problem." he managed to get out.

The RV was out of gas before night had fallen. There was not much else they could do. They would drive their cars until gas could be found for the RV. Hopefully it'd last for a week on it's own out here. They decided that where the RV gave up was a good place for camp so Daryl followed them and stopped the car. Daryl shut his door very quickly and ran around to the other side to greet Addie at her own door. He opened it and offered his hand.

She took it with pleasure. She felt his calloused fingers against her palm.

They nearest building seemed to be a small school house. The cars they could still move were hidden behind it as Rick and Shane made there way to clear the building. Inside was nothing but some tossed over writing desks. This school was old - but as long as it left a roof over their head they were pleased. There was a bathroom in the school - but it had been deemed off limits in account of a rancid smell. So instead they lay blankets on the ground so everyone could sleep.

They decided not to build a fire so as to not draw any attention. Now that they had less cover - fires could be seen for miles. Without heat they could only eat the freeze-dried food Addie had brought. There were soup cans that when opened seemed to heat themselves - and everyone was pleased they ended up with hot food anyway.

The men took a position by the door while the women took their children furthest from the door. Addie had leaned agains a desk at the side of the school house. And her knapsack was what she lay her head on while she tried to sleep.

Instead she found none. Her back couldn't deal with a wooden floor.

Daryl came over after his first shift of watch and found Addie still awake.

"Here." he said. He handed her a flannel blanket, one she reluctantly took. She wrapped it around herself and watched him walk to the opposite side of the house. He leaned against the wall looking at her.

Addie stood up and walked over to Daryl. She didn't say a single word. She just sat next to him and draped the blanket over his shoulder as well. She felt the heat from his body instantly warm her - and his skin smelled _so good._ His clothing was soiled from sweat and blood stains - but his skin seemed free from any unruly odors. She took in his smell and his warmth and she let herself fall asleep while they sat in silence.

Daryl looked at the sleeping woman that lay next to him. She had first fallen asleep in his shoulder - and then he laid her down, carefully he cradled her neck and tried not to disturb any of her sore ribs. She was fast asleep - he took a place next to her, and draped the blanket back over them. Daryl tried not to think of her when he fell asleep... but her scent crept up his nostrils ever so delightfully.


	11. The House

**A/N: This story is already written, basically. SO just so you're aware I'm currently on chapter… 60 now I think? So I wanted to let you know since is starting from the beginning, you might see mistakes, maybe holes, or oddity's don't bother with them at this point I have no desire to edit them. **

Daryl held her hips as Addie straddled his waist. She was only wearing her red shirt - everything else seemed to be missing. Underneath the blanket they held each other, well more like caressing each other. He roamed her body with his calloused finger tips. She gave a quivering gasp when he found extra sensitive areas... she moaned his name in his ear, the breath tickled his neck.

Where was everybody? How come they were alone? Daryl felt himself stretch his neck and his brain reverted him back to consciousness. He was no longer asleep.

Damn. That girl had gotten into his head again. It was entirely stupid he was even attracted to her at all. They were complete opposites. She was smart, he wasn't. She was from a different part of the world, and that might as well be different planets to him.

_"Well I'm only physically attracted to her." he thought. "If I actually was developing... well feelings... I'd like something stupid about her, like... a laugh or the way she talked." Daryl paused. "I do like her laugh... and I love her accent. Ah fuck. What am I thinking?" he questioned himself._

Her arm moved from the floor to being draped across his torso.

_Now she's holding me?" Daryl thought. "You can't love,__  
><em>_-no don't say love... like, love. Damnit.-__  
><em>_anyone like this... she just lost a fiancé. We are in a post-apocalyptic world, not exactly the place for romance and love,__  
><em>_-there I go again... -__  
><em>_And we are... just too different." Daryl thought about if he could like this girl, not love her. And at the end of the argument he had decided that it wasn't a possibility.___

_Of course he could be wrong._

Her hand wasn't resting above the cloth of his shirt, but underneath it. Her smooth finger tips were right next to his naval.

After Merle was gone Daryl knew he was on his own, he didn't think it'd be long for this group even abandoned him... but somehow everyday someone asked him to do something. Maybe he had a purpose after all. Maybe he didn't. No without Merle he definitely didn't.

Addie awoke next to no one. Carol had awoken her for breakfast - Daryl hadn't woken her when he left... when had he left? Addie was able to sleep so peacefully when he was there, why hadn't she noticed when he left?

"Well morning everyone." Addie smiled. Shane smiled at her and handed her a plate of powdered eggs. She ate them within minutes - she couldn't wait to find their home. Sophia still had curls in her hair and her mother looked at them in awe, Addie believed she had long hair once, maybe having an abusive husband caused her to cut it. Maybe that's why Sophia's was short too. At least Sophias was braid-able, Carols was not.

Andrea showed Dale the wound on the back of her head. Despite the fact that it was really two. Her first fall caused a gash to form, and the second had torn it open and made it bigger. The bleeding had ceased since yesterday - but a large crust of scab was all that remained.

"Well at this point it looks like it's healing - although you'll have one nasty scar, and you hair probably won't regrow there, at least your hair will cover it." Dale said.

"I can live with a scar." Addie smiled. "A bite... not so much." Andrea's face seemed to grow pale at the end of Addie's comment. Of course the subject was sensitive. Everyone had lost someone.

Addie found Daryl at the Jeep.

"Morning." she said.

"Good Morning." Daryl answered back.

They all loaded into cars, except for the RV and headed down a dirt road that was maybe a mile from where they stayed the night. Daryl hadn't looked at her since she greeted him this morning... maybe something was wrong. They drove for a few miles down the dirt road until Addie spoke:

"Everything alright?" she asked attentively.

"Peachy." he said back. Addie knew he didn't want to talk. They both had gotten used to each other wanting silence sometimes along these trips. So Addie was going to let it go.

"Okay." she paused. "Daryl thanks for the blanket. I wouldn't have been able to sleep without it." he didn't say anything after that. Just nodded his head. _Maybe he had been uncomfortable with my actions last night..._ Addie figured she was just too over zealous.

Through they came up to another set of woods. Odd... considering the clarity of southeastern Georgia. But through the thickets came a small bridge and as they drove over it they noticed there was a large building they were headed for. They drove fifty or so yards out of the wooded area, and it was again a clear farm land - but one almost hidden from sight.

The cloud had just cleared the sun in time to see the home in its grand attire. The gray stones looked as if there were out of a fairy tale - And there was a gate - something sensible, something nice for keeping out the undead. The home was big - it looked like the photo from her Grandfathers desk.

Addie looked at the home and recognized it from something... a memory not the photo she had seen. When she first saw the photo she had felt a glimmer of recognition - but seeing it up close was drawing something out of her.

Whatever was creeping up in her mind was lost when she noticed drapery being drawn in a lower window. Someone was there... _in her house._


	12. Meeting the Man

The house was in great condition, someone had to have been working to keep it like this...

"Daryl someones inside." Addie said.

"Huh? Where?" he looked around at the windows and didn't see what she had seen.

"That window, there." she said pointing. "I saw someone draw the shades."

The cars were parked. Daryl stepped out of the vehicle and over to Rick. Rick kept a calm look on his face when Daryl spoke to him. Rick must have thought something like this was a possibility. He put a handgun in the back waist of his jeans.

"Well I guess I'll go say hello." he said. Shane walked over next to Rick as Addie stepped out of the car and walked over to Daryl.  
>"You ain't goin' alone." Shane added.<br>Addie stood next to Daryl for only a moment as they both watched Rick and Shane walk towards the door of the house.

There she was again, next to him. He was angered that the only person she seemed attached to was him. Shouldn't she have talked to Lori or Andrea more? She was an incredibly smart person and she was wasting her thoughts on him. _She was wasting time with him._ he thought. He _at least_ needed space from her so he's stop having sensual thoughts. He would mentally slap himself every time his mind replayed his dreams or thoughts.

Oh god. Her scent - there it was again wafting through his nostrils.

He had to step away.

And so he did. Daryl stepped away from her. Leaving her just standing there, watching.

Rick knocked on the door four times.

No answer.

His used his fist this time instead of his knuckles. He heard several clicking noises from behind the door. _A locking mechanism._ He waited until the door slowly opened, but only a few inches.

"What do you want?" a gruff voice asked.

"Well we've been traveling here for a few days now... we were hoping to stay here." Rick answered the man. He seemed to look well fed, he looked healthy.

"Well you best be on yer way cause that ain't happening."

"Well we happen to know for a fact that this house doesn't belong to you." Shane said.

"It don't matter in times like this." the man said sternly. He attempted to close the door, but the rubber from Shane's shoe blocked it, as well as Ricks palm pressing up against the door.

"We at least need somewhere to stay." Rick seemed to plead with the man, and all he did was shake his head, the longer they held the door open the more mad he became.  
>Addie decided she should intervene and walked up behind them. She placed her palm next to Ricks, and before she spoke the man looked at her and a look of shock spread across his face.<p>

_"You."_ he whispered. The man opened the door the rest of the way to get a better look at Adeline Mimieux.

"You are-"  
>"In your house." he finished.<p>

Addie's face only read confusion.

"I didn't think you'd ever show - Thought you'd be dead by now."

"So you knew I was coming?" she asked him. He gestured for her and the two men to step inside. Addie's knapsack was slung over her shoulder and Shane eyed Ricks pistol casually.

"I got a contact from France - a man named _Alderic. _He sent me this file." the man held out an orange envelope. She undid the metal clasp that held it shut and dumped the contents into her hands.

First there was a photo of her. Her name was written on the back. Second was a photo of the house, with the address written on the back. Then there was a list of supplies. Supplies one would need if suddenly zombies walked the earth...

"I guess he knew what was comin'" the man said. "My name is Erik." Erik finally revealed his identity and put out his arm to shake it. "Alderic told me over the phone he was sending you here to safety. It was only a day later that whatever was happening there, started to happen here. And I never heard from him again. So I grabbed my wife and we headed here. God bless her soul."

"I'm sorry. she's past?" Shane asked. Erik nodded.

"On the way over we got ambushed by a hoard. She didn't make it." he breathed a heavy sigh into the air.

"Well we have lots of survivors - and tons of supplies." Rick said.

"Well I do too. _Well technically she does._" Erik gesturing to Addie. "Alderic stocked this place up for you."

"Got any fuel?" Shane asked.

"Sure down in the cellar." Erik pointed at a door underneath the stairway. Shane opened it to find a dark cellar he clicked the light switch at the top of the stairs, it illuminated his pathway. And he came back with a red plastic container filled with fuel.

"Well at least we can bring the RV up." Rick commented on the newly found gasoline.

"Well come meet everyone." Addie told Erik, she grabbed his left hand and lead him out the door.


	13. The Blame

They spent about an hour carrying in things from the cars and placing their belongings into bedrooms.

There were eight regular bedrooms - some with two beds and some with one. Erik gave up the largest bedroom for Rick, Lori and Carl to share. Carol shared a bed with Sophia giving them their own room. Everyone else found someone they wouldn't mind rooming with. They branched off with some rooming with a friend, and a select few had their own room, on account of certain reasons. Erik was in a room by himself since no one knew him, he had yet to earn their trust. Andrea asked Addie if she'd like to share a room, and Addie accepted the request of future friendship. She like Andrea - she liked her motherly concern, and her beautiful face.

Daryl seemed to pick a room in a completely different hallway. Maybe he didn't want to be near her.

As everyone seemed to settle in, they seemed to get excited about not seeing a walker for a whole day - and for being somewhere where there was an abundance of supplies.

Shane, Andrea, and Dale all decided to drive back and get the RV. Erik told them about a tall tarp cover that they could park it under in the back yard. They learned that the entire home was fenced in. There were a few trees that provided some shade to the house. And the bridge they had crossed on the way here lead them over a river - one that was full of fish.

Carol had been amazed at the size of the kitchen and began to make a hot meal for everyone to enjoy, and Lori wanted to help. Sohpia and Carl spent time with their mothers as they told them about _"never leaving without telling someone, and always stay close - don't ever go out at dark, ect." _

The rest of the men went out to cover grounds. Maybe catch a few fish and get familiar with the surroundings of their new home. It seems like everyone just fell into place. They had determined the fence needed to be buried further in order to make it stronger against the geeks. They figured they'd have a tough time finding their way all the way out here - but nonetheless they were being careful.

Addie was going through the folder from her grandfathers desk not that she actually had time to read. She found more photos of the dead. Each had different times of death - someone was always bitten. She started to notice how their "injection E" kept someone alive longer, but then the disease got stronger.

Addie didn't notice when Erik came up behind her.

"What is all that?" he asked.

"Just lab reports." she answered back. Erik picked up a photo, and another. The one thing he couldn't take the eyes off of were the dates the photos were taken.

"These correct?" he asked.

"As far as I know." she said while shrugging her shoulders.

"This means this was all happening. Before... before I knew about it." he said. "Before he even contacted me."

Addie looked up at him and immediately fear overtook her at what she saw. Erik had tears in his eyes, but his fists were clenched and his blood seemed to be boiling. He grabbed Addie by the shoulders and threw her small body against the wall.

"HE KNEW." Erik stated with a blank look on his face. "HE COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING. IT WOULD'VE GIVEN ME TIME! TIME TO SAVE MELISSA!" Addie knew he was referring to the loss of his wife.

"He didn't-" Addie gasped.

"He was the cause of all this? This is where this plague came from!" his fingers were tight around her throat, she couldn't speak. He asked her all these questions and she couldn't speak! "How could he be so selfish as to save his own granddaughter but think of no one else in the process?" he said this to her while tears streamed own his face.__

_Did he know he was killing her?_

She felt her fingertips become numb, her feet were lifted off the floor. It seems that Erik looked at her to blame for his wifes passing - or turning. Who knew? No one did. They didn't know this man at all.


	14. Bruises

Adeline could see the ceiling of her bedroom. It wasn't her room in Paris, it wasn't the room she shared with Andrea, but it _was_ in the house in Georgia. Addie could see her mother - she was so beautiful with her red lips and long dark hair. She came into Addie's room and picked up her tiny body. Addie was a young child again. Maybe three years old. Addie was carried to the nearest bathroom, and place in a tub of warm water.

Her mother placed her hands on her shoulders and pushed her underneath. She couldn't breathe. She hadn't even taken a breath. She sucked in water, and it stung her lungs. She clawed at her mother's hands. And then she stopped.

Addie sat up - her lungs forced her to cough up the water, and she breathed in air real air, and when she looked around her mother was gone. Instead she saw Andrea.

She was awake - no longer dreaming. _That was how she knew this house. It had been her mothers._

"Sweetie are you okay?"

"Woh-What?" she asked dazed. She was still confused about her past memory haunting her dreams. She sat up, faced Andrea and asked, "What happened?" she vaguely remembered Erik... then everything had gone black.

"That Maniac! He was trying to kill you, you were so lucky Daryl hadn't left yet. He walked by your room and he stopped him.

"How...? Where is he?" Addie asked.

"He's outside. He's been hoping you'd still wake up. You've been out for almost six hours."

Addie looked out the window. They were tightly shut, but she could see through a small crack that it was dark out. She touched her fingers to her neck and they were tender.

"Let me talk to him." Addie pleaded.

"Daryl won't talk to anyone, but he'll want to know your safe." Andrea said sad.

"No please I want to... to talk to him." Daryl had been listening. And he walked into her room. Andrea stood and looked at them both,

"I'll get you some food." she said. Andrea left the room to give them some privacy.

"Daryl." Addie said nearly crying. He sat down next to her on her bed. "Tell me what happened." Daryl took a moment of silence to gather his thoughts - thinking of the best way to explain what happened.

"I heard... I heard your body fall to the floor. I opened the door to see what happened and that's when I saw him standing over you - his face was so enraged I thought he had just killed you. I grabbed the nearest thing I could and hit him with it.

I - I - didn't mean to hit him so hard." Daryl said.

Addie knew that he must've killed him. She looked at the wall where he had been standing, it was a different shade of pink than the rest of the wall. He must have been the first person Daryl killed that was still a person. It seemed to be what bothered him most, or maybe the fact that Adeline had been in danger, _yet again._

Daryl touched her hand as he stood to leave. Instead she grabbed him and lifted herself to a stood on the bed, she hugged him. She hugged him very tightly. Part of it being on account of him saving her life, _again,_ and part of it being based on the fact that she just had a horrific nightmare about her mother.

It took him a moment before he wrapped his arms around her too. Daryl took deep breaths, taking in her amazing natural scent. She smelled like spring. Fresh wild flowers - wet rain... how could she possibly smell this good?

Daryl thought that holding her like this was not going to be good for him. But all he wanted was to feel her tiny body against his, her could feel her heartbeat, and that was assuring.

Andrea knocked before she went in - it gave Daryl time to let her go and put a stern. "I'm tough," look back on his face.

He left the room and Andrea sat down to feed her something that smell delicious, pasta. It was her favorite.

"Did he say anything?" she asked Addie.

"He said he didn't mean to hit him so hard." Addie said.

"We all thought walkers were in the house when we heard him yell. He was yelling for us all to come help... if I didn't know any better I'd say he cared for you." she said with a smile.

"He avoids me." Addie said.

"Maybe that scares him." Andrea said.

Adeline sat outside on the back porch, it wasn't lit, so Daryl didn't notice her when he sat down. When she said _"hi."_ he almost reached for his crossbow, but the voice soothed him almost as quickly it had startled him.

"It's warm in there." he said.

"Well I'm kinda cold." she said. She waited for him to say something. All he did was lean foreword. He looked at her in the moonlight, the crickets were the only thing making noises.  
>He looked at the bruises on her throat, and it eased his pain about killin Erik. He reached out an touched each bruise with his finger tips. She closed her eyes when he touched her. His palm contoured to her neck.<p>

Adeline prayed for a moment that he would kiss her. She always believed in making every moment the happiest - and right now that was Daryl. She felt so odd feeling these things for him, wishing he would kiss her, hold her again. But it didn't happen. He got up and lead her inside. She followed him all the way to her room. That's where he left her.


	15. We Miss Them

_"I would kill anyone that would even think of hurting her. She doesn't deserve losing everyone she knows including her home, what am I saying? We've all lost that. Why do I treat her so differently? Why do I always check on her, watch her? Where do I think this is all going?" _

Daryl was lost in why he couldn't stop thinking about this girl, he always wondered if she was safe. Daryl thought she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen... and he was lonely. Back home Merle was all he had. Now he was gone and he was with people he considered strangers. But Addie hadn't treated him like a racist bastard, she didn't even treat him like a man who had run her over with his car even though he was both those things.

Daryl had left the house that morning to get some fresh air. He'd been alone with his thoughts all morning... and last night. Seeing her like that made him restless - he also kept seeing Erik standing over her unconscious body. Every time he did his fists would clench due to the anger he had against Erik, and the anger he had towards himself for killing another human being.

Daryl hadn't seen a single animal this morning. Not that hunting was needed because of the supplies they had, but it was what he knew how to do. It was all he could do for the group. After finding nothing but a small pond for water he decided to head back.

He hadn't seen a geek since they'd pulled into this place. It was far from any town - and the nearest house was maybe twenty miles. They were definitely secluded - and well off on account of Addie's grandfather.

Daryl had walked to the clearing after the trees just before the house. He leaned his back up against a thick trunk and took a drink from his cantine. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Adeline up in a high window. It looked like she'd just woken up - she was stretching her arms high above her head. And _"oh my god."_ was all Daryl could say. She was in the middle of changing her clothes. And Daryl had found her, completely nude. The cantine dropped from his hands, the strap was fastened around his neck so it didn't fall to the ground, but rather splashed onto his shirt when it reached his waist.

_"Now what am I going to do?" Daryl asked himself._ He was referring to the fact that she already invaded his dreams clothed - now that he had seen her perfectly porcelain skin uncovered what would haunt him next?

"Andrea." Addie said. Andrea was standing ready to leave downstairs for breakfast.

"Yes?" she looked at Addie.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said back at the school house - about the biting."

"Oh... you caught that huh?" she said defeated. "You didn't offend me or nothin' just reminded me of my sister."

"What was she like?" Addie asked her.

"Well... I suppose you'd say she was like me. She looked just like me... we were both so positive about the whole thing. At least I was until they got her."

"I'm positive. Will you be positive for me?" Addie asked her.

"I guess I can see what I can do. After all you found us this place." Addie smiled at her and gave her a sisterly hug before she left.

Andrea had lost her sister, she was so upset... Adeline thought about Alex. She was supposed to marry him. Why didn't she feel like her heart was broken?

Addie thought about the ring he'd given her, it was tasteless, a simple band and a diamond. He had asked her over the most obvious dinner, after they had only dated for three months.

He hadn't wanted kids... was that what Addie wanted? It was what she had told him but she looked at Sophia and Carl... she could love a child. She had figured she'd been lying to herself about Alex. Him being gone... was somewhat a relief to her.

Addie looked at herself in the vanity mirror. She wiped a tear from her eye and pulled out her last clean shirt - A black tank top, it had a silly bow sewed into the right arm. She pulled off her red t-shirt and her bra figuring she'd need to wash them today. She stood there for a moment looking at her bruised ribs and her bruised neck. Her arms were scratched from the trees when she was hanging in the net, her legs were sore from running. And her head had started to pound from it's many injuries. She put on a pair of shorts and noticed even more bruises - probably from the crash - but they were subsiding. Her ribs would follow - and eventually her head would heal. Then she threw her tank top on and walked down stairs.

It was the first time she's seen anyone but Andrea and Daryl since the incident with Erik. They all seemed to look at her in hesitance. Whether the were gauging her physical state or her mental state she didn't know.

Shane again handed her a plate of breakfast. It seems more powdered eggs, but grits where available too. Addie looked at them... not quite knowing what they were. Shane put some on her plate and said, "eat em'." with a smile across his face.

Daryl walked in. He seemed extremely uncomfortable about something, he took a plate of eggs for himself and went to sit out back. The entire time he avoided looking at Ms. Addie.


	16. Red Silk

Shane had been abruptly aware of the fact that Addie wasn't wearing under garments. He watched her as she sat at the kitchen table eating her eggs. He didn't notice Daryl looking at him when he came in. Shane glanced over at Lori pretending to be concerned about who needed more breakfast... but Daryl knew where he had been looking, and he recognized the nervous look that Shane's eyes now held.

Shane kept his gaze on Lori, she often was watched by him. Ever since she had rejected him at the CDC he had been aching to hold her again. He wanted Lori underneath him - he had since the day he met her. But now that Rick was back in the picture she didn't look at him the way she looked at him on their way to Atlanta.

Now, Shane was watching Addie. Dale spent too much time around Andrea, Carol wasn't nearly attractive enough... but Addie... she was something else. Her porcelain skin just radiated beauty. Her long legs ached to be touched and her breasts were fuller than Lori's. Shane had convinced himself that maybe she was the better pick to stifle his loneliness. 

*****

Addie picked up her clothes and headed to the stream she washed her red shirt easily - but her blue shirt was another story. After being stained with blood for two days it seemed hopeless to get it out. She decided shed just have to stock up on clothes when they needed a trip to town.

However long that would be.

She hung her few articles of clothing out to dry when she ran into Shane.

"Well hey there." he said.

_"Salut." _she said in french.

"Ya know that language of yours is awfully pretty." he winked at her.

"Gracias." she said sarcastically to see what he'd do. All he did was laugh. Addie laughed to due to the fact someone was laughing at a joke she made.

"Well I have to be going I have a lot of water to haul in if I'm going to take a bath."

"Well - Uh - Let me help."

"Oh no no that's quite all right."

"No non no. Let me be gentlemanly." he said with a smile and picked up a bucket and filled it with water. "If you hold it towards the surface more - you'll get cleaner water." he said.  
>Adeline just nodded as she picked up a bucket as well and walked back inside with him.<p>

"Oh a bath - that sounds SO NICE!" Lori commented as they walked back through the living room after dumping their first load. Shane just walked right of the room. It seemed he didn't want to be anywhere near Lori. Addie quickly commented "Oui." before she ran to catch up with Shane. Addie wondered why he'd been so cold to her.

Daryl noticed Addie walking back to the house with a bucket filled with water. He began to walk over to her to tell her about the spring he'd found this morning, until he saw Shane trailing behind.

_What was he doing?"_ Daryl gritted his teeth. _Shane. That bastard. First he goes after Lori, and now Addie? What does he have some snake in his pants?_ Daryl watched as Addie and Shane made two more trips. Then Shane came back alone and Daryl knew he must've left her to bathe. _At least he had done that much._

Daryl watched Shane walk over to her drying clothes. Her red bra hung amidst them. He watched Shane place his palm on the cup of the red bra and feel the silk between his fingers. Daryl knew he was thinking about her in a very impure way.  
>"What the fuck. You some kinda pervert?" Daryl walked up and asked Shane.<p>

"No - I just -" again. Shane's face was nervous. Instead he filled another bucket of water and walked off. Had he really done something so silly as defend her clothes? No. He had defended Adeline... and kept Shane from thinking about doing things to her, even if it was only for a moment. 


	17. The Pond

A bath. That's what Addie wanted. She was still covered with dirt. But she looked at the tub. She couldn't get in. The water was cold yes, but that isn't what scared her. She could see her mother... so clearly. _Hadn't it all been just a dream?_ She thought about how it could've been just her imagination - but she knew in the back of her mind that she lived with Alderic when she barely turned four.

She didn't remember anything from before Alderic... until yesterday. Had her mother really tired to kill her? She stood naked just staring at the water. Finally she let her fear get to her.

"LORI!" Addie yelled.

"Hm?" Lori looked up at her from the living room. Addie was fully dressed again.

"Please, come have my bath."

"No no Adeline! You did all that hard work."

"No please I can't bathe in that tub, really. Its yours, don't let it go to waste." Addie left before Lori could refuse her again. She walked through the fence and out into the trees. Maybe the stream lead to a pond somewhere - and then she could bathe without the scary tub. 

******

Daryl thought this pond was a nice find. He'd keep it as his own secret, somewhere he could come and relax from the others. He had left all his clothes behind and dove in. The water was immensely cool. He swam from one end to the other, the pond was maybe five feet deep, the water was pretty muddy but some rocks on the bottom would fix that. Daryl decided he could make this place pretty fit for swimming. It was maybe fifteen feet in diameter give or take. And he felt relaxed from all his worries there.

Until he saw one had found him.

"Can I join?" she asked. Daryl felt very awkward that he had left _all_ his clothes behind.

"Well..." he paused, Addie hadn't noticed the pair of boxers that lay against the rocks.

But she did remember how she had washed her undergarments only this morning. They were probably still wet.

But then a thought popped into Addie's head. _Maybe this could be fun._ She took advantage at his pause in speech and began to unbutton her shorts. She slid them off her tall legs and when she stood up she noticed Daryl had turned around, _to give her privacy._ He really was gentlemanly with her. She left her tank top on to cover her chest so that she wasn't completely naked, yet she was still oblivious to the fact that Daryl in fact, _was._

The water barely covered her chest. It wasn't very deep, yet it barely covered Daryl's stomach. So through the muddy water Addie couldn't tell she was swimming with a naked man. One that found her very attractive, and dreamed about her on top of him.

Daryl was speechless. He was naked, and she was standing before him. All he wanted to do was pull her into a kiss... she seemed so enticing. _Is she going to freak when she knows I don't have no clothes on?_ he thought.

"How'd you find this place?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Just out wandering this morning. Thought you had a bath to take?" he said with a stern look.

"It was Lori's."

"Oh I see. Just doing something nice for a friend?"

"You could say that." she said as she swam a tiny circle around Daryl. He looked uncomfortable when she stood up and found her shirt soaked to her flesh. Addie caught the look on his face, it was the same one she saw the morning after the school house, the same one from last night.

"What is it I do?" she asked. He looked at her like he wasn't sure as to what she was referring to. "I mean to offend you?" she asked as she swam up to him.

"You're beautiful." he said. Addie smiled. She swam up to him - her hand brushing against his hip, Addie looked down at the surprise her hand found.

She felt slightly embarrassed swimming with a naked man - yet she felt strangely intrigued as to why he seemed so much more appealing now. Before she had seen Daryl as her comfort, her safety - but now she looked at him with entirely different eyes.

She let her hand travel up his stomach muscles and to his chest, and that's where she left it. He touched his hand over hers and with his other he pulled her closer by her waist. Daryl wanted to kiss her so bad... Addie wanted him to kiss her. So she made the first move.

She easily lifted her lips to his and kissed him. He made her feel dizzy, nothing she'd felt with Alex. Alex was what her friends had expected her to pick - and with him, Addie never had felt this passion. Daryl was dizzy too. He was kissing the girl he had deemed forbidden. Forbidden, yes, he wasn't supposed to do this, she wasn't meant for him... _I'm filth, uneducated... ugly!_

He held her head against his with his palms... and when he came back to a conscious state he pulled away. She looked hurt. Her green eyes riddled with confusion.

"Why do you keep doing this?" he asked closing his eyes.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I'm just a git. A racist, always drunk, stupid git." he said,

"Daryl what are -"

"Just please... don't worry about me. I'm here if you need me. But we can't be together. Not like this." He pulled away from her a took her hand off his body. He stepped out of the pond, and put on his jeans. Addie sunk back into the water, she let the air out of her lungs until she was sitting at the bottom. _I had upset him._ When she came up she didn't see Daryl anywhere.

Daryl was struggling with the rules he lived by before the apocalypse, she was high class, he was lower than the lowest. He didn't realize that the rules didn't apply anymore.  
><em>"If she got hurt I'd be even more lost. I can't get attached!"<em> he thought.

But Daryl already was.


	18. Photos

_"What the hell. Daryl really was a git if he had the guts to do that."_ Addie was mad. She had thrown herself after him like a dog after a steak, and he rejected her. What was she thinking?

_"Maybe I just am lonely." she thought. "I miss Alex... I miss sleeping next to someone."_

Addie felt hurt from the rejection. It stung her heart like a bee. And even though she _did_ care for Daryl she ignored it, and told herself it was nothing. It was just an infatuation. 

Daryl's hands shook. He had left her crying... a beautiful girl held him, kissed him, and he made her cry? What was wrong with him. He half contemplated turning back and ravishing her body right there in the pond wile saying sorry a million times. But he hated himself for it. She was too good for him.

Merle always told him, "If she looks too good, forget her - she'll just waste yer time."

Daryl grabbed a beer from the fridge. Running on generator power didn't keep the fridge very cold. He shut the door, then opened it again only to grab three more beers, and then walked into the back yard. Rick was playing with his son Carl, they were tossing a baseball back and forth.  
>"Its just like when we did it back at home!" Carl exclaimed. Daryl wished he was back home. He didn't really miss dragging Merle home after a night at the bar, he didn't miss the shitty apartment they shared. He didn't miss having empty shelves. He missed just Merle. <em>Even if he was a brainless bastard. <em>He decided to climb a tree. There Addie probably wouldn't find him. He could watch for geeks and drink whatever it was he felt for the damn girl away.

*****

Shane watched Daryl walk out of the trees, his hair was wet... it seemed he'd fallen into a river or something. Then only a few minutes later Addie walked out looking the same, except for being cleaner. _"Had they been together?"_ Shane asked himself. _What would he see in that trailer filth anyway? His brother was a handful and so was Daryl - she shouldn't be hanging around such filth._

"Hey toots'" Shane said.

"Bonjour." she said back, she seemed to still be crying but she tried to avoid Shane's gaze.

"Hey hey hey now... what in the world are you doin' crying?" Shane asked her. "Did that Daryl hurt you?" Addie paused for a moment... he had hurt her, well not physically. Shane seemed to question her silence.

"I'll kill that no good sumbitch!" he said enraged, Addie grabbed his arm.

"NO. He did not hurt me." she yelled. She wanted to make sure, Shane understood her - she didn't want Daryl hurt.

"Well why ya crying then?" Addie didn't know what to say - she didn't want him going after Daryl.

"My mother." she said. "She just gave me this fear of water when I was little. I slipped into the river and Daryl pulled me out. No problem."

"Oh. Alright then, I had a mind to kick his ass there for a minute."

"I could tell." she said.

"Well a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be cryin' did you take your bath?"

"Uhm. Sorta, I let Lori use the water first. Figured it would clean us both."

"Well alright then. Can I show you something?"

"I - uhm I guess." she said. Shane grabbed her hand and lead her up the steps and into the house. Addie couldn't see Daryl anywhere but Shane lead her through the house and to his room. It wasn't large, but it looked like a basic bedroom. He went over to the desk drawer and pulled out some old pieces of paper. No, not paper, _photos._

"Here, she looks like you." he said pointing. And sure enough Addie was looking at a woman with long black hair and red stained lips - she had never seen a picture of her mother, now she knew that her dream had been real.

"My mother." Addie said.

"I thought it might be, after you mentioned her it reminded me of these photos I found."

Addie sat on the end of Shane's bed looking at the photos of her, this must've been her room. There were several pictures of her just about the property, there was only one where she held a small baby in her arms - and that photo was different than all the rest. Her hair was messy, and her make-up wasn't done, she seemed sad in that photo despite the fact that she had Adeline in her arms.

"That must be you." Shane said with a smile. Addie's eyes only welled with more tears. "Oh Darlin' shh." Shane put his arm around her and stroked her wet hair with his hand. She didn't like the way he smelled. Like bad aftershave and sweat. His hand touched her knee. Her shorts were oh so short... and Shane wanted to take advantage of that.

"I - I have to go." she said. Addie took the photos with her and walked back to her room. Shane was left alone on his bed, with rage building inside him. 

*****

She threw the photos into the nightstand by her bed. What had her mother done to her. She heard horror stories of mothers drowning their children, feeding them poison, but she never knew she had been one of them. Alderic had told her her mother died in childbirth - she never knew she was alive... she never knew her mother had raised her. She looked just like her mother - same dark hair, same pale skin. She had never known her father but he must be responsible for the curl in her hair. That was the only value they shared, other than her hair Adeline was an exact copy of her mother.

First the world goes to shit, then her family, now her childhood?


	19. Giving In

Daryl felt better after his veins were flooded with alcohol, it made him not miss Merle, not want Addie so much. It was better. Maybe he'd just run away and live in a liquor store.

Although, he smelled something good from the kitchen. He walked in to find almost everyone eating a plate of smoked fish.  
>"Smells good." he said. Carol touched his arm, and gave him a plate of fish with some potatoes. He gladly took it an sat down. Then Andrea walked in.<p>

"Does anyone know whats wrong with Addie?" she asked. Daryl and Shane were silent.

"She was afraid of the bathtub." Lori said with an unsure look on her face. "But I doubt she would really be upset about that."

"I know why." Shane said. Daryl felt his fist clench the fork - he was ready to stab Shane in the neck and he wouldn't feel guilty afterwards.

"What'd you do?" Lori asked.

"Nothin!" he exclaimed. "I found some old pictures around the house and gave them to her, thats all. She said they were of her mother."

"Well makes sense." Andrea said. "She lived with her grandfather in Paris, not her mother."

"Must be deceased." Dale said. Daryl's fork went back to stabbing fish instead of Shane's neck. 

*****

Addie noticed her clothes outside on a tree limb. They had cooked fish, she was allergic to fish. But they didn't know. She had to walk through the kitchen to get her clothes, and she was sure Andrea had mentioned her emotional state to the group. Addie moved quickly so they wouldn't have time to ask her any questions. She made her way to the river and draped the two shirts over her shoulder, her bra was hard to reach because it was on a higher branch for some weird reason, she didn't remember putting it there. She reached as high as she could and she scratched her arm when she jumped up. The bra was free, but her arm had an ugly scratch on it.

She went back in, and this time the group had scattered. Luckily no one posed her any questions and she walked back to her room and put her stuff away. She took off her shorts and climbed into bed. The photos.

She walked down the hall and knocked on Shane's bedroom door.  
>"I wanted to thank you earlier." she said as he opened the door, everyone was asleep or downstairs so she wanted to make the visit as short as possible. All Shane noticed was her underwear.<br>"Oh- uh -um. Yeah, of course." he managed to get out. Still his eyes were focused on her body, so fit, yet voluptuous at the same time. Addie felt uncomfortable at his stare, she wanted to leave when he pulled her into his room. He looked into her eyes for a moment, and then Addie had missed her moment to fight, he kissed her. His rough hands found their way to her sides, and for a moment the kiss was nice, she thought of how much it would bother Daryl.

_''Daryl." _thinking of him made her mind go loose, and so did her lips. A tiny faint moan escaped her lips. She let his hands make their way to her chest - and then back down to her buttocks, there he picked her up and wrapped her around his waist while he pushed her up against the wall for more pleasure. She felt his jeans become tight against her pelvis, and his tongue entered her mouth exploring it.

_Only It didn't taste like Daryl._

Addie's eyes flashed open. Shane was the one holding her. That explained the roughness. She stopped kissing him back, and thats when he flipped her onto the bed, his mouth never left her and the weight of his body nearly crushed hers. "Shae-n-nn-ahmm." was all she could muster while his face was crushing hers. He took the smallest of a breath, when she said_"STOP."_ Shane looked at her... he wanted her so badly.

"Please." he begged. His hand slipping down her chest. He began to kiss her neck as his hand traveled even further.

"NO!" she said loudly. He lifted his body off hers, obviously confused. "I can't. No-" she shook her head.

"But-" he said.

"I didn't mean to - to give into that." Addie said. Shane decided she was only scared, scared of being with such a large man - she didn't want to give into animalistic passions. So his hand slid the rest of the way to her panties.


	20. Fight to Fall

"Shane get off!" she said.

"Just stop worrying, I'll take care of you." he said. Then she pushed him with everything she had. He actually moved. His hand flew out of her underwear, tearing them, and they fell back onto the bed, almost in the same position he'd been in before - but this time he felt her fear. He got off her and said nothing.

Addie flew off the bed and out of the room as fast as her feet would carry her. She shut the door behind her, and let out a quivering breath that had been held into for a very long time. She felt like she could vomit.

* * *

><p><em>"Addie hasn't come into eat."<em> Daryl thought. He wondered if she was okay. He felt compelled to look for her but the alcohol made him care less. He just stayed in the armchair in the back of the study. There were many books here, but none of them interested Daryl. Maybe one did, Hunting: A guide to Nets maybe now he could properly diagnose the net from the forest.

After nearly an hour of reading what he already knew. Daryl went to sleep off whatever hangover was catching up to him. He turned off the camping lamp in the kitchen, and walked down the hall to the staircase. He walked up to the 2nd floor and heard a door slam. Addie couldn't get to the stairs without passing Daryl. She didn't want him seeing her like this. So she covered her face with her hands and just walked. She didn't get very far because he would not let her pass.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked her. She didn't answer him. She had been molested while thinking it was him. That would be very awkward to explain. "Photos." was all she said back. Her faced was flushed, very warm. Daryl raised the back of his hand to her cheek and felt her warmth.

"Hey.. no - are you alright?" she shook her head no. She decided she should get to at least feel Daryl after that ordeal. She buried her face deep into his chest, and his arms slowly found their way around her. She still felt like she was going to be sick. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back from him. He was going to say something to her, something assuring. But his middle finger and thumb found it strangely odd that there was a loose flap of cloth there. He looked at her and then down at the tear in her underwear. He immediately lost it.

"This better have snagged on a nail." he said flatly.  
>"No - but I-" before she could finish Daryl was already looking at the door she had come out of. The last one on the hall. "It's not like that - Daryl PLEASE!" she said.<br>His built frame was no match for hers when she pulled back on his shoulders trying to stop him. He busted through Shane's door with ease. She felt even sicker now.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Daryl yelled.

"So you go crying to you little trailer dog." Shane directed at her.

"Oh. Really? She said you didn't do nothin' but now I think I have reason to believe you did." Daryl retorted.

"No way man - that bitch of yours wanted it. She was all over me."

"I killed the last guy who fucked with her, and I with kill you." Daryl said.

"Go back to your beers Daryl." Shane said "Maybe you'll turn into Merle and we'll leave you stranded somewhere too."

Daryl was so far gone when his fist first made contact with Shane's face. Shane got in a punch or two, but then Daryl tripped him and slammed his body down on the floor.

"Daryl stop!" Addie screamed. "STOP IT STOP IT!"

"Why would you protect this fucker?" Daryl yelled with his fist only a foot from Shane's, and the other buried deep within his collar. Now it felt really hot. Dale had appeared from down the hall.

"What's going on here?" he asked, he had clearly been woken up. Addie's face felt like it was melting.

"Daryl stop it!" she pleaded. She reached over to grab his arm, she barely missed his hand when he swung it backwards.

"Daryl you're going to hit Addie!" Dale said, and it seemed to calm Daryl down once the flash of hurting her entered his mind. He dropped Shane's collar and turned to look at her.

"So you defending him because you're his whore now?" Daryl asked her, Addie felt hurt strike her heart once again.

"Daryl of course not, I- I-" she stuttered. Daryl could tell it wasn't nerves making her stutter, her body was swaying and her face had droplets of sweat all over. Her eyes rolled back into her head, before she fell forwards, passing out. Daryl caught her in his arms as Dale came over. Dale lifted her arm and felt the heat radiating from it, Daryl felt it too. Daryl looked at Dale not wanting to hear the word that would come out of his mouth.

_"Fever"_ was all he said.


	21. Sick

Fever meant infection.

"What do we do?" Daryl asked Dale.

"Well I suppose..." he paused not entirely knowing what to do. "We take her to bed I guess."

Daryl walked her to his room, and lay her down upon his bed. The sheets were disheveled. Why would Daryl Dixon make his bed? She was on fire. How could she have gotten infected?

Sure enough the was an ugly scratch across her arm.

"Why wouldn't she have told anyone that she ran into a walker?" Daryl said touching the scratch.

"How should I know?" Dale said.

_Fuck, I stuck my tongue in her mouth, am I infected now?"_Shane thought to himself.

_Maybe it was after I left her, I left her alone, unable to fend for herself, and now this happens!" Daryl was angry with himself, the right thing to do was kiss her... hold her... and if he had he wouldn't be losing her._

Dale brought back some cold cloths. They draped them over her arms and forehead while she shivered.

"We need to get her temperature down. Slow down the fever. Or it'll cook her brain." Dale said.

"The tub. We can fill it with water from the river." Dale, Shane and Daryl left Addie for a few short minutes to gather the water for a cold bath, at night the river would be freezing, so it should help. Andrea walked out of her room as they passed her with buckets of water.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Addie's sick." was all Daryl could muster.

"Where is she?"

"My room."

Andrea walked up the stairs to find Addie shivering. Her body was hot, and she too noticed the scratch on her arm. Andrea let tears fill her eyes as she stroked her hair, her skin was burning... Then Daryl came in and picked her up he carefully carried her down the stairs and to the bathtub. He left her clothes on and let her soak. She was shivering, the fever was probably making her body cold, and cold water was going to make it even worse. They soaked the cloths in cold water and rung them out above her head.

* * *

><p>An hour passed.<p>

"She doesn't seem as warm." Daryl said with a hopeful tone of voice.

Dale and Andrea knew she felt the same.

"Daryl.. maybe you.. should think of saying goodbye." Andrea touched his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Daryl thought back to when he told himself, _"You can't get attached to her, what if something were to happen."_But he never really did listen, he spent time thinking about only her - she was the only thing that took away the pain from losing his brother. She had kissed him, she had done it. She must've really cared about him too and he didn't do anything but throw her away.

She seemed to be dreaming. She dove in and out of consciousness periodically. Daryl sat next to the tub watching her. He watched her all night, he held her hand, and tried to keep her fever down. He blamed himself for all of this, for leaving her alone.

* * *

><p>When morning came, Rick Grimes walked in to see Addie after Dale had told him what happened.<br>"Daryl... we need to know that if she turns... you'll be able to shoot her. Cause if not I have to. But you... you obviously care about her."

"She'll be just fine." Daryl snapped back. Rick knew that Daryl comment meant that he wasn't thinking clearly. He would have to wait around until she turned. Rick couldn't help but think of his friend from back home. The man who had found him after he left the hospital had to watch his wife go through this. How terrible it must've been.

After a while Addie's eyes opened. She saw someone standing over her... _her mother._

"S'il vous plaît mère, ne me blesse pas, je suis désolé" she muttered. "Je suis désolé que vous ne pouvait pas m'aimer." her mother again put her hands on Adeline's shoulders.

Daryl hadn't heard her speak in complete french since she was on the hood of his car. She was having some sort of nightmare.

Adeline wasn't a child, but she was in this tub, and her mother was trying to kill her. She couldn't breathe, she again sucked up water -

Daryl tried to pull her out of the water, she was holding herself under, it looked like she was trying to breathe, was she trying to kill herself?

Her mother let go again, just like in her dream. And she sat up as quickly as she could coughing up water from her lungs. Rick stood behind Daryl his pistol was cocked. Andrea pulled the hair from Adeline's face, then Daryl could see her green eyes.

"Say something Addie."

"Where am I?" she said. She still recognized her friends... she felt cold. She looked down at Daryl holding her he seemed to be picking her up out of the water. She was in the tub.

Addie thrashed her body as hard as she could in attempt to get out of the tub, she hoisted her self over the edge and stood up, one leg was still in the tub and she kicked it as hard as she could, her left foot slipped from being wet on the bathroom floor and she fell. She caught herself with her hands and kicked herself to the farthest corner of the room.

It seems almost everyone arrived to see what the racket was. All they saw was Addie bawling her eyes out in the corner of the room with water all over the floor.

Rick pointed his pistol between her eyes.


	22. Letting Go

**A/N: So this is rated M for a reason... And I suppose if you're uncomfortable with that you should skip that last few paragraphs, or just enjoy them. :)**

* * *

><p>"Wait." Shane said. "She's afraid of water."<p>

"No, she's infected." Rick said. Addie looked at him completely aghast. "You've been scratched."

Addie looked at her arm.

"BY A FUCKING TREE!" she yelled. "I HAVEN'T SEEN A WALKER FOR DAYS!" she smacked the gun out of her face with complete disgust.

"Then explain the fever you've had all night."

"I assume it connected to my sudden urge to vomit." she said back.

"And that thrashing?" he asked. Addie looked at the tub. Did she dare tell everyone what had happened to her as a child. She just stared, and began to cry some more.

"Rick! Get that away from her face!" Lori yelled. "This poor girl has had enough. Everyday something new - and now she's sick. Leave her the fuck alone."

"Mom!" Carl said.

"Shh.. Carl don't say the word mommy said, ever. Okay?" she took Carls hand and walked him into the kitchen. Glenn had the files from Addie's room in his hands, no doubt trying to understand how he could help her. T-Dog walked in with a bottle of water, I figured she might need some water, now that she's awake and can drink it.

Daryl took the bottle from him and went over to Addie. Andrea whispered to the rest of the group, and pulled on Rick's shoulder. Instead of following her out, Rick touched Addie's knee, and said, "I'm sorry." before he left.

Now Addie was alone with Daryl.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. Addie just sat there, trembling from the fear and the fever. "Let me see your hands." she willingly gave them to her. He slowly rotated each one to make sure she hadn't sprained her wrist, he did the same with her feet, and she didn't wince at all.

"So... I understand... you're afraid of water?" he said not sure how to begin. "But you swam with me."

"No. Not water - the tub." she said.

Daryl looked at the tub. And then back at her. She was shaking. He pulled her wet body to his and sat her in his lap. He was on the damp floor holding her damp body trying to calm her.

"I thought you were going to turn." he admitted. "I was blaming myself for leaving you that day... I was afraid of losing you. You are the only one that seems to care about me here."

"This was my home." she said.

"Well it is your home..." he said back.

"No, I was born here. I lived here until I was four. I think."

"How do you know?"

"I had a dream, about my mother, I had never seen her before in my life, and when Shane gave me those photos... I knew my dream was a memory."

"What was it?"

"I was in that tub. Maybe three years old..."

"...and?"

"And she tried to drown me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Daryl asked. "If I woulda known..."

"Daryl... shut up you stupid git. Just hold me." and so he did. He wrapped hi arms around her so tight that her back popped. He brushed her wet hair past her ears and lifted her up into his arms - he left the bathroom, and took her to his room. He put her underneath the sheet on his bed and let her relax. He took her hand as he lay down next to her...

"Do you have that nightmare often?" he asked.

"Since I've been here." she said. "I guess that's how I ended up with Alderic. He wasn't my real grandfather, I never knew my father, and up until yesterday I didn't know anything of my mother."

"I'm so sorry. I'll make the pond better for swimming so you never have to go in there again."

Addie smiled at Daryl. He was doing something nice for her, he cared.

"You... uh... before you passed out - you where going to say something?"

"I don't remember." she said. "I remember you won the fight though... and said some things." she turned her head away remembering how he called her a whore.

"Hey... no I'm sorry. I don't care what you do - but you are not what I said..."

"Daryl it just got out of hand what happened with Shane. He kissed me - and it just took forever to get him off me because he wouldn't listen. But he didn't do anything."

Daryl was still mad... Shane had been all over her, smothering her, she was his.

"I'm pretty much going to hurt _anyone_that tries to hurt you." he said.

"I always did feel safe around you Dixon."

"I don't know what this is between us... because we're so different." he said.

"Me either." she added. They both seemed oblivious to the love they felt - but it was still there drawing them closer. "I don't feel very good." she said.

Daryl opened the bottle of water T had given him and helped her drink it.

After laying next to each other in silence, Daryl had a question.

"Do you miss him?" he asked.

"I miss a lot of people." she said.

"Do you miss your fiance?" he said more clearly.

"In a way. I guess I miss what my life was with him. But everything changes - life does. I know it can get better. Life always gets better."

Daryl kissed her, this time it was what he wanted, and he initiated it. He thought she would pull away from him, but no. She embraced him - she returned the feeling he so desperately wanted to feel.

Somehow in this life Daryl had turned out on top - a safe home, and a girl that was by far too incredible for his social class. Merle would have a fit.

She climbed on top of Daryl with the small amount of strength she had. He ran his calloused fingers across her skin and up her back. Sending shivers down her spine. Her shirt was still damp, it bothered her so she took it off, surprising Daryl. He spent a moment gawking at her beautiful body before she went back to kissing him. Daryl sat up quite intrigued at where this was going. He had only thought she'd want to kiss him - he didn't realize she was attracted to him as well.

His hands found their way to her breasts and massaged them, a small moan escaped from her lips. Daryl kissed her neck, and while her mouth was free she let more small moans escape. She reached down to unbutton his pants. It didn't take her long to get them undone, and when she did Daryl slid them the rest of the way off, kicking them to the floor. With both hands, he grasped the sides of her satin panties, tugging to work them past her bottom and finally yanked them down, letting them dangle from one foot.

Daryl wanted her so badly, her naked body was more beautiful when he could touch it, she was letting him - she was loving what he did to her. He positioned her underneath him as she kissed his face and neck.

Then she felt it, her Daryl's hard cock was slowly and steadily pushing into her. She drew a sharp breath, reached out and braced herself by holding him, one hand on the bare skin of his waist, the other clutching his shoulder. He gave one sudden thrust forward with a low grunt and was completely inside her. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he continued to move in and out of her.

Her climax came swift, shocking and strong. She pulsated around him as he was buried deep within her and which brought on his own release. Addie let out an audible moan. Followed by several gaps while she buried her head into his chest. Daryl let a few grunt escape his lips when he saw what beauty he had made love to - she had brought him the most pleasure he'd ever experienced.


	23. Lucky

Daryl awoke next to the lovely Adeline. Her fever had subsided, it was dinner - they had slept through the day... tired for their ordeal. Daryl remembered waking up to find Andrea checking on them a few times. It seemed that some of them had turned into a family of sorts.

He gently woke Addie from her sleep. The sheet covered her still naked body. Her head rested in his shoulder.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Much." she said. " I think I caught a flu."

"Seems like it. Think you can eat something?" Addie nodded her head yes. Daryl moved to put his pants back on.

"No." she said holding tighter. "A little longer please." her eyes stayed shut and just nestled further into Daryl's shoulder. He placed his arms back around her.

"Would you like me to bring you some clothes?" he asked. She nodded. "Would you like me to bring you some fish?"

"I'm allergic to fish." she said. With her eyes still closed she draped her arm around Daryl's midsection. She rolled onto her side and winced. Daryl sat up immediately.

"Is it your ribs? Your head?" This time Addie opened her eyes.

"No. Neither."

"Well..." he waited for answer. "Then what?"

"You didn't exactly give me much warning." she gestured to his lower half.

"Oh.. I thought you wanted me..."

"No silly," she shook her head. _"On the size._" she finished with wide eyes. Her midsection was sore on account of Daryl Dixon being... well... huge.

"Well it wasn't your first was it?" he asked.

"Not exactly."

"What does THAT mean?"

"I remember being seventeen at a party - I don't really remember what happened, but I'm _pretty sure _I had sex. Alex and I hand't known each other for more than three months we hadn't gotten around to it... and I didn't sleep around before him."

"Well did I hurt you?"

"At first... but it definitely turned into incredible pleasure." she said as she hit his arm. "Stop fretting. It was _magnifique._"

"I just don't want you hurt." he said.

"Then don't run me over with a car." she said laughing.

"Hey I said I was sorry!" he exclaimed with a smile.

* * *

><p>Daryl grabbed her silk red bra, and her red t-shirt. He didn't think she'd want the blue shirt on account of it being soiled with blood. <em>She'd never actually had sex before... none that she remembers at least. And she wanted to share that first moment with me? <em>Daryl thought. He thought it was highly unlikely she had been a virgin last night - he knew what sex with a virgin was like, not good. And with Addie it had been mind blowing.

"So... what have you been doing all day?" Andrea asked.

"Ask yerself - ya voyeur." he said.

"Is she okay?" she asked.

"She seems great - the fever is going away. And she's just been resting."

"Good. And she's naked because...?" Andrea waited for Daryl to finish her sentence. He decided to just answer that question with a smile. "Okay wait wait wait. This isn't like a conquest right? This is Daryl Dixon... caring for someone right? Cause if not I'm gonna beat yer ass."

"Don't worry Andrea." he said. "Thanks for checking on her though. It's good to know she has a friend she can trust."

"She reminds me of Amy." she said. Daryl knew that Andrea really did care about Addie. She had loved Amy with all her heart.

* * *

><p>Addie was stretching and yawning but still trying to keep the cover covering her body. Daryl threw her her clothes and kissed her forehead.<p>

"Ya don't have a lot of clothes." he said.

"No. I need to get some when we take a trip for supplies." she said.

"Well that can be arranged." he said. "Hey you don't regret... this morning right?" Daryl was nervous asking.

"Do I look like I regret it?" she asked letting the sheet drop exposing her chest.

"I just understand because your so... well.. and I'm... so..." his mind trailed off. She stood up and put her hands around his face.

"It was perfect. _And please don't hesitate from letting it happen again._" she said. He leaned in and kissed her as he held her to his body.

He was the luckiest man in the world.


	24. Hot Headed

Addie was wearing her shorts again, she put on the red shirt Daryl had brought her, and noticed Daryl couldn't take his eyes off her as she did. She found so much comfort in what Daryl said to her. He called her beautiful, and he would protect her from anything. They walked down to the kitchen, and found only the mothers and their children. Addie pulled out a can of soup to reheat on the stove.

"How're you feeling?" Lori asked Addie.

"Alive I guess."

"You get some sleep?" Carol asked.

"Some." Addie said trying to conceal her smile. Daryl sat in the living room with a beer, the other person in the living room was T dog. Daryl didn't make eye contact with him. He would only become enraged with him for being responsible for leaving Merle behind the first time. Addie handed him a cup of soup to drink, she sat next to him with her legs curled underneath her. She felt immensely better than yesterday.

* * *

><p>Shane was irritated. He had wanted to spend that night with Addie so badly. Instead she struggled and ran to that dog. And then he spent all day protecting her in his room. Shane thought she owed him for what Daryl did to his face, or at least that was what the alcohol told him.<p>

Daryl had blackened one eye and gave him a fat lip. Daryl had been in quite a few bar fights over the years on account of Merle, Shane may have been a big guy, but Daryl had a few ticks up his sleeve.

Shane watched from outside, through the window he saw Addie sitting next to that trailer trash. _Is she staying next to him outa fear?" I'm badder than anything in these woods, stronger than anything in the city."_Shane had a drinking problem back when life was normal. He drank on account of the love of his life being married to his best friend. Rick even noticed when Shane was a little tipsy on the job and got him suspended for it. Shane had been sober since then, until now.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to talk to Rick." Addie said. Daryl nodded. "You should drink that." so motioned to the hot cup of soup in his hand.<p>

"Maybe I want fish." he said with a smirk on his face. Addie rolled her eyes at him.

"Lori do you know where I can find Rick?"

"He's just out back." she said. Addie stepped outside onto the porch. The full moon lit up the sky making it easier to see Rick outside. They tried to keep all the lights off so as not to attract walkers.

"I know you were just protecting you family." she said blatantly.

"Yeah but you were just fine. I woulda killed an innocent person." he said.

"No you wouldn't have. I'm not dead because you were willing to wait until that final moment. And it never came - but you gave me a chance, and I thank you for that. I don't blame you for anything. Because if someone _does_get bit, I know you have the guts to handle it." Addie explained.

Rick smiled, he now felt less guilty for holding a gun to Addie's head - she was a very intelligent woman, and he was glad she saw that his actions were rational.

Rick opened his mouth but only got out the work "Thank -" before they heard a crashing sound from the living room.

Rick and Addie rushed in after Lori and Carol, the table was on its side and Daryl was on the ground, Shane had his fingers wrapped around his neck. T-Dog was trying to pull Shane off him before he got elbowed in the nose. Rick stepped in and together he and T dog got his hands off of Daryl. Addie quickly knelt at his side.

T Dog felt like his place was to help Daryl, after all it was his fault for losing the key to Merle's cuffs. He quickly jabbed Shane in the side, and afterwards Rick gave a loud - "Knock it OFF!"

"Lori I need water." Addie said. Shane han only been able to get his hands around Daryl's neck because he burned him first. Daryl's neck and shoulder were covered in first degree burns. Lori handed her a bottle of water and she opened it and let it run all over his skin, he grit his teeth from the pain but Daryl was strong, and would show nothing more.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF SURVIVAL IS THIS IF WE ALL JUST FIGHT EACH OTHER?" Lori asked. Shane looked at Lori - the woman he was forbidden to love.

"You started it." Shane said back to her.

* * *

><p>Addie walked Daryl back to his room and kept a cold cloth on his burns. She reheated som fish from the kitchen and brought it to him. He was sitting up in his bed, obviously mad.<p>

"I woulda killed him if I had the chance."

"I guess it's my fault you got burned..." Addie said.

"No. It is not." Daryl sternly said. "But Shane will not get another chance. If he hurts you, me, or anybody for that matter I'll finish him myself."

Addie waited for him to finish eating and then she slowly undressed him. He already had his shirt off, but Addie began to slid his pants off as well.

"What're you doin'?"

"Checking for any other burns." she said with a coy smile.

She began by kissing the edge of the burn on his neck, she left a very wet mark and blew on it. It gave him a chilling sensation. She sat on top of him maneuvering herself slightly so her hair was draped over one shoulder. He lips continure to kiss his chest while her hands slowly freed his large... asset from his boxers. While kissing his neck she gently stroked him and he leaned his head back to enjoy all she was giving him. She bent her head down to take him into her mouth, and she could barely fit him inside. She spent time giving every inch of him attention and while she was sucking him and stroking his thigh, he finished. He gripped her hair and grunted loudly. Addie wiped her mouth clean and sat up to be next to him.

_"I sure as hell ain't her first time doin' that."_ Daryl thought.


	25. Thoughts

"Why did you leave the other day?"

"When?"

"At the pond."

"Well I thought..." Daryl paused. "I thought I didn't deserve you. Well more like you didn't deserve to be with someone like me."

"How can you make a claim like that?" she asked him.

"Well I grew up with Merle. Basically meaning pickup trucks, beer, hunting, and chasing women. You're educated, respectable, you know two languages-"

"Three, actually." she said.

"See! You're even worse than I thought!" he smiled. "What am I supposed to do with a well educated, charming, beautiful girl that can fly a plane?" Addie shrugged her shoulders, clueless. "Well what's the other language?"

"Portuguese. My grandfather had me go to school in Brazil for two years. A sort of study abroad program."

"So you even went to college speaking another language. This just gets better and better."

"Don't forget English. I had to learn it to be a pilot."

"Yeah and that's another thing. There's nothing weirder than a chick pilot."

"Yes there is!"

"Oh like what?"

"Well a zombie apocalypse for one."

"Ain't that the truth." he said. Addie was laying in bed with Daryl. She kept cold cloths on his burns while he slept. Addie's body seemed to keep her awake. 1st degree burns would be gone within a few days, and leave no damage to the body after it was fully healed.

Daryl had just been afraid of their differences. Addie couldn't tell why she felt so much passion with Daryl, Alex she had loved him, but she was quickly falling back out. She had planned for a life of work with Alex... and now there wasn't much to life. Addie actually felt like creating something knew out of the rubble of what once was - was more exciting than living that day to day life back in France. She could be living an adventure. A dangerous adventure, but still one nonetheless. And now she had Daryl... he wasn't the brightest, but he sure as hell wasn't stupid. Addie didn't mind the thought of having a handsome, strong man around, in fact to today's terms he was a real catch, someone who could hunt, fight off walkers easily - and he was immensely good in bed.

Shane was an issue - but Addie had smelled the alcohol on his breath, he wouldn't be much of an issue if he was sober, especially if Daryl was healed. Addie thought about getting new clothes, and when she thought of Daryl leaving she felt fear, fear that he wouldn't return.

Addie shook that from her mind, he was here with her now. She could touch him - hold him and kiss him. He wasn't going anywhere.

Addie took his bandage to the kitchen, they had a bucket of river water on the floor that the used for boiling through out the day.

"Daryl's pretty happy with you ya know." Andrea said sitting next to Dale.

"Really? I couldn't tell." she said back sarcastically.

"I mean it, I have never seen Daryl Dixon smile. Your the first time anyone's got to him."

"Well I guess that makes me special."

"We already knew that." Dale said. Addie walked back to Daryl cloth in hand, and when she got back, Daryl was awake.

"Talk to me in Portugese." he said.

"Está bonito Daryl Dixon. Você é bem-aventurança para mim." she said.


	26. Deuxième partie:  Time Lapse

After two weeks things were better.

Daryl's burns had healed. Addie's bruises had subsided, Shane had kept his distance, and everyone had grown into their new home.

They had seen one walker since they'd been there. One that had wandered and stubbled upon them, but the fence kept it from getting near them - it was easily killed and burned before the children even saw it. A few nights following the event extra men stood on watch. That meant Addie slept alone for a few hours... but eventually Daryl crawled underneath the sheets and his cold body met Addie's warmth.

They planned to drive into the nearest town in a few days to look for anything useful. They wanted to find coats for winter - supplies for the house, and maybe anyone alive who needed help.

* * *

><p>Addie closely followed Daryl he seemed to know where he was going, yet she knew that he had never been this way before.<p>

Daryl lead her through thick trees, over boulders, and past the river. He stopped her when he had found a turkey in the distance. Addie was amazed when he killed it from so far away, but a little concerned about how they were supposed to eat it. Any turkey she'd eaten have from a plastic container.

Addie decided the boulder she was on top of seemed sturdy enough to jump off of. So when she did she just didn't land right. She torqued her ankle, didn't break it, but maybe a good sprain. Daryl didn't notice what had happened until he realized Addie wasn't next to him anymore. And when he backtracked his steps he almost laughed. She was standing up, but only on one foot. She smiled as she hopped over to him,

"You ain't gonna get anywhere on one foot." he said picking her up. The turkey however, had to sit on her lap.

Addie had enjoyed that day with Daryl. They were maybe a mile from the house and it took them forever to get back because Daryl would set her down and tell her what markings were left on the tree by what animal. He would tell her what mushrooms were edible, and plants that she should avoid because the would leave rashes on her skin. She sat and watching him talk, he was a professor in his own way, he knew everything there was to know about the woods.

She was appalled by how he could think he was stupid. So she stood up and kissed him. And he kissed her back. They sort of got lost within each other while in the woods, each time they kissed made them only want to kiss again.

After several kisses later. Daryl heard something snap behind them, a branch. It was soft, but something large would have had to have caused it. After pulling away from Addie's lips he scanned the near by area. Addie had heard it too.

Daryl couldn't see anything near them. So he picked Addie back up, and they returned home.


	27. Celebration

Addie began supper, Daryl had showed her what plants were edible, and she picked the ones that tasted the best to her taste buds. She had mushrooms and fresh herbs, as well as some seasonings within the house. She cooked a very large meal for everyone using Daryl's turkey.

He had forced her to watch him clean it so that she could learn how in the event that "he might "not be there. That comment had made Addie sicker than the bird guts. She easily could say she loved him, and he probably loved her back... but she would never hear it. Daryl wasn't a feelings man, he had spent the begingin of their friendship distant and cold... and now that they were as together as you can get in this place, but he still had trouble showing his emotions. Except anger he was good at that one, he was always angry every time someone said something about Merle, and just the mere presence of Shane made him mad.

After Addie had served her meal, she couldn't count the many "ooohs," and "Mmmmms." that came out of everyone's mouths. They had spent months eating non perishables, and freeze dried things, but fresh meat along with herbs and spices made this meal a delicacy.

"Well I say the day after tomorrow we head into town, Grab what we need, so ya'll make lists tomorrow ya hear?" Rick stated.

"Are we celebrating anything? Glenn asked referring to the overly zealous meal.

"Not that I know of." Addie said back.

"Yeah you two ain't... uh getting married are ya?" Rick asked motioning to Addie and Daryl. Daryl took that moment of uncomfortable silence to choke on his beer, and Addie attempted to hide her red face.

"I've known him for two and a half weeks!" she exclaimed. "I wouldn't marry anybody that fast!" Daryl was still coughing. Dale patted his back to help him get the beer back out of his lungs.

"Sorry Daryl - wasn't trying to kill ya there." Rick said. Daryl looked as if he was going to say something but just went back to coughing up more beer. After he finally stopped coughing everyone looked around. That was an awkward moment.

"It is a fancy dinner, so It's only natural to think its for something special." Andrea said.

"Well your not pregnant then right?" asked Glenn. This time Addie choked on the water that had so easily been sliding down her throat until Glenn had spoken - Daryl again, was choking on beer. Lori seemed to have been caught off guard by the pregnancy comment as well.

"Jesus guys! If you keep this up they'll both drown!" Carol exclaimed.

"No." Addie was crossing her hands back and forth over her plate. "No." she said while laughing.

"I think there's more beer in my lungs than air." Daryl said to everyone.

"Okay. Well someone's gotta have good news! We can't let this meal go to waste." Rick said.

Lori took a deep breath and sighed. "Well shit." She paused. "I'm pregnant."


	28. Families

"Lori. What the fuck?" Shane said. Lori easily ignored him, and turned her attention to Rick who had a beaming face.

"Baby - A Baby? Thats great!" Rick seemed pleased, Lori seemed to have a strained look on hr face when Rick hugged her. Carol and Andrea came around to give her a hug as well. Shane seemed to have disappeared while the social gathering took place.

"Well now we have something to celebrate!" Glenn said.

"Well how far alone should you be?"

"Do you think its a girl?"

The rest of the dinner was full of questions about Lori's previous pregnancy, and about what it'd be like to have a baby around. The life the had here at the safe house was almost surreal because they hadn't seen a walker or hostile for days. It was actually safe, and maybe an acceptable place to raise a baby. Addie didn't see how having a baby in this period would be a good thing, but a baby nonetheless is a beautiful being and she was excited to have something so cute around.

She glanced at Daryl, did he want kids? Addie had understood that in her previous life she hadn't wanted any... but when your entire family is gone, you get this itching to create a new one. She wanted little babies... she did. Daryl seemed weirded out by the whole conversation but she would talk to him later.

* * *

><p>Addie went outside to bring in the camp light from the deck. While she was out there she caught herself staring into the dark tree line. Again, she heard that snap of a twig. The same one she had heard when she was out with Daryl. She saw no movement, nothing through the trees. So she turned her back and locked the door. When she came in she heard two people inside the living room...<br>_  
><em>_"How can you do this?" Shane asked her, "You know its mine."_

_"I don't know that. He is my husband, it could easily be his." Lori said back._

_"Why are you denying it?" he asked._

_"I slept with Rick the night he got back, ITS HIS." _she said angry this time. She stormed away and saw Addie standing in the kitchen. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked away. Shane seemed to be sitting in the living room still. Addie quickly walked down the hall to avoid him running into her as well.

Shane had been with Lori, and he has so easily tired to be with Addie. What had happened between them? And was it really Rick's baby? He was a good man and deserved a faithful wife.

Addie knew she wouldn't say anything, but she would talk to Lori, make sure she was alright. But that would have to wait till tomorrow.

* * *

><p>She walked into Daryl bedroom to find him shirtless, and in bed. His toned stomach caught her eyes and she had the urge to rake her nails across it while kissing him, instead she sat down next to him and asked, "Interesting conversation huh?"<p>

"Guess so. I think it'll do more harm than good."

"Why?

"Well back when we were at the quarry, I was alway out huntin' and Shane and Lori seemed to think they were alone when they fucked each others brains out."

"So it _is_true. I just heard them arguing abou it."

"Yeah - granted Lori did think Rick was dead. But Shane, I think he left his friend behind for dead."

"Well thats a stretch."

"I don't think so, Rick woke up in a hospital. He had been there weeks after the attacks... and he said when he left his room there was a bed pushed up against it. I think Shane didn't want him dead, but she sure as hell didn't want him around when he left town with Lori."

"Well okay, maybe not a stretch." she admitted.

"Okay - and don't freak out by me asking this. Please. But do you want kids?"

"In this shit? No. I wouldn't want to sit and worry about my kid gettin' eatin' by a damn walker."

"Yeah, I agree." she said. Addie knew his reasoning, she saw it. But she also saw the need for a family, the need to make normal humans.

"Well what if it wasn't this mess?" she said. "Would you have babies with me?"

"If we weren't in this, I'd be in a bar, you'd be in France."

Addie didn't say anything after Daryl's comment. He had reason to think that - but Addie felt that she was supposed to end up in Georgia. Eventually humanity has to change and evolve, and she just happened to be alive during the time that it happened. I guess you could say she believe in her destiny.


	29. Rochelle

Addie lay next to Daryl that morning, he was still sleeping when she had woken up. Today they were headed to a town north of their home, and Addie was worried. She had asked to come along by Daryl joked with her when he said she was too clumsy. He had really been worried about Addie's safety, but yet she was worrying about his.

"You stare at everyone like that when they sleep?" he said when his eyes opened. She shook her head no. _How could he be leaving her behind?_Addie was mad.

"No no baby. Don't give me that look." he said.  
>"I'm not your baby." Daryl rolled over on top of her,<br>"But you are mad."  
>"Bingo."<br>"I'm not letting you come. You can be mad at me."  
>"But I want to 'have your back'," she said quoting an american saying.<br>"Then have it here, by not making me worry about you. I already worry about you sleeping in the same house as Shane."  
>"Please." She pleaded. "I want to-" Daryl kissed the words away from her mouth, she easily slid her hands through his hair and gripped the back of his neck.<p>

His hands began to slide down her stomach and to her underwear. He stopped kissing her for a moment and before she could speak again he slipped two fingers inside of her, and it turned whatever she had to say into a long gasp. He went back to kissing her - her neck, her chest, She maneuvered the t-shirt she wore of his above her breasts so he could massage them with his other hand and lips. She easily came within a few minutes - Daryl was a god when he touched her, and he showed her no mercy if she asked him to quit. And he easily got her to quiver underneath him, maybe french girls were different, and they weren't stubborn like american women.

Daryl loved how easy she was to please and did it often. They always waited to have actual sex - They did everything else until they couldn't stand it and finally had to ravish each other. He was slightly afraid of getting Addie pregnant without having access to contraceptives. Her grandfather obviously didn't expect her to be having sex since they were absent through-out the whole house.

Daryl felt more passion with Addie than he'd ever felt with any woman, granted a lot of the women he slept with had been druck or quite stupid. Addie was crazy sexy - she drove him wild even when her body was drowned in and oversized t-shirt.

* * *

><p>Rick, Shane, Daryl, Andrea, T Dog, and Glenn all loaded into two cars and headed for the nearest town. The nearest town was in Wilcox County, A small town called Rochelle.<p>

When the arrived they were relived to see no walkers. Graned the town looked pretty deserted, so there might not be supplies either.

"Convenience store -" Andrea said over the walkie. "-on your right." They pulled over their vehicles and stepped out, Daryl ran to the corner and peered around, no walkers. The street they were on was clear and so was the next one over. He nodded to Rick, and RIck kicked int he glass of the shop door. It seems like it had been locked and Rick had chosen this town because it was close to them, and far from the Highway, meaning it was less likely to be looted already.

They were happy to see that the shelve were still stocked. Trash bags began to fill with anything canned - They basically cleaned off the shelves. Rick even took a few pregnancy tests for Lori. There was asprin, water, food, and tourist clothing. Daryl grabbed all kinds of clothing for Addie. Andrea hauled a couple sacks back to the car, when she noticed someone.

Andrea saw a small child running toward her. A small girl, _a walker,_ she couldn't kill a small girl! As the girl began to run Andrea noticed something, the girl was crying, limping, but she seemed... human. When the girl finally got to Andrea she hugged her hips and cried.  
>"I let them out." she said. Andrea bent down and looked into her eyes, she spoke, walkers couldn't speak.<br>"Rick!" Andrea yelled.  
>"SHH!" the little girl said. "They'll hear you!" Rick came out of the store and saw the small girl Andrea had around her waist, she was maybe Carl's age. Her face looked of Asian decent, and her face was streamed with tears.<p>

A walker seemed to peer around the corner she had come from. Rick saw the walker and ran down the street, he turned to shoot the walker in the head, but after being able to see around the corner he held the trigger. He immediately turned around and ran back towards Lori.

"Lori.. You should start the car!" Rick tried not to raise his voice too much. Andrea saw more and more walkers appear from where Rick had been standing.

"They were locked up." the little girl said, "I didn't mean to let them out."


	30. Glory Path

"Lori, I hope you dont mind me asking but-"

"You don't have to ask. I can explain." she said, "Shane got me and Carl out. We became close on the way to Atlanta... and we did sleep together. But I thought Rick was dead, I was attempting to move on when suddenly he's back in my life again. And I've ben faithful ever since."

"I wouldn't even go as far as to say you were unfaithful. But Rick... he doesn't know, does he?"

"No I'm afraid not. But I'd like it to stay that way."

"Then baby... could be Shane's though..."

"Even if it is Shane's there is no law to prove it and Rick is my husband, he is the father of all my kids. No matter what." Lori had tears in her eyes, Addie gently touched her hand to hers.

"Lori I can keep a secret." Addie said. She could see Lori felt guilt for what she had done, that would explain why she waited so long to tell everyone.

Addie and Lori had been working on fixing dinner. Ever since the meal last night Addie seemed to keep cooking, it was what she was good at, and Lori knew how to make all the american desserts everyone liked. Tonight, peach pie.

* * *

><p>The sun had a short period of time before it set. Addie was beginning to worry about the trip when she saw a car pull around the house and into the back. She left the front room and entered the kitchen.<p>

"They're back!" Addie said. Carl ran out the door to greet his father who was exiting the vehicle. Andrea followed, carrying someone in her arms.

The small girl was brought into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She was still crying, Andrea brought her chocolate chip cookies that Carol had been able to concoct. She held it in her hand, but didn't take a bite.

"The doors had a bar in them." she said. "One of them had grabbed my mama and I grabbed the bar from the door to kill it. It died... but my mama did too." The girl sobbed. Obviously her mind was riddled with images of her dead mother. "Then when I turned around they had all come out and I barely got away. But - But - they ate her." She was referring to her mother. Of course she got away, flesh had been the distraction. Andrea held the girl close to her chest

"It's okay, you're safe now."

* * *

><p>Andrea screamed into the shop, "WALKERS! LOTS OF 'EM!"<p>

Daryl looked at her, and then back at the group - they had maybe ten seconds to act. Andrea headed for the car carrying the little girl, and Rick was coming up fast. Daryl and Shane looked at each other, they were the only ones downstairs, Glenn and T were upstairs.

_Shit._

Daryl knew climbing two flights of stairs and back would take too much time. Instead Daryl took a heavy jagged peice of metal off the floor and held it under the handle of the door to the stairs. He hit it several times with his crossbow driving it deep within the frame of the door, the knob would turn but would catch on the metal, allowing it to stay shut.

"Let's go!" Daryl yelled, then he noticed Shane was already in the drivers seat to the car. The engine reved when he saw the car jolt foreword, away from him.


	31. Destiny

"We had to leave." Andrea stated.

"They were right behind us!" Rick said. "They should be here by now." Rick was referring to the fact that the sky now showed a moon, instead of a sun. It had been an hour since Rick and Andrea had returned.

Addie was worried sick - Daryl was missing. They had been ambushed and left almost all the supplies behind, even some people. She hoped to god Daryl wasn't one of them.

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent. They only spoke to comfort the little girl, they found out her name was Abha Cho. She lived there with her mother... until the unfortunate happened. Abha had eaten her cookie, and eventually she fell asleep on Andrea's lap. Addie sat in a leather armchair by the window closest to the front door.<p>

Then she saw lights.

Through the trees there were lights. Addie stepped out onto the fron porch - sure enough she could hear an engine, and she thought she heard another one of those branches snap... but of course a car was big enough to do that.

When it finally came into view she saw that it was the other vehicle. She couldn't see who was driving, but when it stopped in front of the house, Shane exited the drivers side, and Daryl exited the passenger side.

Addie's feet were already running. She ran straight to Daryl and jumped in his arms, his skin was hot, his face was sweaty and he seemed angry. But he held her tight to him for a second before setting her down in front of him.

She immediately began checking his arms, any part of him she could see to make sure he wasn't injured. Rick and Andrea stood behind them,

"Were's Glenn, and T?" Rick asked.

"They were upstairs. Ain't exactly enough time to jump in the car before them Walkers jumped on us." Daryl said.

"Daryl it all happened so fast."

"Well they're still alive, and they will be till morning. So best get some sleep cause we're goin' back for that stupid chinaman and the dog."

"Thats good news." Rick said.

"How did you - "

"I wedged the door shut." he said. Daryl was being cold. He obviously held them responsible for the sloppy getaway.

"What the fuck was goin' down?" Shane asked,

"A little girl pulled a crowbar out of a door to help save her mother. Then all those walkers walked out, they fed on her mother, gave her a chance to escape - but some followed." Andrea said.

"Well I wanna be back as soon as it's light out." Daryl said.

"Do they even know we're comin' back for them?" Andrea asked.

"I saw them through the windows upstairs... I yelled. But I don't know for sure." Daryl said.

"Daryl's has a good plan - we leave at dawn, wait on the outskirts of town till it's light out, then we creep in, kill anythin' in our way and get 'em out." Shane was agreeing with Daryl. Apparently that car ride put some tremendous weight on their relationship, maybe it was all good.

Addie nodded in agreement to the plan, she knew that T and Glenn had to be saved. But she fought back tears when she realized that meant Daryl had to leave again.

"Looks like you have maybe seven hours of down time then." Rick said looking at the moon,

"Rest, eat, and reload." Daryl said.

* * *

><p>Addie was still holding back tears when she finally lay down. Daryl was wide awake in bed, still angry. She wanted to talk to him - to know he was okay, but the stern look on his face said he'd kill anything that tried to get inside right now.<p>

"I was worried." was all she said.

"Well that's pretty fuckin' nice."

"You didn't come home, I though the worst!"

"Well the worst did happen, we left two men back there, like dogs, just like my brother!"

"I know, I mean - "

"No that's just it you don't know." he said. "You never knew anything, you just waltzed in here with your stupid accent and swept us off your feet because you had some map." he said. His tone was very hurtful to Addie.

"I woulda been better off if it were just Merle and me. We shoulda never joined up with these fuckin' bastards."

Then the tears fell.

"I found my grandfather with a hole in his chest, his organs were around his body, rather than inside it. I found my friends and family either with bullet holes in their heads or bites in their neck. Oh and the blood. There was so much blood covering everything I owned, thats why I left with three shirts. My dog is dead, and the only thing I had left was Alex and a chance at freedom. And at the last second even those two things were taken from me." Addie pointed to her chest while her arm was shaking.

She took a deep breath.

"I could say the exact same thing. _Maybe I would've been better off with Alex._ But Daryl Dixon, here is the fucking truth: If I was with Alex I would have been food. If I hadn't run, I wouldn't have found you, and If I hadn't pleaded you to come here, we'd be in tents on the side of the road, starving!" She turned to leave. But instead she thought of her last remark, she leaned in closely to meet his eyes "And one last thing. If I hadn't done all those things then I wouldn't be here, in this moment to tell you I love you." then she slapped him hard across his face, and left the room.


	32. Girls

Addie walked downstairs, she found it hard to conceal the tears in her eyes, but she found the strength to walk right up to Andrea and put her head down on her shoulder. Andrea held her and handed her a glass of wine.

She was with Lori and Carol in the kitchen. Lori was avoiding Shane and Rick, she was irritated when they brought back pregnancy tests. They were all drinking away the pain they felt from missing T and Glenn.

Nobody could sleep. Everyone was worried, so apparently alcohol was tonights entertainment. Addie easily downed a glass of red wine, the year was sweet, not bitter.

Lori was sad she could drink, but she managed to heal her pain by talking with fellow girls and bitching about everything they had been through.

Something about them sitting around the table talking about life made them laugh. One topic was the lack of sex toys in the post-apocalyptic world. They talked about high school lovers, their favorite jobs, their parents, and anything that had once brought them happiness.

"So you _have_to tell us..." Andrea paused. "Daryl. What's he like?"

Addie smiled and nodded her head - the wine made her a little more open.  
>"Well..." she held out her hands about eight inches apart, they easily understood her gesture. And laughing again filled the room.<p>

"Well how many have you gotten... you know in one session." Carol asked her referring to the amount of _pleasure_Daryl could give her. Addie simply held up her hand extending three fingers.

"Well now we know why he's good with the hunting, he just has that animalistic embodiment." Carol said. Again, the room filling with laughter.

"Dale's not bad either." Andrea added. Everyone's jaw dropped in response, Dale was in fact much older than Andrea.

"Dear God." Addie said. "At least I'm not the only one."

"Well that just leaves me jealous." Carol said. They each spent more time talking about their sex lives, whether it was satisfying or unsatisfying, but the nature of the topic reminded them of how the used to gossip with their friends, bringing back some normalcy.

* * *

><p>"What'd he do to make you upset?" Lori asked, obviously being sober made her question the more prominent questions.<p>

"I told him I loved him." she admitted shamefully.

"And he didn't say it back." Lori nodded. "That bastard."

"I didn't exactly give him a chance." she said. "He's upset about the situation, it relates a lot to his brother, and I know it bothers him - but he just set me off."

"What'd he do?"

"Just sometimes disregards us being together, he thinks its a freak accident. So it bothers me."

"Well it kinda is, Daryl by himself is pretty normal - but they must've come from an odd family - because Merle was a handful."

"So I heard. But he still misses Merle."

"I miss my family too."

"Me too."

"Me three." The atmosphere in the kitchen quickly changed again back to drab sadness.

"Take this for me." Lori said, "I don't wanna be pregnant anymore."

"Lori, they got them so we could be sure."

"Well I am pretty damn sure." Lori said. They had brought back pregnancy tests and Lori was reluctant to take one.

They all moved into the bathroom there had been bathwater there that they left to warm up. Lori poured some soap in and jumped inside.

"Look if we all took a test it wouldn't mean anything!" Andrea said,

"Well It means I could pretend one of them is mine and then Rick would stop being so happy." No one knew what that meant except for Addie - she felt guilt every second of everyday because of this baby.

"I'll do it." Addie said, "I understand, but you know eventually you'll get bigger."

"Yeah, but at least maybe I'll be able to sleep."

"I'll help too, but you should still take one." Andrea said, "Then you can say you took two to 'make sure'."

Addie didn't agree with Lori running from her problems, but if Shane wanted to do something about it, she knew it'd be safer to help Lori fake it.

After Andrea, Lori and Addie spent a short while in the bathroom, they were soon waiting the two minutes allotted for the test.

Only the plan didn't work as planned. Because two were positive.


	33. Negativity

Lori looked at the three tests.

"I CALL THIS ONE!" Lori said snatching the negative test. Andrea and Addie looked at the two positives "OH NO YOU DON'T!" They wrestled the test away from Lori,

"This has to be mine."

"No.. it's mine!" Carol quickly pulled them apart.

"There's one test left, just... one of you take it."

"I don't wanna." Andrea said.

"Me either." each girl was afraid that they now knew one of them was pregnant. How would they deal with two babies?

"Lori this was a dumb idea.

"You're pregnant again, and Andrea and I go back to not being pregnant."

"Ohhh noo. No. One of you is prego." Lori teased.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Andrea hissed.

"This is a mess." Addie commented.

"Tell me about it." Carol said.

Panic over took them and Addie grabbed the bottle of wine to take another drink.

"Addie!" they all yelled at her. She quickly spit the wine into the sink.

"Jesus guys." Andrea said. "We gotta calm the fuck down before someone comes down here."

"Well what do you suppose we do?"

"Go piss on this, and then we'll panic properly, when we know who is really pregnant."

"You do it." Addie suggested.

"It doesn't make you any less pregnant if I do it." Andrea said.

"I could say the same to you." Addie sighed. "Okay okay fine, I just am so... Freaked out! Right freaked, that means scared right?"

Andrea laughed, "Yes. It does. This is going to be fine."

"Daryl doesn't want kids. He told me that."

"Well he may not get a choice." Carol said, Addie easily returned with the test. Another agonizing two minutes had to pass.

"What about Dale?"

"Dale loves kids."

"Then God I hope you're pregnant."

Lori smoothed Addie's hair, "I know how you feel."

Addie stepped outside while she waited. She heard the snapping noises again, apparently that was how the woods sounded since she heard it almost every time she was outside. After another minute and thirty seconds passed before they called her inside, flipped the test and Andrea let out a long sigh.

"Thank god," Andrea said. Addie immediately smacked her in the arm.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? Can these things even be accurate this soon?"

"It says - two weeks post, so I assume so..." Carol said.

"Oh god." Addie buried her hands deep into her sleeves. "I can't be like my mother."

"Well Addie she couldn't be there for you, but you can be there for your baby."

"My mother was ill. Mentally. She tried to... to..." Addie could barely finish. "kill me. In that very tub." she pointed behind her.

"There's no way you'd be like that!" Lori immediately hugged her. "You are a good person, and I'm a mother - I know another good mother when I see one."

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell any of us?"

"That's why you freaked... that night you were sick - we had you in the tub."

"Yeah.. I must have repressed my memories of her, because they didn't surface until we came here. I was scared you'd think I was crazy."

"No."

"Never sweetie."

"I think I'm going to throw up some of that alcohol." Addie said. "Then again, I might wait till after I tell Daryl."

"He'll be okay, I think he'll secretly be happy." Lori said.

"Secretly isn't what I want."

"Well did you want kids?"

"Yes, I do."

_"Do."_ Being the key word there." Andrea said, Addie smiled one last time before she went upstairs - they'd be leaving for town soon. What was she going to do.


	34. Lack of Words

Dawn was approaching fast. Addie had stood outside of Daryl's room for maybe thirty minutes, until she sat down, and waited for another thirty minutes.

_"Daryl I'm pregnant? I'm Going to have a baby. You're a father. Did he really mean what he had said?"_ All this Addie thought to herself while quietly waiting outside. She could sometimes hear Daryl inside, he didn't seem to be sleeping. _Would he hate me?_

Addie was afraid to lose Daryl, this was her new home... she loved him. She really did.

Addie seemed surprised when Daryl opened the door. She very carefully stood up and tried to walk away, an escape that didn't seem conspicuous. But Daryl grabbed her arm, and pulled her close to him in he doorway.

For a moment he held her there. She let his hand caress her back, and she melted into him.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I had no right."

"Daryl I should speak-" he again cut her off.

"I should never have said that to you. You've had a hard time just like everyone, I'm not any worse off."

"Daryl I know."

"Things are just crazy without Merle, I miss him."

"Yes, Daryl, I know."

"But I wouldn't be better off with him, I'm lucky to have you, apparently someone that loves me."

"Yes Daryl, I-"

"Can you forgive me for sayin' those things? And I don't say I'm sorry often."

"Yes Daryl. But-" Addie paused for too long.

"But. Of course, you shouldn't forgive me. I took you for granted."

"Damnit Daryl." her fists clenched. She waited patiently for him to get out each sentence, this was enough. "Shut up." she kissed him. And he pulled her back into him while lifting her off the ground.

She let him kiss her, she enjoyed his calloused fingers roaming her body, she had something to tell him... she couldn't remember...

His grip demanded her attention, and she gave it. He placed her on the bed underneath him, he easily unbuttoned her jean shorts and slid them off along with her underwear. Daryl made her dizzy he was kissing every inch of her body. His fingers tickled her skin while he kissed all the way down her body. She quivered when he kissed her inner thighs but before her licked her wetness. She moaned. His tongue seemed to dive inside her and he kissed that incredible sensitive button. She could barely hold on when he slipped two fingers inside her - after that each kiss he gave her brought her higher and higher to her peak. She grabbed Daryl's hair and pulled when she finally released all the pleasure her body had built up.

She took in deep, heavy breaths. Daryl helped her under the covers. He wanted to lay with her until had to leave. It very well could've been their last time together.

She leaned on his shoulder why she lay there. She thought about how he made her feel incredible. He knew she loved him.

"You've been drinkin' hm?" he asked.

"Oh god Daryl.. I have to tell you something." Addie said, this time he wouldn't cut her off. "I've spent the night talking with the girls. It had to do with the baby and everything..."

"Okay...?"

"Well if you make a long story short, I guess you could say that... I... uh..."

"Addie."

"Daryl, I'm pregnant. I... I... just found out. I didn't know how to tell you."

"Are you sh-"

"Sure? Yes. Do... do you hate me?"

"Hate you?" There was a knock on Daryl door, it was Rick, he needed to be downstairs.

He stood up and pulled on the rest of his clothes while putting his crossbow across his back.

"Addie how could I hate you?"

"You just said you didn't want them." she said while a tear crossed her eye,

"I didn't. Not in a world like this. It'll make me paranoid watching out of a kid - but I'll love one without a doubt."

"Really?" she asked smiling.

"Yes really. And Addie, If I come back from this, if we make it out of this all okay," Daryl paused. "I'll marry you, and raise this child right. If you let me of course."

Addie nodded her head while biting her bottom lip. "Addie, I'm sorry, but, I love you too."


	35. Death

The sun was rising just as the caught sight of the town. They easily made it there without problems, however streets full of walkers was another story. They were less active during the day, but it still was by no means a safe trip.

Daryl Rick, and Shane were the only ones who came back, they wanted strong men to get in and get out. They were going to try and grab some of the supplies they left too.

They stopped far away from town so that the walkers wouldn't hear the vehicle. They each had their own weapon, but Daryl was the one in front on account of his crossbow being the most quiet.

The walkers seemed to have scattered, the three men quietly made their way to the general store. Each walker they ran into fell silently, and they seemed to not be attracting any their direction.

Thirty feet ahead, the store. The door was still smashed, and it was likely to be full of walkers. Daryl ran across the street and Shane followed, sure enough walkers had crowded around the jammed door. They could probably smell the flesh upstairs.

"I'll give 'em the slip." Shane said.

Daryl nodded, he and Rick quietly hid themselves in an alley way as Shane tapped the bell behind the door. The walkers turned in a flash at the sound - Shane slowly walked backward as they stumbled toward him, and once they were out of the store - he ran down the street.

Daryl and Rick moved into the shop and Rick looked at the door.

"What the fuck Daryl." he said looking at the shard of metal impaled in the doors frame. "I don't even know if I can break this."

"It's easy." He said. He used the but of the cross bow to bend the metal past the knob and it turned.

"You're lucky that held up."

"Yeah Yeah..." They headed upstairs Daryl first. He reached the top step when a heavy hunk of metal hit him in the head. He fell to the ground.

"WHOA WHOA!" Rick said. T Dog had mistaken them for walkers and hit Daryl with a golf club. Daryl rubbed the nub now forming on his head.

"Damn nigger." he said.

"Sorry bro, I thought they'd got in."

"Daryl made sure they didn't."

"While it's clear? Come on."

Glenn and T follow them down.

"We thought you left us." Glenn said.

"Yeah - thought you were gettin' your revenge." T said.

"You two can shut the fuck up."

They grabbed the sacks full of supplies and Daryl peered out the store. One walker was on the street. He nailed it with an arrow and ran after it to collect it. They scurried off behind Daryl and headed towards the outskirts of town.

"Parked over the hill, I'll find Shane." Rick said.

Daryl tailed Glenn and T as they headed towards the car.

Rick cut through alley ways, and even climbed a fire escape in attempt to find Shane. _Where had he gone?_

Rick avoided dense walker areas and started to make his way back to the car incase Shane was there too. But on his way back he saw him.

It seemed to be a city building, he was shoving a long metal bar in between door handles, it was stained with blood..  
>"Shane!" Rick ran up to him. Shane was standing weird, clutching his stomach.<p>

"You okay?" Shane's hand was shaking... he was scared. "You bit?"

"Man I - I - I fell. Well one of them pushed me." he said lifting his arm he saw a stab wound, it came from the very bar he had shoved into the doors. and the also saw blood on the his sleeve.

"I lured them in... got cornered, and when I ran I fell. Guess I didn't really... make it out." The bar had gone all the way through his back and out the front. Rick's eyes filled with tears for his partner. He had the courage to pull out the bar to lock the door. He thought back to the day where he'd gotten shot on the job, Shane was there for him. Shane saved his life, ...twice.

"I tried to get you from that hospital." Shane said, his voice shaky.

"I know, I know you did. And you saved my wife and son." Rick said. Shane slumped up against the wall.

"I know I won't make it... but I don't wanna die here." he said.

"You won't." Rick grabbed Shane's good arm and draped it over his neck, he helped Shane walk out of town, and to the car.

They drove half way back home. Before Shane spoke. Daryl had put up a fight about letting him back in the car, thinking he was infected but Rick over-powered him.

Shane was very pale, he barely had enough strength to ask Rick to stop the car.

Rick nodded. When they arrived he pulled over the car and helped Shane out. The grass was green... and in the daylight the old school house looked nice.

"I'd like it here." he said.

Ricks eyes were still full of tears. He could feel from Shane's arm that his blood was boiling. His pale face showed exactly how much blood actually flowed out of his veins.

They stood there for a long time while Shane lay in the shade. His fever seemed to be winning. Rick held his pistol to his head but couldn't pull the trigger.

"Daryl wouldn't have a problem with it." Shane chuckled. Daryl laughed too.

"Yeah, he wouldn't. But it's my job." Rick said. Kneeling next to Shane, Rick put his head in his lap.

"You gotta take care of Lori, and that baby." Shane said. Rick hesitated after Shane shut his eyes. "At least..." he murmured. "I won't be one of them."

Those were Shane's last words.


	36. Outing

They left the fresh grave that afternoon. Daryl suggested burning the body, but everyone protested. They piled in the car and headed for home, without Shane.

"Thanks... for comin' back." T said.

"Yeah.. you had us worried.." Glenn added.

"If I had the time to get ya, I would have."

"Well thanks anyways."

They drove in silence the rest of the way home. Rick was mourning Shane, and Daryl just liked ignoring Glenn and T. Lori was outside when they pulled the car around back.

She watched as only four men emerged from the car. Although her face showed sadness, inside she was slightly thrilled, her baby could be Rick's without hassle from Shane. She already had enough trouble keeping Shane from Carl. But she could see Rick was stricken with pain, he hadn't known of the affair, and now he never would.

Daryl and T carried the supplies inside while Glenn got him and T some food and water. They sat down on the table when Addie came downstairs. She ran into Daryl's arms.

"Ohh your okay!" she murmured into his shoulder. Daryl pulled her new clothes out from the sacks they carried in. "For me?" she asked.

"Who else?" Daryl said, Addie smile at him for remembering. "There's one thing though, Shane... he didn't make it back." Addie touched her fingers to her lips. Poor Shane.

* * *

><p>Once settled, Addie curled up next to Daryl on the couch. Addie noticed a peculiar look on Daryl's face. "What's wrong?" she asked.<p>

"Well Shane.." Addie knew he hadn't like Shane. "He coulda' left me behind that first trip, but he stopped. I was just thinking that... when he died he wasn't such a bad guy."

"Your right." Addie said. She kissed Daryl's lips. And he slowly sank back to her pulling her tighter. She was only disappointed when he pulled away.

"So what about this thing?" he asked rubbing her belly.

"To be honest, I haven't the slightest idea." she said back.

"A kid. Seems like a challenge." he saw the worried look on Addie's face. "But a good challenge!" he corrected, nodding his head. "I never thought I have a kid..."

"Why not?" she asked.

"We lived in this apartment for a while, me n' Merle. And there was this baby next door that would wake us up at night. It drove us crazy. Merle said I was ugly as a baby. And I... well.. I don't think I'd be a good father."

"YOU'RE WORRIED? My mother suffered so much mentally that she tried to drown me. I should be the only one worried."

"Well that is true. But you got those makings of a good mom in ya. Ya cook, yer clean, you're smart. You'll do great."

"Well so will you Mr. Dixon." she said folding her arms and pouting.

"WAIT WHOA WHOA WHOA." Glenn said. "I thought Lori was pregnant."

Addie and Daryl could hear Rick from the kitchen, "She is."

"Well then what are you two talking about?" Glenn pointed at the cuddly couple on the couch.

"Uhhmm." was all Addie could muster.

Then Lori yelled, "She pregnant too."

"HEY!" Addie yelled walking in the kitchen, most everyone was eating something. "If I pregnant Andrea's pregnant too!"

Everyone looked at Andrea.

"I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT!" she yelled.

Addie just smiled. "I know, but now everyone know you're with... _someone._"

Andrea looked appalled. Before she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay, I think we need to figure somethings out." Rick said.

"Okay... Addie and Daryl have been with each other for a few weeks, Addie, are you, or are you not..." Rick paused. "with child."

She rolled her eyes. "Oui."

"And Andrea... are _you_pregnant?"

"NO!"

"Then how come she accused you...?" Rick asked. Lori and Addie were trying to conceal smiles.

"Uh. Well..." Dale walked in the room mid-sentence for another glass of brandy. He placed his hand on Andrea's shoulder. Then everyone started laughing.

"Whats going on here?" Dale asked.

"You uh.. just kinda outed us." Andrea whispered to Dale. His face went bright red like a Santa and polished off his newly filled glass of Brandy.


	37. Hunter

Several days passed since Shane's death. It seemed the only thing Rick would focus on was Lori and the baby. He was a little distraught at losing a partner, and a dear friend.

Daryl took to the baby business as if it were a foreign policy. He didn't talk about it around everyone else, only with Addie, before they went to sleep or before they... you know.

Again things were quiet at home. Addie and Carol cooked dinners, Lori helped when she wasn't with Carl, or puking from morning sickness. Daryl had taken Addie out into the forest once more to help her gather some herbs and mushrooms.

There they had quietly made love. Daryl was quizzing her from the trip before on poisonous plants when he swept her off her feet and carried her to their small pond. They swam for what seemed like hours before she climbed out of the water half naked, he hadn't been able to resist her like that – and they ravished each other on the grassy floor – only then to jump back into the water to clean themselves off again.

They hadn't said they loved each other since that day they had the heated argument. She quietly swam up to him and whispered it in his ear.

He had heard her, and loved hearing what she said. And he took a moment really thinking about Adeline Mimieux. He soft brown hair, her pale green eyes – he thought about how she spoke French in her sleep and saw that he could love even when he didn't know he could himself. Everything about her was the opposite of him, but yet they had the same mind, educated or not, and the same heart.

Yes, Daryl did love her, and he said it back, twice, once into each ear.

They no longer slept in cars, or tents. Everyone slept in their warm bed, ate a hot meal, and bathed regularly. The only downside was the weak power supply, beers weren't cold, meat didn't keep long but they made due. They had a good life here, it was only a matter of time before they had to protect it.

There was a loud engine outside the house. Over the dinner conversation no one had heard it until it was at the front door. Everyone immediately felt fear. Loaded shotguns at the door were cocked, crossbow loaded, handguns concealed, and even the women grabbed some kitchen knives.

There was a large truck, the color of forest green, and out stepped a man with red hair, he had a scraggly beard and a camouflage hat. The passenger door opened and two more people stepped out.

_scavengers._ was their first thought. A truck bed, for gathering supplies, prisoners, whatever.

There was a boy among them, he was of shorter stature, he seemed to be more of a thin man, and the second man who stepped out after the first looked the same – twins perhaps.

"I reckon' we're in need of assistance." The bearded man said.


	38. Laws

The man outstretched his arm to shake Rick's hand on account of his trying to be polite, his hand shook uncontrollably, and Rick looked at it strangely.

"Don't mind this, genetics disease. Only we don't got no doctor to stop it now, so we just have to live with it." The man said, gesturing to his sons. "I'm John, this here is Jeremy, and that's Jason, but I don't reckon you can tell them apart."

"I'm Rick. What can we do for you?"

"Well we ain't had no resources except gas, and we've been without food for two days now."

"We have some food, some to share. But frankly we don't know ya'll - and if we let you inside, you'll have to get comfortable with guns near by."

"Sir, any hospitality is appreciated, we understand it's under the terms ya'll are comfortable with.

Rick looked at Lori, and she went inside, she took Carol, Sophia, Carl, and Abha upstairs. They had finished eating - and as a precaution should stay away from the newcomers.

* * *

><p>Rick and Glenn gave them what was left from their dinner that night, they seemed to be hungry - and ate quite a bit. They favored the meat, less of the potatoes and canned vegetables. They mentioned about how the meant had been on the burner for too long, and that the redder it was, the better.<p>

T seemed intimidating with his shotgun loaded as he sat next to the three men.

"We can send you on you way with some food for the next few days." Rick said.

"That's awfully nice of you." He said.

"But Paw – I'm sure tired." Jeremy said.

"Sorry Jeremy – but I reckon we best be on our way…" the man paused just long enough for Rick to think it over.

"Well we could muster up a spare bedroom –" Daryl stood up and push Rick back into the hallway.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin'?"

"Bein' nice." He said. "Something you're not to fond of."

"I'm not too fond of people staying in my house. Ones that we know nothing about and could be planning something."

"They're not." Rick said. "Now If your so worried then go protect the only person you care about.

* * *

><p>"They're staying." Daryl said angry as he slammed the door to their room. Addie had been concerned since they'd arrived, everyone had – they seemed nice – but they were still unsettling.<p>

"But I won't leave this room, and you won't go anywhere without me." Daryl said putting her face in his hands.

"I think we'll be okay." She said. "But you're still going to be overprotective, aren't you?"

"Damn straight. That's _my_baby in there." He said with a smile, and rested his hand on her stomach – Addie put her hand of his and smiled back at him.

"Do you think it's crazy… how fast we fell for each other?"

"I didn't fall." He said. "You did. About four times I think."

"I'm serious Daryl. It s legitimate question."

"I think…" he said sitting on the bed sliding off his shoes. "…that everything these days… well the old rules don't apply. They don't apply at all. If you want to fall in love, have a baby, and get married all in twenty-four hours there's nothing to stop you. "

"I'm pretty sure you hated me the first twenty-four hours."

"Nah, kind felt bad for running you over. But law's don't apply no more. You can't charge me, they won't throw me in jail. See! Everything's different."

"Then what's stopping you from marrying me Mr. Dixon?"


	39. Netting 2

After Daryl found little sleep, he woke up to his beautiful… beautiful… _Hm what do I call her?_he thought. _Girlfriend? Fiancé? Lover? …Wife? Baby mama. Yeah she won't like that. _

"What?" she said as he stared at her.

"Nothing. Oh nothing." He said. "Your pretty when you wake up." She shook her head in disagreement.

Their room was cozy; they had one bed, a dresser, a nightstand, a closet, and a desk. Andrea had Abha sleeping in Addies old bed. Addie and Daryl had been inseparable since that first night they spent together.

"When I thought you were sick… I was really worried." He said. "I never wanted to get attached to you – because if I lost you… well, I just don't want to go through that again."

Addie was about to respond when her first wave of morning sickness kicked in and she had to leap for the door.

* * *

><p>"So I guess this place is pretty secluded from them zombies huh?" John said while sitting at the breakfast table.<p>

"Luckily yes." T said. They were cooking powdered eggs; today Rick was supposed to make the men leave.

"We've gathered you some grain, and some canned goods. I apologize but this is all we can offer you."

"I understand." Said John. "This is your home, you've got a pretty god set up goin' on here and we've disturbed it."

"Yes that's exactly it." Lori said.

Daryl came down stairs,

"Where's Addie?" Carol asked.

"She's sick."

"Then we're in the same boat." Lori said.

"No joke." Daryl said.

They all seemed to eat their fair share of eggs, and the silence that overcame the table was awkward.

"So where ya'll from?" Rick asked.

"Oh. North." John said.

"We've been traveling for quite some time – we'd been down here further from cities – figured towns were safer."

"True – Atlanta is overrun." Rick said.

"How'd you find this place?" Jeremy asked,

Rick paused, but answered: "We ran into someone, it's their house."

"Well who?" they asked. Daryl gave Rick a look that said _"Shut the fuck up." _

"No one important." He said ending the conversation.

"You guys got kids? How many?" John asked. They had seen the children when they arrived, but since the mothers had confined the kids to their rooms the men hadn't seen them.

"Well three for now." Rick said.

"For now?" he asked.

"For now." Rick said. "If you fellas are done with breakfast we'd love to show you out.

"Well that will do just fine," he said. "I thank you again for the hospitality."

"Yes, thanks," "Thank you." The twins said.

Daryl helped them carry the sack of canned goods to the truck. He threw them on top of their gear, and then noticed something.

They were hunters. Explained why they hadn't found food in a while, even Daryl could rarely find some meat. Daryl saw several bear traps, rope, knives, netting.

_Nets. Oh my God._

Daryl didn't know what to do but he ran his fingers through the netting… the fabric, the holes. It was all too familiar.


	40. Darkness

They waved kindly as they drove away. Back into the woods, Daryl made sure the gate was locked before going back into the house. Any attempt to keep them out would make him feel better.

He grabbed the book on nets from the study, and went to his room. Sick Addie was lying on the bed. She was eating a piece of toast to settle her stomach. Daryl kissed her forehead. She was so beautiful, even when sick.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"They guys – they left."

"That's good news." She said.

"Maybe not." He said back. "They seem suspicious. I'm afraid they might come back."

"What're you going to do?"

"Talk to Rick I guess."

"I'd like to help!" she said.

"Baby, your sick because of the baby. It's all okay, please just rest. I love you." Daryl said. He grabbed the original net from the closet and opened the door to leave.

_"Je t'aime trop."_She muttered as he shut the door.

* * *

><p>"This is their net." Daryl said. Rick, T, and Glenn were talking about the creepy guests when Daryl arrived. Rick looked at the net and shrugged his shoulders.<p>

"You stole their net?"

"No." he said handing him the book. "This is the net I cut Addie out of."

"You mean back on the road? When she hit her head?"

"No I mean this morning." Daryl paused. "OF COURSE I MEAN ON THE ROAD!"

Rick hadn't done anything with the book. Daryl grabbed it and flipped to the part about deer's and nets. He showed them how a net this size is for something anywhere from a hundred to two hundred pounds. But the net spacing isn't the same –

"This net is made for humans." He said.

"Well then why didn't they eat us?"

"My assumption: There were way more of us living here than they expected. But I would not be surprised if they came back here tonight and tried to pick one of us off."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Keep everyone in doors." He said referring to Lori and Carl playing outside. "Then we stay on lock down for a couple days."

"Okay… and if you're wrong?"

"Then we'll be missing out on vitamin d."

"Wow I didn't know you knew the sun did that." Glenn said.

"Shut it pizza boy."

"Well I didn't like the vibe they gave either, it was down right creepy." T said.

"Apparently because they wanted to… what exactly?" Rick asked,

"Well nets for people. Usually you eat what you catch."

"that's disturbing."

"Ya think?"

"Well then we'll have double on watch tonight. And extra weapons, in every room."

* * *

><p>The men spent the rest of the day reinforcing the fence, and Daryl set a few traps of his own in the forest. And at dinner they had discussed the potential threat, without the children present.<p>

Lori had been irritated with Rick for letting them stay, everyone had been. But only Lori showed it. Rick was just being nice, even Addie thought she would've done the same.

And that night Addie held Daryl tightly before he left for watch.

She worried about him when he went into the forest, when he was on watch, whenever he wasn't by her side.

His eyes were open, his arms wrapped around her tightly. He had never shared a bed with someone, he had never loved anyone but family.

Addie fell asleep next to him, and since that night she was sick, she hadn't had the dream about her mother. Daryl had saved her from a lot of things.

* * *

><p>Daryl had met Andrea and Glenn for watch. Daryl would spend time circling the perimeter, Glenn would be on the roof with binoculars, and Andrea would patrol the house.<p>

It was around four AM when Andrea heard a crash from downstairs. She was on the top floor and ran down the stairs, on the walkie she spoke: "Heard something, keep watch."

She came upon her own room and found Abha wasn't there. A vase she had filled with flowers was now all over the floor. And the window was still letting a warm breeze enter the room. Andrea saw nothing out the window but ran outside as fast as she could.

"Glenn." She said into the walkie again.

"I heard it too – Daryl ran in after them." Andrea grabbed a flashlight and ran in after them. She ran around the fence and into the darkness.

Her gun was loaded. And her flashlight led her through a path of broken branches and she ran for what seemed like forever. She finally stopped when the darkness took her no where, she took a deep breath when a hand clamped down over her mouth.


	41. Colt 45

Thank God it was Daryl. He had silenced her from giving away his hiding spot. Underneath his arm was Abha. Andrea let out a mental sigh of relief. Ahead she saw the forest green truck parked, John was furious.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU LET SOME CHINK BITCH RUN AWAY FROM YOU?"

"SHE BIT ME! I'M SORRY."

"SHE BIT YOU? HOW IRONIC." He stated.

"YOU TWO BETTER PULL YOUR HEADS OUT OF YOUR FUCKIN' ASSES. SHE'S YOUNG AND SHE'S ASIAN. _DO YOU KNOW HOW GOOD SHE TASTES?"_

The conversation made Andrea sick. They were cannibals. Fuck. Daryl still had his hand over her mouth.

"What about the Blonde?"

"She wasn't in the room."

"Anyone… did you get anyone else?"

"No."

"I HOPE YOU KNOW I'M NOT EATING THIS CANNED SHIT. I NEED SOME GOD DAMMNED FOOD." he said referring to the canned preserves given to him by Lori and Carol.

"yeah pa, we'll try again, we'll go back and find her before she makes it back to the house."

"YOU BETTER BRING ME BACK SOME FUCKIN' MEAT." John slapped one of his sons hard across the face. Apparently this was a regular night for them. The Redfern's had been traveling looking for anything still human, and when they found it they took their chance. They wanted to eat who ever they found, but when they found over twelve people living in one house, the plan needed to be revised.

And here was the end result of that plan, three hiding in the woods, being hunted by another three, while one walked in unsuspecting to the danger ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Addie heard footsteps running down the hall. They woke her from her sleep, and her feet carried her to the door – she listened.<p>

"Someone came in, grabbed Abha, and Daryl tried to go after them, then Andrea, no one's come out yet." She heard Glenn say. Addie wasted no time swinging the door open, almost off it's hinges.

"Jesus Addie!" Glenn said gripping his chest.

"What do we do?"

"I dunno go in with guns?" he said back. T was already holding his handgun. Rick had a 12 gauge shotgun.

"That's why they never attacked us before… our numbers."

"So we go in after 'em?"

"No lets make a plan." Rick said,

"Well I already got one." Glenn said. "I'll go in, attract them to me, then you blow their brains out."

"What is it with you and doin' shit alone?" T asked.

"I want a gun." Addie added.

The plan was already in motion, with only a few minutes passing The four of them left the house with several guns and lights. Rick insisted Addie stay behind, and when she refused he insisted she at least stay in the back of the group. Glenn was ahead of them, about to wander in like a Mallard during duck season.

* * *

><p>Daryl's muscled tenses when he heard Glenn yell.<p>

"Guys? You alright?" he said with a shaky voice.

John Redfern immediately heard it, he used his fingers to motion his sons to head towards the turkey in the brush. One followed the other, heading towards Glenn's voice.

"Guys?" he said again.

As soon as he caught sight of the shadows in front of him, Glenn darted in the opposite direction. Daryl had to help him, and he would've until he saw the shadows Glenn disappeared behind. _At least they were getting smarter. _Daryl thought.

The twins scattered after the learned that they had walked into an ambush. One darting left, the other darting right. One path was flat, easy to run on, and the other, had many trees, it was hard to see around, the terrain was shaky and Jeremy easily found his way on top of someone with a gun. He easily tried to knock the barrel away from him, he jumped on top of the person trying to wrestle the pistol from their arms then gun went off only once before one of them stopped moving.

John's face became redder than fresh blood from between a walker's teeth. He let out a loud cry – angered that someone ha fired a gun at one of his boys, they carried knives, he knew it was one of them. And he would kill them.

Jason came running back to the truck. John's eyes shifted through the tree line looking, and listening for any sign of his son, when none came he leapt into the truck with Jason and sped off on an unfinished dirt road.


	42. Instinct

Only a silent moment had time to pass before Andrea, Daryl, and Abha revealed themselves from the trees. Daryl still had his crossbow ready incase of any sign from their new enemies. Andrea picked up Abha and carried her while she quietly sobbed into her shoulder. She was so frightened, Andrea could tell by the way her fingers dug into her back.

They first ran into T-Dog. He was carrying a handgun, but it wasn't his that had gone off, Rick came shortly after carrying a shotgun - again not the same weapon.

"So who'd Glenn shoot?" Daryl asked.

"Glenn didn't have a gun." Rick said. T and Rick exchanged a glance with each other, both realizing Daryl would have their heads for letting Addie have a gun and follow them into the woods. "Glenn was supposed to reach the fence and wait, Addie must've shot someone."

"Mutherfucker." Daryl said.

"HEY. Damnit, theres a kid here." T said,

"Addie twisted our arms to come along, you can be mad at her. Not us."

"If she's even alive damnit! Fucker coulda' easily taken it from her!"

"Is that you I hear underestimating me?" Addie said. Everyone looked for the voice in the darkness of the trees. And there she was, leaning up against a tree with a stain of blood on her shirt. Daryl immediately ran to her and felt the stain, no wound was underneath, she had killed him.

"Well Goddamn." Daryl said. "Addie Oakley?"

"What's that?" Addie asked, puzzled.

"Never mind." he said rolling his eyes, everyone seemed to share a small laugh without her.

"Aww, come on!" she pleaded.

"Andrea why don't you take Abha, and go meet Glenn. We'll take care of the... mess." Rick said. Andrea just nodded her head and carried on her way.

The reached the body within another minute. however it seemed Jeremy Redfern was still somewhat alive, but in extreme pain. His stomach was pierced with a bullet, a fatal wound, but it'll take a while for a person to bleed out.

"He fell on top of me, trying to take the gun, took him forever to roll off of me." Addie said explaining the blood stain on her own shirt. Daryl rolled over the soon-to-be corpse.

"Where'd he go?" Daryl asked, Jeremy of course said nothing.

Daryl asked again, only this time he added a short kick to the ribs. Surely breaking one or two, Jeremy let out a groan.

"You should tell us where he went if you want to live." Jeremy still said nothing, surely knowing there was no surviving.

"Okay, let me rephrase you sick fuck - tell us - if you want to die quickly." this time Daryl question seemed to rouse something inside Jeremy, perhaps fear.

Daryl flipped open his knife, Addie seemed to watch only out of curiosity even though her stomach felt disgust, Rick also seemed displeased with the torture method but who was he to argue - they needed to know where John and Jason had went.

They needed to protect their family.

"We grew poppies." he started. And he didn't mean the flowers; they must've had a secluded farm where they grew illegal opiates. "We stopped eating the deer when our mother got infected from bad meat," he stopped only to cough up blood. "My father's... rational decision was to- to" Jeremy didn't finish before his eyes closed and he exhaled his last breath.

Daryl knew that they were cannibals; all he knew now was that they were drug dealers too. He put away his knife an closed the eyes of the now dead man. The tremors this entire family suffered from was from the human meat they had consumed. They modified their standard deer nets and started trapping survivors. Daryl reaches of Addie's hand, which she gripped tightly.


	43. Plurality

They left his body to return to the house for shovels and to wait for sunrise. No use trying to dig a grave in the dark. The four of them left their muddied shoes by the door, and Addie returned her gun to Rick. No one was quite awake yet except for Lori, who was up making sure her husband returned to her. Andrea was in bed holding Abha in her arms, assuring her that she wasn't going to be taken again.

* * *

><p>Addie took off her bloodied shirt as soon as Daryl closed their door. Immediately she felt his rage. He grabbed her by the shoulders firmly, not forcefully. His eyes were closed, and he was taking deep breaths through flared nostrils.<p>

"You can't do that again." he said.

"I'm perfectly capable." she said back.

"When I heard you had come along, the only math I saw was you, darkness, and a gunshot. Not very assuring for an expecting father. Even just seeing you stained with blood... I FELT SICK ADDIE. Addie - I cannot lose you, do you understand?" this time his hands griped her face, her eyes welled with tears, the emotion was getting to her, the concern, the love, the fear, the pain.

"I was worried too." she said. "who do you think I went in after? hmm? I didn't expect to kill someone, but I knew I would to defend you."

She _had _shot someone.

Her head immediately fell into Daryl's chest as she let out a sob that had been stuck in her throat since she watched Jeremy die. _She had killed someone._

"I'm glad you did it. Better him than you." he said trying to assure her that her decision was right. But he could only relate to her. The time where he was forced to kill Eric Manson to save her - killing an unaffected human had bothered him, it would bother her too.

In an attempt to distract her Daryl's lips began to kiss her neck, he worked his way to her chin, and eventually rested on her lips - giving her the sweetest kiss. She wrapped her arms around his tighter, his muscles easily picked her up and carried her the short amount of space to the bed, and then there she was, under him, kissing him.

This image still seemed so surreal to Daryl.

Although Daryl thought she was distraught, he seemed to be easily mistaken when she pulled of his dirty shorts and boxers. Again, a surreal image, a beautiful girl removing _his_clothing.

His usual conquest would've smelled like Gin and Scotch, had a plain face, and they certainly would never end up naked. Zippers would be undone, and skirts would be pushed up. Daryl was new to this concept of romantically "making love."

After Daryl finally removed Addie's clothing he found that she wasted no time in getting him inside her, and when he finally fit his length inside her she relaxed against him, her face calmer, and her eyes seemed to glimmer, perhaps glazed over with lust.

Daryl lost track of time with her, whether it was because of the rhythm of their hips or the moans from her lips, Daryl didn't care. However - with them falling into bed so quickly, they had forgotten to lock the door, so when Glenn walked in, he found the scene before him to be very uncomfortable. He quickly shut the door before Daryl could yell at him. And once it was shut Daryl and Addie shared a laugh - the kind of laugh that's loud and never seems to stop, they almost didn't finish making love - but both of them found each other so pleasurable that before they could stop, the pleasure started again and they blissfully got to claw into one another's backs while Daryl let out grunts, and Addie tried not to scream.

* * *

><p>Daryl quickly joined T, Glenn, and Rick downstairs, each had a shovel and a sheet for the body. Glenn's eyes were the size of half dollars as soon as Daryl stepped in the room. Rick elbowed him to stop looking so petrified, Daryl only returned his gaze with a triumphant smirk.<p>

They buried the body, and said no words at his grave. He was a criminal, and they didn't know him.

The walk back to the house sparked a very interesting conversation however, T mentioned how John certainly didn't seem like the type to forget someone killing his son, even if he thought his son will still alive - there was a very good chance he planned on returning, by which Glenn suggested the safest, most controlled way was to hunt the two of them down and finish the fight.

"We shouldn't give them a chance to ambush us. They don't need a chance to grab one of the kids, or your guys' wives."

"...Wives?" Rick asked.

Glenn rolled his eyes. "No guy goes at his girl like that unless they're married." Glenn said referring to Daryl. Not the smartest remark because it caused Daryl to chase Glenn for a few yards before he got a friendly smack from the back of Daryl's hand. They returned laughing, except Glenn who was massaging the back of his head.


	44. Almost

The morning after the attack brought silence to the house. Every single person was disturbed by what happened. These people had been in there home only 24 hours ago. They fed them, put a roof over their head, and what did they do in return? Kidnap a nine year-old girl? Lori feared for Carl, as Carol did for Sophia. Andrea seemed to be taking Abha as her responsibility - guess she ended up being a mom after all.

Breakfast was silent. The men had already talked about racking down the truck, and they didn't want to scare anyone about the new objective, for fear that someone would argue, let alone scare the children.

Lori was the only one who knew the entire plan. She wasn't happy with Rick - but she agreed nonetheless. Carol had found old toys and coloring books, and for they day they would try to keep the kids locked in the safest room possible. That seemed to be Shane's old bedroom. There were windows, but they were too high for anyone to reach, and they could easily run to the attic if necessary.

Leaving sooner was better; it was more likely they'd be close on account of them trying to keep an eye out for Jeremy. Walkies would be helpful, as well as guns, and they would kill the Redferns to defend their home.

Six people left that day, not many words were exchanged except "I love you's, Be safe's, and a few come home's." all mostly from Addie and Lori.

Addie hated that Daryl being so strong was always dragged into every battle they fought. It gave him a greater chance of being hurt or being lost, and she always had to stay behind to bear the burden of worry. Only a few hours ago was he in danger, and now he was again and she couldn't do a thing about it.

* * *

><p>The children, Lori, Carol, and Addie all were told to stay behind. Glenn, T, Rick, Daryl, Andrea, and Dale all tagged along with weapons attached at the hip. One walkie was left at the house, and two were with the group; then two group of three could form, and they could cover more ground.<p>

They only place they knew to start was at the dirt road. They would follow it until it lead somewhere, maybe find fresh tracks – a truck perhaps.

"So green right?" Dale asked.

"What?"

"The truck was green right?" he asked again.

"Yeah. It was green, look for a green truck."

"Why are we resorting to violence?" Dale asked again.

"Because they resorted to eating people." Daryl answered. "Listen… you got a problem?"

"No, no I'm just not used to trekking through mud with a rifle looking to shoot people who eat other people."

"True, not something you do everyday." Rick said. "Look at it this way: We have a perfect home, rooms for everyone, supplies that will last for months, and we haven't seen a walker almost the whole time we've been here."

Speaking just a little too soon, they came upon a walker. "Well… you know I said _almost."_Rick added. The walker was a crawler, missing its legs. In its hands was a white rabbit, it's neck broken and smeared with blood. Daryl shot it through the eye, completing a silent kill. Rick made a mental note to burn it on the way back so that the kids would never run into it.

"Almost." Daryl added again.


	45. Coming Home: The Unexpected

The house was quiet with no one there. Carol and Lori were keeping the kids occupied – Addie was cooking dinner in a dutch oven, something that would take all day. She spent time reading western fictions while waiting for the food to cook.

She checked in with the group on the walkie and simply waited.

* * *

><p>Addie found herself in her old home. She was back in Paris, busy streets, and busy people. She put on a pot of tea, her favorite blend. And she let Rachmaninov play through her speakers. She flipped through a book, <em>fundamentals of psychology,<em>it reminded her of her old college classes. She was wearing her favorite silk leopard pajamas, and she relaxed into her chair with her cup of steaming tea.

She called for Daryl to come join her. She called again, but he never came. All she could hear were small whispers from his voice, they were coming from the walkie.

Addie's ears had picked up Daryl's voice from the fuzzy transmission. She missed him, very much.

"I'm here." She said.

"Good, you took forever to answer, everythin' good there?"

"Here is fine. How is there?"

"Well Muddy. It's starting to rain. We're going to keep looking for a few more hours then we'll head back."

"Sounds good. Over… and out?" she said.

"Yes baby, over and out."

Addie shut her eyes tying to return to her dream; perhaps she would get to be held by Daryl, maybe this time he would show up.

But her dreams evaded her mind; she could only recall what she had just dreamed. And she opened her eyes when her ears caught sound of a loud "thud."

* * *

><p>Travel on foot was definitely taking a toll on them, they didn't travel by vehicle for the fact that they wanted to remain silent. Especially if they came upon more hostiles then they planned for.<p>

Rain began to fall, only lightly, but it made the air chilly. Surely someone would complain soon.

They had found tracks in the mud; ones that were for big tires. At least the general direction was correct. Daryl thought back to when Merle hadn't come home one night, he had to go to the bar he had been at – and ended up following the tracks of the motor cycle to find Merle passed out in a ditch, that son of a bitch was always causing trouble, but he still made Daryl laugh.

Daryl was deep in thought when Rick held up his hand. Through the brush you could see a large truck, definitely theirs, they only traveled maybe ten miles away from the house – they wanted to be far from detection, but close enough to go back, they had chosen wisely about coming to find them.

* * *

><p>Addie headed upstairs to check on the noise she had heard. The door was closed, she put her hand to the knob and instead of it turning, the entire door moved. <em>that was the thud sound.<em>

"Lori?" Addie asked.

"Yeah it's me, I can't get the door open." She said from behind the old wood.

"It must just be the age of the frame, I'm sure I can find something to take apart the knob."

"Alright, I was just coming to check on you, you alright?"

"Yep, just fine. All is quiet here. I'll be right back with something to get the door open."

Addie headed down stairs, the first place she checked was the kitchen drawer. Duck tape, no. She threw it on top of the counter, there were lighters, stick of gum, hm a butter knife could work. _Ahhh, a screw driver. _

Addie shut the drawer, she had no idea how to take apart a door, but she was about to find out.

_knock, knock._came from the front door.

perhaps not _right_now. she thought.

She slowly peered out the window, she couldn't see anyone, but surely she had heard someone knock. This was incredibly unsafe. She had no weapon except a screw river, and the only other people there were locked in a room. Still, it could be a trap set by the Redferns, she shouldn't open it.

_knock, knock, knock._"You know I can hear you in there right?" the man said.

Daryl? It sounded like Daryl. Addie swung the door open only to be met by the barrel of a gun.


	46. Dinner Party

With rain pouring down their faces the group had strategically placed themselves around the truck. The truck showed no signs of the Redferns', were they hunting, sleeping inside? They didn't know – but they were ready for them, no matter what.

Daryl turned the walkie off, in case it went off while they were trying to hide, there was no plan, nothing pre-meditated, just a lot of guns, and the instinct of protection.

Daryl made the first move in the by ear plan. He crept up to the vehicle, and checked inside.

No one.

They all gathered around to discuss the next proper advancement in their makeshift plan.

"They've got to be close by, they have to be."

"I agree, we split up and look for tracks."

The rain was starting to wash away any signs of human direction, some tracks were visible, but they were just circling the truck, leading nowhere.

"Okay, be careful – could be an ambush." Daryl said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and split into two new groups, Andrea, Dale, and Rick in one – and Glenn, T, and Daryl in the other. They'd start opposite directions, and sweep towards each other, covering a lot of ground at once.

It wasn't long before one of them found a trap, Glenn's foot sliding into the knotted rope, and swiftly lifting him into the air. No not was there to grab him, but instead he dangled from a tree – his body swayed.

"Shit" Daryl said. He pulled out his long Bowie knife and handed it to Glenn. Glenn showed a poor attempt at reaching for the rope around his foot, and the knife slipped out of his hand after he cut it. When he fell to the ground he barely missed the blade. T lent him a hand to help him up. His back showed pain from the fall, and he grimaced when he tried to walk.

"You don't look so good chinaman." Daryl said.

"I'm Korean." He said.

"Yeah I know that – still makes you a chinaman." He said again.

We have to be close if this is where they set up traps. Daryl sent T to intercept the others and head them in the right direction, Daryl and Glenn slowly made their way further until they came upon a camp site. A tent, and a fire – maybe a mile from the truck. Hopefully they were still asleep inside.

Glenn stood over the fire. The embers were cool – it had been out for some time, and Daryl aimed his cross bow at the opening of the tent, the zipper slightly ajar let his see inside the empty tent. He kicked it out of frustration.

"Hey now." John said. "That there's our property."

* * *

><p>Addie looked at the man pointing a gun in her face. His head was shaved, his eyes were a little crazy. <em>how could she have been so stupid.<em>

"I reckon I could use a little food." He said calmly. He didn't seem to want to hurt her – maybe just worried she'd be hostile instead of kind to him.

Addie slowly nodded her head as her eye drifted towards the kitchen. He flicked his wrist to motion her forwards. She stepped backwards until she decided she'd rather face the kitchen than his crazy eyes.

"The- fish." She said. "The fish keeps well." She nodded, and he nodded in return, assuring her that fish would be just fine for him to eat.

She quickly set a pan, with oil – and she bit her lip while it was heating. _why was she so stupid? Daryl, how could I have thought it would be him? Why would he have knocked._she thought to herself.

She placed the bass in the pan – she heard the sizzle of the meat searing, and she placed some regular green herbs over the top, no point in serving the person with a gun to your back with a bad meal. She let it sear till it was golden on one side and then flipped it. She then turned to face the man again…

"Water… or we have beer." She said with a shaky voice.

"I'd love a good beer." He said happily. He watched her figure while it made it's way to the fridge, her slender body was a sight for sore eyes. Addie could feel them on her… watching her every move.

Then the loud _thud_came from the top floor again.

"Who's here?" he said startled, obviously assuming she had been alone.

"There are others… she said, my friends, and children." She said almost pleading for the calmness to return to his face.

"Why are they making all that noise." He asked.

"the door's stuck shut." She sobbed, letting a loud cry escape her lips.

She had no one to help her.

"Shhh." He said in a harsh tone. He grabbed the duck tape from the counter that Addie had so conveniently pulled out. He place a large section all the way around her head, "Don't let that burn." He said.

* * *

><p>Daryl slowly put down his crossbow and kicked it towards Jason, now they had guns. The night they took Abha they just had been planning to eat, not fight.<p>

Glenn too relinquished his weapon, reluctantly, but calmly follow Daryl's example.

Jason followed his fathers orders by quickly tying them up,

"They'd make a good barbeque." John said. "Only a hunting party of two?" he questioned surprised by how they thought they could overtake them with just two men.

"Unfortunately, both of ya won't keep. So one of ya – gets fed to them zombies." Jason said. "They lucky one will make for a nice barbeque."

"My son ain't still alive eh?" John asked, "I'm gonna assume not or he'd a been with ya."

"He's dead." Daryl said.

"Was you the one that shot him?" he asked.

"No actually, but I woulda liked to."

"Well who did?" Jason asked.

"My wife." Daryl added slyly. Glenn gave him the strangest look.

"Damn. Then I'll know which one ta kill when I get back to your lovely little home." He said.

"You ain't goin near her."

"Well you sure as hell ain't." John said. "We'll feed this one to the walkers. Maybe the Asian one will taste like soy sauce."

"I'm Korean." Glenn said for the second time today.


	47. Through the Trees

After she place the plated food and beer in front of him, he bound her hands as well. He sat her in front of him and she notice why he took such precautions. He now set down the gun he was holding to pick up the fork, he was hiding his right hand from view.

She watched as he ate the fish incredibly fast – he must be really hungry. His stature was built, he was tall with lots of muscle, but that didn't mean that his stomach wasn't empty. The food seemed to please him, weirdly she regretted making his food so delicious since he seemed to take no account to her well being by binding her hands and taping her mouth.

When he'd look at her she'd get the chills. They would linger at the top of her spine and travel to her very toes. His stare was terrifying to her, she could only hope his intentions were merciful.

"I'm from these parts, where are you from?" he asked, realized her mouth was still taped he reached across the table and quickly ripped part of the tape of, it still clung to her hair and the residue left her skin sticky.

"France." She said.

"What's a French lady doin' round these parts?"

"I uh... used to live here. And my grandfather stocked this place with supplies so I'd have a good place to hold out while this… this… shit blows over." She said. She instantly regretted her comments – he didn't need to know they had supplies; he didn't need to know anything about her.

"So you and some friends?" he said, "How many?"

Now was her chance, "Well there's a lot of us. Maybe twenty total." She lied.

"Where's the rest of your group? I have a hard time believing there are twenty people trapped in a room upstairs."

"Hunting." She said. "Cannibals."

"Well damn, Didn't know those were in these parts." He said casually. "Your group they all French too?"

"No. Most are from here. Locals."

"So ya got a lot of them niggers?"

"One." She said.

"I never liked niggers. Always stealin' shit."

"What are you doing here?" she finally demanded.

"I've been making my way south from Atlanta for some time now."

"Atlanta, I heard there was some trouble there, lots of walkers?"

"A shit load." He said. "City's crawlin' with them fuckers."

"You made it out alright." She said.

She saw his face tense, his anger clearly shown. He slammed his left fist on the table and replaced the tape on her mouth. Then he let his right arm fall onto the table. Only it really was only his arm, his right hand was missing.

* * *

><p>The ropes were tight around Daryl's hands, they were tying him to a tree in the woods, however he was able to blacken John's eye, and perhaps break a few of Jason's ribs in the struggle.<p>

Glenn was left back at the camp tied to another tree, while they led Daryl into the forest, even thought they had seen few walkers this far south, they were still sure to be around.

After the final knot was tied John fired one round into the air to attract anything near by.

"You pieces of shit won't get away with this." He yelled as they walked away.

"You sure as hell ain't getting away." They laughed.

* * *

><p>Glenn tugged on the rope that kept him tethered to the tree. He repeatedly pulled with all the strength he had in attempt to snap it. Finally he fell back into the ground – the rope broken. Only T stood above him with a knife, he had cut the rope.<p>

"Find'em I assume?" he asked.

"Yeah they took Daryl that way." He said pointing "They said they're gonna feed him to walkers." Rick looked at Glenn like he was crazy, only the look was really meant for the Refern's.

"Okay. Dale, Andrea – you think you can sneak out there without getting caught?"

"Of course." Both armed, they went in the forest in the direction Glenn had indicated. It wouldn't be hard to find him, because as soon as they took a step – a shot fired.

"Shit. Think they killed him?" Andrea asked.

"Could be Daryl." Dale said casually.

"Let's go find out." The continued through the forest stopping to listen for any signs of others, they quietly made their way towards the shot.

Rick, Glenn and T all hid themselves in the trees. Anyone that would arrive in the clearing would be quickly ambushed.


	48. Stripped

**A/N: Just a warning that this chapter is mildly graphic, it contains things that some people just may not be comfortable with. Love the comments, thanks guys. I'm glad you like it. **

* * *

><p>That moment that John exited the forest to the clearing, Rick had his gun was aimed at his head. T had aimed his at Jason's and together the three of them would take them down.<p>

Rick was decided whether or not to wait in the shadows of the trees, or to confront them. They were obviously confused to return and find Glenn missing.

"Damn guy got away." He said.

"Or there was help." Jason added. "You saw how many people were in that house. Coulda brought a big army for all we know."

"Jason! That's ridiculous!" he said smacking him across the face. John's face was red with anger. A woman had killed his son.

"Well I hope one of them is the girl that got Jeremy. Cause I would love a piece of her… and in more than one way."

* * *

><p><em>That's why he sounded like Daryl. <em>she thought. Merle did somewhat look like Daryl. Daryl was obviously more handsome, and definitely sweeter. Merle had a heavy anger about him that was hard not to pick up on – she now understood why the group feared him, and how even Daryl found disappointment in him.

Addie tried to picture Daryl growing up with a man who would duck tape a total stranger. He paced about the floor for a short while, seems he was collecting his thoughts. He had finished two beers now, and was coming up on finishing the third.

Addie was afraid of Merle… he didn't know who she was – or who she really lived with. If he did know it might jeopardize her well being. Finding out she housed the very people who chained him to a roof and left him, of course he wasn't aware of the rescue attempt. If her mouth weren't taped shut, she'd tell him.

The banging from Upstairs became more consistent. Lori obviously found the amount of time Addie had been gone unacceptable. It seemed to not bother Merle until his fifth beer. Apparently it was his favorite brand and enjoyed it more than he should.

It wasn't long before Lori was yelling at the top of her lungs for Addie,

"Addie…" he said. "What a lovely name." the back of his left hand slowly caressed her cheek as he said her name. "I'm Merle Dixon. And we need to go shut this lady up. Okay? You're gonna be quiet about it, and not let her raise no suspicion."

Addie nodded her head and quietly walked down the hall with Merle's gun in her back. Upstairs made the shouting even louder.

"Addie! ADDIE! ADDIE!" Lori said. Carol seemed to be trying to move the door, Merle slowly took the tape off her mouth – and whispered:

"If you say anything other than discussed, consider them dead."

Addie nodded to his demands.

"I can't- find the right tool… I've been in the basement. Sorry."

"Jesus Christ girl – you had me worried." Lori said.

"I'm so sorry." She said convincingly. "I can't find the right size screw head, I've been trying to find one that fits on the doors down stairs, and with these rusted screws I'm afraid they'll break without the proper fit." She said, noticing the screws were in fact not rusty at all.

"Really? They seem fine from this side…" she said.

"Must have been replaced recently." She said catching her mistake.

"Well hurry and find something, we have to use the bathroom in here!" she said.

Merle quickly taped her mouth back up and pressed the gun into her back again in order to get her to get moving. He lead her back to the kitchen and cut off the tape on her hands.

"I'd love some more fish." He said.

Addie nodded and gathered the ingredients from the fridge while Merle watched her every move. Unfortunately his eyes were glued to her ass – he mentioned how he'd never seen an American girl with that tight of an ass.

It had just begun to get dark. The sun was slowly setting. Addie's stomach was sick from Daryl being gone so long and the baby. The walkie hadn't made any noise for a while now, could that be a bad sign? _Daryl please come back to me._She imagined that if in a previous life with Daryl she'd be cooking for his drunk brother anyway. Granted, she didn't imagine the duct tape.

Merle stood behind her while the fish was again searing in the pan. He seemed to be smelling the fish, no not the fish, _her._

"You know…" he said. "On second thought, I have an appetite for something else."

Addie's spine shivered as he put his hand on her. His stumped arm wrapped around her front holding her close to him as he inhaled the scent of her hair. His grip was tight and Addie couldn't squirm loose. He held her tight, the Dixon family sure had genes to make it's kin awfully strong.

Merle faced Addie to him and taped her hands to the kitchen drawers; each hand was fastened tightly to a drawer, leaving her hands pinned to her sides. Addie's face was not only riddled with stains of tears, but also fear. What a night to be dressed nicely in a skirt and her prettiest shirt. She assumed dinner would be a celebration, and now – it would be nothing but a disappointment.

She tired to let a scream escape through the tape wrapped around her head, but it only came out to sound like a stressed moan. Merle began to kiss her jaw; his kiss was wet, and sloppy. He planted another large kiss on her lips and she tried to scream again. Giving him extreme displeasure.

"Listen sweetheart, it's be a lot easier if you try not to struggle." He said coyly.

Her clothes seemed to become disheveled so quickly and his hands on her mad her squirm no matter how hard she tried not to. She wanted to resist every touch he gave her body but he'd quickly smack her after any attempt of resistance.

His hands stayed under her shirt - the feeling in her stomach almost caused her to vomit onto him, and even though she would like that... she never did. Then he decided to trail up her skirt, a place he knew she didn't want him to be.

Her nausea became worse, her head pounded from the heat of her brow, and her head felt swollen, like it would explode. Addie wriggled even more trying to somehow escape his touch, and his bindings. But all she was, was a girl stripped of all innocence.

He had unzipped his pants and would have easily penetrated her small and beautiful figure if it weren't for a small interruption.

"Addie – hello Addie?" came from the walkie. It was Rick. At least someone was okay, "Addie!" he said louder. Merle looked at the walkie, realizing her story of her having more companions was true. He picked up the device and ripped the tape off her mouth.

"Tell them you're alright." He said, then pushed down the talk button.

"I'm here." She said. "I'm fine." Merle rolled her eyes at her choice of words, apparently shw could've done better.

"Addie we'll be back in a little while – we're heading back and taking extra precaution from it being dark."

"Everyone okay?" she asked.

"Alive." He said. "Everyone's alive."

_Was Daryl hurt? _now her stomach was in worse condition.

"How's Lori and the kids?" he asked.

"Just fine." She said. "But there's someone-" Merle smacked her across the face, drawing blood from her nose.

_Someone here. _Is what she would have finished.

"Addie, Lori and Carl – they okay?" Merle suddenly seemed to register that it was officer Grimes, the man that handcuffed him to a roof in Atlanta.  
>Merle raised the walkie to his lips, and lightly pressed on the "talk" button.<p> 


	49. Defeat

Andrea and Dale held their breath as the Redfern's walked past their hiding spot. Daryl must not be far. And sure enough – after they past Andrea and Dale made their way another sixty yards and found him tied to a tree, his face had been beaten, and left him unconscious.

"Some meal he is." Dale said.

"Well to a walker a bleeding face is like sugar on a cupcake." She said. "The shot will have attracted anything close enough to hear it."

"Daryl." Dale said tapping his face, "Daryl come on wake up…"

His throat groaned, the soreness was a definite negative to being tied to a tree and beaten. His head swayed from side to side, obviously trying to get himself up. As soon as the ropes were loosened around him, he fell to the ground onto his knees.

His strength was awfully depleted. A few good knocks to the head would put anyone out. Andrea tried to lift him, but was only able to when Dale helped, he was a lot heavier than anticipated. With Daryl strung over their shoulders, they began to make their way back to Rick and the others.

Then they heard shots. One first, followed by two others shortly after. So they began to pick up the pace.

* * *

><p>Ricks sights were still lined up with John Redfern's head. He made the decision to expose himself once their rifle was placed on the ground, and as soon as Rick saw him take a step away, he revealed himself from the trees.<p>

They were about to lose their light with the sun slowly slipping away, and it was now or never.

When John noticed the three men aiming guns at them in the forest, he immediately felt the sting of stupidity. His gun was a few feet from him, but not reachable at all. His son was in jeopardy. What was left of his family was in the hands of Officer Rick Grimes.

"I don't see why I should let you survive. You kidnapped one of our own, from our house. Jeopardized my family, and friends. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." Rick said.

John paused for a moment, thinking about his wife, the life that they lead after this apocalypse. His wife had been so sweet to him, and she was taken from him hastily. His Jeremy… shot by a woman, now Jason and he – caught without a defense.

He decided it wasn't worth living for him… or his son.

"Children you see," he spoke. "They have this thing about 'em. I don't know if it's the innocence, the age, the development or what… but their so sweet when you cook them over a warm fire. You leave them a little pink… and they'll be jucier than any steak you've ever tasted." He paused collecting any more last thoughts he had.

"Dad. Dad, wait, shouldn't we negotiate?"

"Jason please be quiet." John said. "We've survived for a long time doing what we do. And I'm not going to change, neither is my son."

John reached for his rifle. And Rick warned him with a shot into the air. John's hand's flinched but he grabbed the rifle anyway. He didn't aim it at Rick, Glenn or T. Instead he aimed it at Jason and pulled the trigger. He clutched his stomach, and fell to his knees, blood spilling profusely from his abdomen. Rick raised his rifle and knocked John right in the head, John fell and didn't move at all.

Jason was able to look at his father's dead corpse and realize that shock was over taking him. Glenn tried to lie Jason down in order to treat his wound, but he was dead before Glenn could apply pressure. Glenn sat disappointed next to Jason's body. Rick and T were just silent.

When Andrea, Daryl, and Dale stubbled out of the woods T ran to help them support Daryl, his was having trouble walking by himself. And it was dark, so he was tripping over his own feet.

T was able to support him on his own, and despite Daryl's previous hatred for T-Dog, he let him help him, and was even grateful. They took one look at the figures laying on the ground and started to dig a grave for the both of them. With the help from everyone except Daryl the grave was dug in no time. And they carefully lowered the bodies into the grave and filled it. Once they were patting down the dirt night had fallen, and they would have to venture back in the dark.

"Addie – hello Addie?" he said into the walkie, "She's not answering." Rick announced. "ADDIE" Rick said louder.

"I'm here." She said. "I'm fine." Her voice sounded shaky, maybe she'd just woke up from a nap.

"Addie we'll be back in a little while – we're heading back and taking extra precaution from it being dark." He said referring to the now dark sky above them.

"Everyone okay?" she asked.

"Alive." He said. "Everyone's alive. How's Lori and the kids?" Rick asked.

"Just fine." She said. "But there's someone-" she stopped abruptly.

"Addie, Lori and Carl – they okay?"

There was a long pause.

"I used to know a Lori…" Merle said into the walkie. "She was awfully pretty… married to a real sonofabitch though."

"Who is this!" Rick questioned as soon as he heard the new voice.

"You don't remember me that's surprising." Merle said back, "My brother… he still there with you? Or did you leave him some place to rot too?" Merle asked,

Daryl was immediately alert now, his brother… alive, and okay! Daryl snatch the device from Rick's hands and pressed the button to talk, Merle however had pressed it first, which only allowed him to listen to his brother.

"I love the new place, and this girl here she sure can cook… I can't wait till ya'll get back.." he said.

"Merle!" Darly finally said. There was no answer, "MERLE!" he said louder. Still no answer came. "Shit, think it died?" he asked the group.

"Or…" T said implying another answer.

"Or what?" Daryl questioned. "Let's get the hell back there and find out." He said.

"I vote we hurry…" Andrea added.

"Merle will be fine, Addie will know who he is." Daryl said calmly.

"But will he know who she is?" Dale added, referring to the obvious budding romance between the two.

Daryl turned, almost striking Dale, but he retained his arm, and let his rage show through is face.

"I'm awfully sick of you bastards picking on my kin, you're gonna have ta' deal with Merle. All of you." He said angry. He stormed off a head of the group, but still stayed in view. _They don't know shit. Stupid fuckers always picking on my kin. Thats how it'll always be._he thought to himself. Daryl was so glad Merle was back, his family was once again complete - he'd have his brother, and a soon to be child.

_Wow, a Dad._ he thought again. _If only my real pops could see me now. He'd be in for a real shocker. Not to mention ma. She always said my kids would be the spawn of satan. I wonder what Merle will think of Addie._

Daryl pondered these things while the group tried to whisper behind him. He knew they were skeptical of Merle... probably because he'd be mighty pissed that these people left him behind. But Addie would have told him the truth, _yeah, she'll be alright with him._ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: God, It's creepy writing the death speech of a cannibal, seriously… fucking creepy.**  
><strong>btw. I love comments, I don't bite.<strong>


	50. All Right

Addie's mind went blank. With no one to help her she was defenseless, she was bound, unable to reach any weapon, and she was stuck.

Merle… Daryl's brother had raped her and left her defiled on the kitchen floor.

Her hands still bound to kitchen drawers. Lori and Carol sounded like they were about to break the door. Merle had taken a long time to be fully satisfied, and although Addie's face read pain, he never stopped.

She watched blood run from between her legs; not a lot, but enough to stain her thighs, and leave a trail all the way to her ankle. He had torn her apart – and left nothing. Maybe not even her baby. Addie only tried to adjust her clothing to cover her body again, it was loosely draped across her figure, instead of lying on the floor, but that still made it a difficult task being taped to kitchen accessories.

Addie cried and heaved more than she had ever in her life. Merle smacked her, hard. He didn't want her making a lot of noise when everyone returned.

Merle thought about how he would kill "Officer Friendly," and then how he and his brother would leave – and start their own life. Then he thought about his bike, he wondered if Daryl had taken care of it for him. He also contemplated what this group of people had him doing. If they enslaved him because he was the best hunter, or if they simply kept him around because he constantly saved their asses from walkers. Either way – Merle was getting his brother back. Daryl would probably even give him a pat on the back for getting into the pants of the most uptight girl here.

Addie heard the door bang louder and louder – surely they would have found a way out by now. But nevertheless, Addie had no clue what was going on in there. She had no clue if Daryl was even all right, her baby, or anyone in the group for that matter. Even if they were alive, would they be okay on the way home? Was anyone hurt… besides herself?

Merle sat upon a blue couch in the living area – another beer in his hand and a gun in his pocket.

After what really were hours of: Merle drinking beer, Addie crying, and Lori yelling – someone finally walked through the front door.

* * *

><p>Andrea caught up with Daryl.<p>

"I know you don't want to hear from me." She said.

"Got that right." He said back.

"Yes, but see I don't care because we both care about Addie. I'm sorry for the shit said back there – it's just… us caring about her too. Remember you're the only one who trusts Merle."

"Right." Daryl rolled his eyes.

"We need to learn to trust him too."

"Ya think?" he asked.

"Just that initial hostility towards Rick, it… it well brought back what we know about Merle, and we immediately worried about the girls back home. It was a swift assumption. But we're sorry. We all are." She finally apologized.

"Okay. I understand. I guess."

Dale came up and patted Daryl on the shoulder.

"It'll be good to have your brother back." He said.

"Guess he found us. That's ironic." Rick said referring to their attempt to rescue Merle the first time. "He's probably still going to beat the hell out of me." Rick said.

"You did chain him to a roof." Daryl said. "And then you lost the key."

"Damnit. I dropped it." T said. "Does it not count that I locked the roof so no geeks could get him. I was already planning on going back."

"Well hopefully he understands that." Daryl said.

"You'll tell him right?" Glenn asked. "That we all came back, for him?"

"Yeah." Daryl said. "And I'll even leave out the part where ya'll got side tracked and went after a bag of guns instead."

"Not our fault he hastily sawed off his damn hand."

"Yeah… I actually... can't help but agree. He should've known I'd at least come back for him – if not a make you do it yourselves." he smiled.

"Well let's hope we survive long enough for Daryl to explain to Merle what happened, and hope that he believes him." Rick added. "I'd kinda like to shake his hand for being so god damned determined to survive."

"Well you might have some trouble with that one." Daryl added.

"Sorry, no pun intended..." Rick said.

The group seemed to get quiet after they heard a few snapping branches in the woods. Likely animals scavenging in the dark, but no one want to attract any walkers and lead them back to camp.

So silence was the way to go; often uncomfortable, but bearable. The chilly air made everyone walk fast in hopes that the house would be visible any moment. They found that if they walked closely to each other the cold was bearable. They passed the walker they had killed earlier that afternoon. Again, Rick remembered to come burn it first thing tomorrow. And eventually home presented itself. Daryl left his Geek blood arrows in a bucket of water he used for just cleaning his arrows. Everyone took off their muddied shoes and left them to dry outside – Andrea was the first to step inside.


	51. Cry

Addie could hear someone… Merle he was talking. His voice was so faint. Addie was slipping away at this point lights were cloudy, noises were muffled. She had exerted herself and her body was shutting off senses. She felt like she was going to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Well if it ain't my favorite blondie." Merle said to Andrea. Her eyes followed him cautiously as he stepped towards her, he stopped when Daryl appeared behind her.<p>

"Brother." He said with a smile. "If it ain't my baby brother!" Merle came straight to him and wrapped his arms around him. He placed his left hand on his face and then patted his shoulder.

Daryl's eye immediately went to the stump he sported on his right arm.

"Jesus Merle." He said with a whisper.

"Oh yeah, I blame him." He said pointing to Rick. Ricks arms went quickly to the defensive position when Merle stepped towards him.

"Wait wait Merle." Daryl said.

"Daryl don't start now. You know I have business with this asshole, now git out of my way."

"Not till I explain. And ask a question." Merle didn't care about an explanation, but the question intrigued him. "They left you Merle, they did. But we came back. The next day we all came back for you."

"Well-"

"No, this is where my question comes in, why didn't you trust me man? You knew I'd come for you. You should've known that."

"Daryl guess you're right. But it was burnin' on that there roof. And I have done bad things in this world, I was sure that God was trying to make me pay."

"God was trying to… make you pay?" Daryl questioned.

"Guess the hunger got to me." He said. "I'm still gonna kill the cop and the nigger."

"Merle god damnit. Just have a beer."

"I DON'T WANT A BEER!" he said "I WANT THOSE TWO DEAD."

"Well we ain't killin' no one tonight." Daryl said.

"Wrong." Merle said, raising his gun, Daryl quickly jumped on Merle knowing he wouldn't risk pulling the trigger with him so close, and he finally got the gun from his left hand. Merle always was right handed.

Daryl put the gun in the waistband of his jeans. But Merle charged trying to get past him to Rick, Glenn and T tried to apprehend him, and knocked over a vase full of flowers in the process.

That's when Lori and Carol started to bang on the door again, they heard the crash of the vase.

"What the fuck did you do?" Rick asked.

"I ain't done shit!" he spat. "Git yer nigger hands off me! It's cause of you my goddamn hand is missin'."

Rick, Dale, and Andrea all turned down the hall to head up the stairs. Glenn, T, and Daryl tried to keep Merle under control.

"My own kin, turned against me." He spat at Daryl. "You've been fuckin' brain washed, they got you food so yer nice to 'em? Is that it? How about the women? Is it because of all the tight pussies around here? Cause I'm pretty sure they're all loose whores." He said.

"Merle shut ye mouth. You don't know shit. Yer my brother, yer just drunk like always – and when you sober up you'll understand."

* * *

><p>Rick pounded his fist against the door. "Baby you in there?"<p>

"Rick oh thank god." Lori said. The pounding stopped. "Addie's been gone for hours! We've been trying to get someone to hear us. Is she okay?"

"Uhm; I'm not sure. We didn't see her. Let's get this door open." Rick said to Lori, "Andrea – I need a screwdriver, can you find one? And keep an eye out for Addie."

"Yeah I'll be back." She said. Andrea took off down the stairs while Rick and Dale tried to move the door, it was stuck, very stuck.

* * *

><p>Andrea saw the screwdriver… it was on the kitchen floor, and she bent down to grab it. Then her eyes caught something peculiar. Through the legs of the table she saw skin… feet, legs, knees. She stood up and saw Addie, her wrists still tightly fastened.<p>

Andrea immediately ran to her and ripped the tape. Her fingers would only bunch the tape together so she used her teeth, Addie's poors wrists were bruised, her face was bleeding.

"Daryl." She said. Quietly at first. "Oh god… oh god." Andrea held Addie's face in her lap. An image of Amy quickly entered her mind. She saw Amy in her lap. "Oh god no…" she cried.

"DARYL!" she yelled.

"Kinda busy." He said, while attempting to help Glenn and T sit Merle back on the couch.

Andrea had a lump in her throat, it was getting harder to call out. She tried to wipe the dried blood from her face, but little came off. She lay her body on the kitchen floor and put her head to her chest. _Thank god, there was a heartbeat. _

When Andrea lifted her head she noticed Addie's eyes were slightly open, Addie's vision was still fuzzy but she knew it was Andrea who held her. She outstretched her hand and Andrea took it, Addie felt the warm tears from her face. Andrea fixed a few button on her shirt, no one should see her like that. She shimmed her skirt back down her waist, then she saw the blood.

She touched her thigh… and her hand came up covered in blood. Addie had begun to cry again.

"DARYL GOD DAMNIT." She cried. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she yelled louder than ever. Surely everyone heard it, it even seemed to shake the house.

Daryl finally came in after Andrea's last cry for help, he immideately fell next to Addie's head and touched the blood to her face… her tears made the blood smear. Daryl was clearly furious. But Addie reached her hand to his cheek and smiled at him. He was back… he was safe.

"Daryl." Andrea said holding up her hand stained with blood. Daryl was quick to realize it came from under Addie's skirt.

Rick came in the kitchen, obviously answering to Andrea's cry. He was disturbed at the image he saw.

Daryl slowly picked Addie up careful not to hurt her. She slid into his arms, she was light, and she was still. _God his heart hurt._He stood up with her in his arms and began to head to his room, to take care of her; but that thought stopped him short.

Being in the hallway made him visible to those in the living area, but he avoided Merle's gaze, Daryl was afraid of the anger that would be produced.

With Addie in his arms, and watering eyes he said:

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do."


	52. Demon

The only thing in Daryl's head was Addie's well-being.

And Merle.

_no, don't think of merle, it'll only make things worse. Think of Addie. She's okay, she'll be okay, oh god the baby, this blood, why is it everywhere, why is her pretty face bruised? Merle couldn't have done this._

_But he's done it before._

_No not to Addie, Addie was his – Merle wouldn't have touched her. _

Andrea came over to Daryl, he was just standing there, blank. He knew she needed medical attention… but he didn't know. Andrea put her hand to Addie head.

"She's doing okay, we need to get her cleaned up, and in bed." Andrea's eyes locked with Daryl's she was nodding her head and trying to get Daryl to comply. Finally he nodded in agreement.

"Take her upstairs. I'll meet you there. Okay? Daryl? DARYL!" she snapped. His thoughts had started racing again.

_Is the baby okay? Addie was so happy about having a baby… it made her so happy. Merle he didn't do this, no he didn't. Addie my Addie…_

Then he snapped back to Lori. He turned to head down the hallway. Had Merle seen what he'd done? Was he sorry? _No,_ Daryl thought. _Merle didn't do this._

Daryl was denying his brothers involvement in Addie's misfortune, but in the back of his head he knew it was true. Merle had forced girls before, Merle always took what he wanted, and right now – he was obviously still drunk.

* * *

><p>Rick saw the screwdriver on the ground. He grabbed that and followed Daryl down the hall. He opened the door for him so he could get Addie inside without hurting her. Rick caught his eyes only for a moment – but it was a moment long enough to see the grief inside him.<p>

Rick closed the door, but left it ajar. Then he headed to Shane's old room just next to Daryl's. Dale was utterly confused at what he'd just seen.

"What the hell did that oaf do now?" he asked Rick.

"Let's hope it's not what we think." Rick said. He jostled the handle working the screw driver into the screws. The handle came loose and the latch finally released.

Inside was Carol and Lori, and all three kids. They looked agitated, and a little scared.

Lori looked at Rick, she gave him a swift hug – she took a moment to breathe in her husband, he was safe – but he smelled of rain and earth. Not the most pleasant smells to her. She sensed something was wrong.

"What happened to Addie?" she asked. Rick looked at the kids…

"You guys should take a quick bathroom break." He said. "But then go straight to your rooms for bed. Ya hear?"

They all nodded, even they could tell something was wrong. "And don't go in the kitchen or the living area, DON'T EVEN GO NEAR IT!" he yelled. Turning back to Lori and Carol he sighed.

"Addie…" he closed his eyes. "May have been raped."

"By who!"

"It seems Merle found his way here on some luck of the Gods."

"Merle. That sonofabitch."

"Oh god, Daryl. What about Daryl?"

"He's with Addie. We're waitin' to deal with Merle."

* * *

><p>There was a first aid kit in the cellar, Andrea grabbed that. She made her way down the hall and upstairs, the Abha ran up to her and gave her a giant hug.<p>

"You came back!" she said.

"Yes sweetie I did. I need you to stay with Sophia tonight okay?"

"Yes, I can. Rick said that we can't go in the kitchen or the living room. But can I have a water?"

"Yes baby. Go wait in Carol's room."

Andrea headed back to the kitchen. It smelled of burnt fish and fermented hops. She grabbed an armful of water and snacks and headed back down the hall. She left some water with Carol, Abha, and Sophia. Then left some with Carl and Rick.

She had a few bottles left when she arrived at Daryl's room and Lori was there. She was already wiping away dried blood from Addie's face. Daryl was kneeling on the floor next to the bed. Lori was laying on the bed trying to help. Andrea gave water to the both of them and then took the last bottle to dampen some gauze from the kit. She began to clean the blood off Addie's legs.

Addie was awake, and seemed to be lucid. She was looking at Daryl who was gazing back at her with severe sorrow. She seemed comfortable with Lori and Andrea seeing parts of her body that were normally covered, Daryl was just glad to have help. He massaged her wrists; they were bruising slightly. But now her face was normal. Her eyes were still puffy from crying, but the happiness she felt for knowing everyone was okay made her happy. Her vision was finally clear and she saw Daryl's bruised face. She touched them lightly, and he smiled at her.

"Addie… did Merle… did he…?" Daryl really didn't want to know if Merle had done this, but he had to defend her.

Something that kept rattleing in his head was what he once said to her,  
><em>I'd kill anyone who tried to hurt you.<em>

"Did he do this to you?" he finally asked. Addie only responded with tearful eyes. Daryl knew that meant yes.

As Daryl walked out of the room Addie felt so sorry for him. His brother had let him down… someone he cared about so much had betrayed him.

* * *

><p>Daryl paced the hallway. <em>I'd kill anyone who tried to hurt you.<em>

He scratched his head. _I'd kill anyone who tried to hurt you._

_I'd kill anyone who tried to hurt you._

The thought wouldn't leave his mind. He finally realized he was downstairs… in the living room – still thinking _I'd kill anyone who tried to hurt you._

It was the five of them. Would it be three witnesses, one victim, and one murderer? Rick was facing Merle… Glenn and T were at Merle sides incase he decided to try and run.

"Well my own brother is gonna let some law, Asian, and a damn nigger hold me in contempt?"

"Contempt?" Daryl said. "You learn that word from Addie?" he asked.

"Which ones that?" he asked. Merle knew who Daryl was referring to, but he often just played stupid.

"The one from the kitchen." Daryl stated. "The pretty one."

"Ahhh the Frenchie?" Merle asked. "You got yerself awfully worked up over her, she's no more than a Betty Casker."

Betty Casker was the girl that Merle had done this to before.

"That's actually where you wrong." Daryl said calmly. He was now in front of Merle. Daryl had a few more sentences in his head that were calm, and rational. But Merle next comment had Daryl at his throat.

"Some loose whore."

Daryl had Merle by the collar. Merle was shocked by his brothers ager towards him.

"Brother what the fuck do you think your doin'?"

"What'd you do Merle, WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER?" Daryl was shaking him.

Merle hit Daryl with his good hand. _well, his only hand._His already bruised face was tender and it hurt him. Glenn and T were trying to hold him back, and Rick finally got a hold of him around his neck. Daryl took his chance to get a few good cheap punched into his older brother.

Merle finally stopped struggling against Glenn and T.

"You don't trap yer own kin like that!" he yelled. "Go fuck yerself cause you ain't my brother."

Daryl laughed. It was the kind of laugh that pointed out stupidity.

"Your own kin?" he paused. "Addie is pregnant. _or she was._"

"What's that got to do wit-"

"Damnit Merle She's my god damn wife! She was going to have _my_baby."

"You may have killed your own kin! Do you understand now?" And I swear to god – if that baby is gone, I will feed you to those damn walkers. You stupid fuck!"

This time Merle was silent. His actions had come full circle.

"Did you even talk to her before you taped her mouth shut? Cause if you had she would've told you about how I came to get you on that roof, how she and I fell in love, how your niece or nephew was growing inside her, did you even think Merle for one god damned second? No? Of course you didn't, you thought with your dick."

Daryl turned to Rick, "Just put him in Shane's room for the night and tighten the handle back up."

"Yeah, yeah, that's a good idea." Rick said. Daryl stormed off to leave his brother with guilt.

Merle said nothing.

* * *

><p>Daryl returned to Addie's side and they talked while she tried to fall asleep. They didn't speak about Merle. They didn't talk about the baby. He just held her and told her about his favorite American TV shows. She told him about some dinner parties she hosted, what kind of food she cooked and what music would play. Then they started combining their weekends, something along the lines of a dinner party to watch cartoons, and classical music while playing beer bong. It made them laugh and kept their minds off the man next door.<p> 


	53. Boxing Ring

That night Daryl had a nightmare.

He was in the bed alone. Addie was missing from his side. And when he went downstairs, all he found was Merle. Merle covered in blood. Merle knew what had happened but no matter how many times Daryl asked, Merle said nothing. Only smiled. He grabbed the pistol so conveniently placed on his waist. And shot him through the head.

Which only set him gasping for air as he abruptly sat up in their bed.

Daryl was avoiding anything to do with Merle, but it seems his subconscious did not comply with his wants. Addie still slept peacefully next to him. Or at least he hoped her dreams were peaceful. He hoped that nothing tortured her while she slept.

Daryl sat wide awake thinking about how the two extremes of his life had come to meet. In one corner Merle, representing his childhood, his upbringing. He was a beer drinking, deer hunting man. That's who he had been, and who part of him still was.

Then in the other corner, there was Addie. She represented the part of him that wanted a family… that wanted love and acceptance. He craved that lifestyle where he was happy from love, not alcohol. How did a woman that came so abruptly into his life outweigh his brother who had been a part of him for more than thirty years?

Together they had fought and clashed. Daryl blamed himself even though he knew there was nothing he could have done. He loved his brother he did, and he also loved Addie.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was quiet that morning. Addie stayed in bed to hide from the kids. But everyone was trying to act like a rapist wasn't in the other room.<p>

Daryl didn't eat. But he still made two plates; fruit for Addie, and some eggs for Merle. He took the first plate to Addie and found her fast asleep again. So he left the plate on the vanity table so that she'd find it when she woke.

Daryl then went to the cell that currently held Merle. Seeing him would involve him acting out his dream. So he slid the thin plate under the door and walked away.

Reaching his bedroom again he sighed, this conflict of family and love was tearing at him. If it weren't Merle in that room – Daryl would've shot the man point blank between the eyes. How he wished it wasn't Merle in that room. But even more than that he wished that Addie had never been touched – and that she would still become a mother.

Lori, nor Andrea knew what exactly caused the blood. Hoping for the best they cleaned her up, and set her in bed for rest. They hoped that her belly would begin to grow in the coming months… and that her and Lori would have children around the same time. That was the hope.

Daryl coaxed Addie awake she only opened her eyes slightly even though it was only him. He leaned her against him, and with the plate on her lap her fed her some pink grapefruit. Daryl knew it was her favorite.

"Did you take some to your brother?" she asked.

Daryl only nodded his head. It quite surprised him that she could address Merle without wincing. She only kept eating, as if it were a common question.

Addie was still being thoughtful – even about Merle.

* * *

><p>"What do we do with him?" Rick asked Daryl.<p>

Daryl only rubbed his temples trying to sooth the battle in his head.

"Part of me wants to kill him, part of me wants to make him leave, another part of me wants to beat him, and another part of me wants to make him starve."

"Merle was… well stupid. And did something very, very wrong." T said. The three of them were conversing outside while on watch.

"I don't know what to do." Daryl admitted. "Maybe if I don't face him, I'll stop wanting to kill him. My gut tells me to kill him, but I know that ain't right."

"He's family." Rick said. "We gotta believe they can change."

"He's done this before." Daryl said. "Back home, at least once that I know of. He's mostly take advantage of drunk girls, sometimes they weren't drunk enough."

"Well then we can make him leave." T said. "I don't exactly wanna wake up dead."

"Right now it's the best option." Rick said. "If you don't want him here… ask him to leave. At this point I think he'd want to leave."

"He's gonna get heat from every single person here. I'd wanna leave too." T added.

"Well, I'll talk to him. When I don't want to kill him so much. But I'll go take him some fish." Daryl left the two to converse them selves. Daryl slid another plate underneath the door. Who knew how long it would take for him to not want Merle dead. It took everything he had not to break down the door and wrap his fingers around his throat, but Daryl knew Addie wouldn't want that.


	54. Regret

[1 week later]

Addie was looking at her toes. The mud squished through them; it tickled. She was in the pond, swimming around, and Daryl was somewhere near by. He had placed flat stones at the bottom of the pond to keep the turbidity low. She could actually see through most of the water now. Her hair was wet, but already started to curl against her skin. She had brought soap with her and now there were foamy bubbles all around her.

She was bored swimming without Daryl, so she decided to towel off and go gather her dry laundry. The fuzzy cotton was soft against her skin. She was clean and dry now; except for a bit of blood on her thigh.

She stared at the red fluid. Her immediate reaction was shock, which then flooded into disappointment; she knew she was no longer pregnant.

She wiped away what blood she found, and dressed herself for the time being. She set off for the house; Daryl would find her sooner or later.

* * *

><p>Daryl arrived at the pond. There was a soapy residue on the surface, but no Adeline. He panicked for a second before realizing her clothes were gone also, she had just left without telling him. Daryl grabbed his fresh kill, and the towel Addie had forgotten then headed for the house.<p>

Daryl was still angry at Merle, he realized that he would never forgive him; he would always hate his brother to some extent. He knew that Merle did not in fact know that Addie was Daryl's, but he still raped a woman nonetheless – one that Merle knew was part of their group.

Daryl was deep in thought as he strode back to the house, then he noticed a bit of blood on his arm. He had scratched himself on some nearby tree he thought, but upon wiping it away he found no injury. Then he noticed the towel was stained with blood. _Was Addie really okay?_Daryl found his pace to quicken, and then turn into a full on run as he headed back for the house.

* * *

><p>Addie sat in her bedroom, finally completely clean. She was eating some fruit from a can – peaches in syrup it seemed. Oh how she wished that dairy products didn't expire so easily, she would love some cottage cheese to accompany her snack.<p>

Her thoughts were mulling in her head, every moment she ignored them they only grew darker.

She was no longer having a baby. After she found out she was pregnant her nightmares about her mother were replaced with sweet dreams about a child in her arms.

…What would she dream of now?

After careful thought Addie stood from her bed and headed to Shane's room. She took the screwdriver from Daryl's dresser and simply unscrewed each screw. The knob hung low and the latch was no longer secure. She opened the door to find Merle sitting on the bed facing the small window. This had been her mother's room.

She quietly sat at the edge of the bed. Her legs felt naked in front of the man who had raped her. But that was the only uncomforting sensation she felt around him. He damp hair clung to her skin, and she was now sporting a light tan due to the summer sun.

Merle looked up to see who had entered his room and found great surprise for it to be _her._

She didn't seem angry. She didn't seem sad or scared. But she just sat there next to him, like nothing had happened.

"Do you know what we're doing to him, you and I?"

"To Daryl?" he asked.

"He has nightmares about killing you. Nightmares about losing me. It's really making him restless."

"So he wants me dead?"

"No, or you'd be dead." Addie paused and drew in a long breath. "The same day we arrived here… we found a man who had been living here. His name was Erik. He had lost his wife to infection and when he saw the documents I had concerning the infection… he freaked, tried to strangle me right there. And Daryl killed him."

"So what then?"

"So I'm saying he's struggling with a part of him wanting to kill you and a part of him loving you. Your family Merle, he knows that. Plus if he wanted you dead he wouldn't slip you meals."

"That's been him?" he asked. "I assumed it was one of the women."

"Nope. He's still looking after you. Just not looking at you… or I think his rage wouldn't be so easy to control."

"Why are you here?" he asked after a long silent pause.

"Because I don't like him tearing himself up."

"What do I do?"

"I don't know honestly. I wish I did." another long pause was shared between them. "I'm not pregnant." she said aloud. Tears easily filled her eyes, but she kept and gasps from escaping her lips.

Merle reached his left hand to hers and lightly touched the back of her fist. She could feel how calloused his hands were, just like Daryl's before she had tired to ignore the feeling of him on her altogether. But now she took the gesture as a genuine apology. And event though he would never, ever, be able to make up for what he did - Addie knew he felt regret.


	55. Wild West

Daryl arrived back at the house and left his game bag in the kitchen. Addie wasn't in the living area, kitchen, or study. So he ran up the stairs to the third floor looking for her in his room.

But when he saw Merle's door ajar. He panicked.

Rushing into the room he found it empty. At least empty from what he'd expected. Addie was the only thing there. She was crying.

Rage immediately filled him.

"What did he do to you? Where is he? Where'd he go?" Daryl asked, his rage was blind and he shook her. "Addie where is he! Tell me"

"He left." She cried. "I let him leave."

"Where'd he go? Addie you need to tell me."

"I don't know." She said. Daryl furiously left the room in search of his brother. He checked every room, but no Merle. And when Daryl stepped onto the porch he tried to figure where he would've went. But he had no idea.

He walked back inside and went up the stairs. In the room he had just so abruptly left now held no one.

"Addie. ADDIE." He said aloud checking closets and behind doors. She wasn't there.

How did he lose two people so quickly?

Finally having the sense to check his room, he found her. Quietly sitting on the bed, her tears were now dry.

"Why'd you let him go?"

"Just left." She said. "He just left."

"But Addie you opened the door."

"Just to talk." She said.

"About what?"

"Well about you." She said. "Just worried for you. Merle thought it'd be best for him to leave and let us be."

"Oh. That's… all?" he asked.

"Yep."

The truth was she knew Daryl might've killed Merle if Daryl knew about the child no longer growing inside her, she didn't think Merle deserved to die.

* * *

><p>Addie's appetite allowed her to eat some of the turkey Daryl had caught; but only a small amount. Even though she no longer suffered from morning sickness, she suffered from the pain of losing her baby.<p>

She fell asleep on Daryl while he was reading a book from the study. He was reading some Louis L'amour to her, westerns seemed to entertain her the most. But she fell asleep dreaming of a wild west, where she roped cattle and rode horses in the desert.

* * *

><p>Her chestnut mare carried her through the blistering heat. The sun beat down on her back and her water canteen was nearly empty. She led her mare through some thickets and found a small pond. While she took a moment to let her horse rest and fill her canteen she couldn't help but feel being watched.<p>

Mounting the mare again she circled the area as far as she could see. Nothing, she just had the chills. As she began to trot forward several Indians sprang from the brush surrounding her with spears, each man was ready to throw his spear giving her no time to reach her gun.

They spooked her horse, she was knocked off onto her back, all air from her lugs was lost, and she couldn't get any to go back in. Her horse ran from the attack leaving her without an escape. She was trapped.

Looking up at her attackers she saw several familiar faces; Daryl for one, and Merle another, and some where old friends from France. But before she could speak someone dove a spear straight into her chest, he body curved at the pain as she slowly slipped from this reality she had created.

* * *

><p>Then she awoke in sweat.<p>

Daryl was fast asleep, the book was shut. He hadn't been reading to her for quite some time. Addie's thought's raced at what her dream could potentially mean. She thought back to her old psychology classes. But nothing made sense to her.

She needed some fresh air.


	56. The Dead

The sky was a light blue from the sun that was just barely peaking over the horizon. It was still dark on the west side of the house, and Addie felt like a swim in the pond. She thought about how her dream was entirely pointless. Why would friends kill her, and why would Merle be there?

Merle, she did not like him. Why would her brain depict such a thing. Perhaps the book Daryl read to her just messed with her dream.

But Merle. He plagued Addie's thoughts now, she couldn't get him out of her head. She took a seat on a large flat rock, her legs were outstretched and she could see blue bruises that looked like hand prints. Then she touched her hand to her stomach…

Something had been growing there at one point. Something she'd never meet; a little girl, or little boy. She hadn't admitted to herself that she even knew their names. She would've called her son Alderic, after her loving grandfather. And her baby girl Amy. She 'd liked the American name ever since Andrea had told her about her sister. Amy sounded so beautiful… Addie would have liked to have known her.

She thought about her friends from her dream, she vaguely remembered seeing Alex but she couldn't remember. She could barely remember any of their faces, her life from France has so quickly faded that she felt lost.

She felt a chill curl up her spine, the cold air left goose bumps across her skin.

_Walking will warm me, _she thought. So Addie began to walk, she began to run even, it warmed her blood quicker. She ran past the pond, she ran past the clearing where she watched Daryl shoot a turkey, she ran with the river, the river running with her, it was relaxing.

Finally the sun was overhead and Addie realized she must be miles from the house. She put her hands to her knees and bent down to take in deep breaths. She stood up and noticed something big behind the brush, a large green truck, as she got closer she realized that it had been the Redfern's. She was surprised no one thought to bring it back to the house. She continued her cool down process, she walked a few yards from the truck and found their campsite, and an obvious grave.

_At least we had the sense to bury them._She stood above the grave and wondered what had happened. She never got a chance to hear the story because of what happened. She said a small prayer over their grave, so that they might rest in peace.

As she turned on her heel, and then she felt it: The cold dead hand that was wrapping aroung her ankle.

* * *

><p>Daryl awoke that morning to find his bed half empty. He had slept in, so he didn't think much of Addie being gone, but she rarely left without him. Especially since Merle had been here – she had been glued to Daryl's side. Maybe now that she was gone she felt safe.<p>

However, Daryl cringed at the thought of what Merle now was, a rapist.

He didn't see her in the kitchen. It was almost noon and everyone was downstairs eating fish. He didn't see Addie. He also didn't see anything extra on the counters, she wouldn't have eaten fish – she was allergic. But no other food remnants were visible.

"Anyone seen Addie this morning?" Daryl asked the group.

Several people had panicked looks on their face, Daryl could tell by their lack of answer that they had assumed she was with him, still in bed.

"We thought-" Dale started. Daryl was already through the door before he could finish. Crossbow in hand he grabbed several arrows he had cleaned and headed for the pond.


	57. Relax

Daryl was nearly to the pond when he heard Glenn. _No,_not just Glenn, but T Dog and Andrea all ready and able to help look for Addie.

"Everyone else is going to check the house, and places close by." Glenn said.

Daryl nodded in compliance, _"were they helping him, or did they just care for Addie?"_he wondered. Either way, it was nice to have help, even if they were noisy and alerted any animals of their presence. But Daryl reminded himself that he wasn't hunting; he was searching.

The four of them were able to make a good sweep of the grounds. She hadn't been at he pond, and they had circled the entire perimeter for at least a mile radius: but no Addie. Rick had told them over the walkie that no cars were missing, so she must have left on foot.

A small thought kept peaking in the back of Daryl's mind, Merle. _Did he have something to do with this?_

Nearly everyone was out looking for her now, and the range of search had greatly increased. Daryl couldn't understand why she would've gone out this far without him, without even a weapon.

"STOP!" Glenn said to Daryl. They stopped moving, Glenn put his hand to Daryl's chest to stop him from moving… he listened, and over the roar of the river they could hear a faint scream.

Together they took off in that direction, they were following the river, heading back towards where they had killed the Redferns. T only noticed them running, and joined in – but he had yet to hear the scream.

* * *

><p>Addie pulled her leg from the walker as far as she could. Her leg muscles were strong, but it only seemed to be helping the dead man further out of the grave. Organisms trying to break down the flesh had eaten the skin; the eyes were glassy, but still showed the unmistakable look of bloodlust.<p>

Addie feared that she wouldn't be able to get away, but she realized that it would cause all of her pain to go away. If she simply stopped fighting she wouldn't see the hurt look on Daryl's face when she said she wasn't pregnant… she wouldn't have to deal with seeing Lori's beautiful baby, and she wouldn't have to live with the nightmares of Merle.

She simply let the tension in her arms relax and she expected the force of the undead man on her leg pull her towards him, but instead she never moved. She lifted her head and saw a single arrow protruding from its eye.

T quickly had his arms around her and pulled her far from the grave. Daryl gave her one curious look, as if he had noticed her surrender to the undead man. Addie's eyes filled with tears at the decision she had made… her rope had simply snapped, and now finding herself breathing shocked her.

Glenn and Daryl were standing over the grave that now had a dead walker protruding out form the grave. They immediately thought of the second body in the grave. Without hesitation Daryl began to kick away the dirt, the grave had been shallow, but the first walker, likely John, had dug itself almost to the surface. Jason was likely to have done the same. And sure enough, Daryl found the second undead being clawing at his legs. Daryl shot it too, and it stopped moving again, for the second time.

The four of them looked at each other in amazement. The Redfern's had never been bitten, at least to their knowledge.


	58. Trembling

They argued on the way back to the house. Glenn seemed to think that it made sense that even the regular dead would be susceptible to the virus. T seemed to argue that they had to have eaten some infected meat, or gotten bit since their stay at the house. Either way, it wasn't good.

T was carrying Addie. Even though she could walk they didn't want her walking on her own, and T was the one that carried her easily. Her leg was scratched from falling and being drug across the ground, apparently that was enough for Daryl to have her carried.

The discussion was going no where and eventually it ended in heated silence. Daryl hadn't said anything to Addie yet, just asked if she was okay.

Finally they arrived at home, Daryl took Addie in his arms and headed inside and upstairs. He lay her on the bed, said nothing, and went to talk to Rick.

* * *

><p>"They came back." Daryl said.<p>

"What do you mean they came back?"

"They were crawlin' out of the damn grave!" Daryl yelled.

Lori covered Carl's ears and gave Daryl a harsh, 'what the fuck' kind of look, and then she led Carl into the study to continue reading.

"How is that possible?"

"Well how is it possible that dead people walk the streets of Atlanta? It's this god damn disease! It effects our dead. I told you we shoulda burned them all!" Daryl said.

"That can't be right. You have to get bit." T said.

"Obviously not." Glenn said quietly from behind T dog.

"Well we don't know that." T said.

"There's one way to find out." Daryl said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Rick asked.

"Shane."

* * *

><p>Daryl stood in the door frame looking at Addie. She was dirty, dirt on her legs. Daryl cringed when he noticed the bruises. What had she been doing? Addie didn't want to address his presence for fear of what he may ask her. She wouldn't know how to respond, because she didn't know herself.<p>

He locked the door and sat down at the edge of the bed. His hands massaged his temples. His back hunched over, his elbows on his knees, and he sighed.

"What were you doing?" he finally asked. Addie tensed, he had noticed.

"I went for a run." She said.

"That's not what I'm referring to."

"Then… I don't know what you mean."

"Oh don't be stupid Addie. You've been oddly sane ever this entire week. You never cried after that night, you were the one that let Merle go, _you_of all people talked to him, and why the fuck did you go all the way out there? Were you looking for him?"

"No. Daryl, no."

"THEN TELL ME ADDIE! Just tell me." His tone made her flinch. He heat from his words made tears sting her eyes. "I let you in after you… after you convinced me we were no different. Now you're keeping me out. Why, WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT ADDIE?"

"Daryl." Was all she said, her chest heaved, it let shaky breaths escape her mouth and she cried. She couldn't say anything but his name the uncontrollable sobs shook her body and nothing seemed to calm them. Daryl even held her to him and rubbed her back but still she felt like she was convulsing.

Daryl felt remorse for coaxing these feelings out of her, but somehow they had to get past this, for the baby.

"Addie we have to get past this," he said. "for the baby." She instantly stopped crying. And with the reddest eyes, she looked into his, and shook her head.

There was an incredibly long, and incredibly sad moment of silence shared between them.

Finally he spoke, "So… I wasn't mistaken when I saw you 'let go' back there?"

Addie bit her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders, she didn't really know what she had done, or at least she didn't want to admit it to herself. Daryl's hand gripped the back of her head as he pulled her forehead to his mouth; he gave her a light kiss before he let a decibel of anger bellow through his lips. His body was tense, and his face red. He stood from the bed and kicked the nearest thing at his feet. The doorframe barely survived him slamming the door.

Daryl didn't come back that night.


	59. Moving On

Because of Daryl's absence Addie didn't sleep that night. He had disappeared the rest of the afternoon, and when she finally thought nightfall would bring him back, it didn't. She half thought of him being hurt, and him just being plain mad.

She understood Daryl's frustration with the loss of their baby. It had been his own brother's fault. Maybe he blamed himself – but he had barely accepted the thought that he would be a dad, and a good one at that, and then the opportunity was taken from him.

Addie folded the clothes she had and placed them in her dresser, She folded Daryl's as well, but she never put them away. She could smell him on them, and she felt more at ease with something like him around.

She was worried about him; no one wanted to look for him but her.

She stared at the ceiling with tears rolling down her cheeks. A cloud hung over her head. She wondered if she might be sober one day, she thought about persisting the point to Daryl that this anomaly that occurred was something that they needed to get past.

* * *

><p>Daryl had told everyone that he had gone hunting.<p>

He wanted to be alone. Granted, he found that leaving Addie was a stupid mistake, last time that happened… he fought the thought of the previous incident to leave him mind. She was unhappy, she had lost their baby and she gave up. Daryl didn't think that she would try something rash like that again, but still he wondered.

Daryl thought about hunting but instead he found that without a crossbow that was difficult. He wished that he could take the motorcycle out but the noise was too loud. He wished that he and Addie were safe from this harm that had washed over them. He wished that they were still having a child.

He mulled these thoughts in his head while trying to wash the day from his body. He realized that he had been in there for hours just thinking. He had reset all the traps around the perimeter of the house and had stayed out late working into the night to finish them. He finally stopped to bathe; Addie wouldn't have liked him to smell all sweaty like he did after a hunt.

Daryl heard that snapping again. He had deferred it to some animal that made its way back and forth across the forest. Only this time it talked.

"Hey." He heard come from the trees. Addie finally stepped foreword dressed in her night clothes, she looked sad.

Daryl sat up and looked at his girl. His beautiful girl.

She walked foreword to him and took a few steps into the pond, he met her and stood in front of her waiting for her to speak. Addie took a moment to drink in his skin that glistened under the moonlight. The water droplets rolled from his chest and she was really looking for him to say something. He hadn't said anything since he'd left… she needed to know. There was a distance that had been brewing between them since Merle… and she didn't know if she could break it.

"Well are you okay?" she finally said.

"Addie I'm fine." He replied. "But I know you're not."

"Yeah. I'm not." She said.

"Well I lied, I'm not either. Can- do you think we can make it through this?"

Addie looked at him. Her brain took a moment to function the words that she should say.

"Daryl we have to. We can't grow distant, there's nowhere distant to go. We're here, and we need each other. Things are different in this world."

"Baby I'm so sorry." Daryl said. "I'm sorry all this about Merle and... and"

"Shhh" she said. "I know what was going through your head, I'm just sorry you had to go through that."

"You're sorry? No. No. It's me that's sorry. I should've protected you."

"There was nothing you can do. It was a freak accident, a bad memory. I'll always have this sorrow about the action and what it cost - but I think with time everything heals... But… to heal I'll need you."

"I know, I never want him coming back here, I just want us to find some way to be happy."

"Losing a family member, and a baby are two terrible things to lose at once, but we wont lose each other. We can't let that happen."

"I agree with you completely," again he paused, "can you tell me what happened now?"

Addie took in a large breath and told him about how Merle had shown up with a gun in her face. He treated her somewhat nicely until he had enough beers to let his drunken self get the better of him. She told him about laying on the floor waiting for someone to come back, she then cried in Daryl's lap while he rubbed the small of her back.

Until now all that he had know were blind assumptions, neither of them talked about it out of fear of the others feelings. But Daryl had put Merle behind him. And Addie was his life now – he had decided. As hard as it was to be glad Merle was gone, he felt a little relief knowing Addie could talk to him again, even about the things that scared her.

After sitting for the longest time Daryl finally told her, "I'd like to have another baby with you sometime, you know, when you're ready." Addie just smiled at him, and he wiped away the tears from her face that shimmered in the moonlight.


	60. La Troisieme partie: Riding Solo

Breakfast was chatty. Addie was talking again, and everyone felt the peace that Addie and Daryl had come to terms with. With everyone still curious about the situation, they all wondered. Not really sure of what to assume, but they hoped for the best in this terrible situation. While Daryl was cleaning fresh kill outside, Addie noticed Rick walk over to him. Addie was stretching out under the sun soaking up the wonderful vitamin D that she had missed so much these past few days.

"I wanna go look at Shane."

"It finally got to ya huh?" Daryl said.

"Well I don't know what's going on, but we might as well check."

"All the dead we've buried, I told ya we shoulda burned them."

"We'll find out who's right later today, you comin?"

"Today? I… well I guess."

"You… uh don't have some prior commitment with Addie?"

"No Not really, I can go."

"Alright, well we leave at noon, I want to be back before sundown." Daryl finished Rick's conversation with a polite nod. He didn't want to leave Addie so soon, she had started to heal, and he wanted to be there for it. But he was one of the better fighters, they needed him, plus it was a short trip, he'd be back before dinner.

He walked over to Addie… and quickly explained the situation. Immediate hesitation flooded her eyes and she washed it away as quickly as she could, but Daryl still caught that glimmer in her eye – the one that told him she's worry.

"Baby girl, only a few hours."

"I hate you leaving."

"I'll come back, I always come back for you." and with that Daryl gave her a soft kiss on her lips. The first real tender kiss they had shared since the terrible Addie had faced. Daryl had feared kissing her because... well he didn't know why, he felt fear coming from her, but she had kissed him back just as tenderly. He held her face in his hands and kissed her again longing for that feeling that they had both felt during that first kiss.

Daryl was in love with her, and he had been hiding it from her... but what she needed was to see it, and experience it. Daryl causally traced her scapula with his finger tips, sending shivers p her spine and leaving goosebumps on her arms.

"I promise." he said before returning to his work.

* * *

><p>The morning light warmed Addie's face. Daryl was still missing from her bed. It had been three days since he'd left with Rick and she worried. They had taken the only quiet car, but at this point Addie was ready to venture out in the RV if she had to.<p>

Lori was the only one telling her to go.

"You know something's wrong." She'd say. Addie agreed of course fearing the worst that Daryl had been killed, eaten or… worse, turned. But she had been told by Dale and Glenn that she shouldn't leave; they had fought her since day one, saying that Rick, Daryl, and T would be back. But three days was enough. The first one was almost too much. How dare Daryl Dixon leave her and not come back?

Lori told her last night, the second night they hadn't returned that Addie had to find them. Andrea was afraid to leave the children, Carol was afraid of most things that involved leaving the house and Lori was pregnant and the sickness didn't let her venture far from her bed. She wanted to spit in the faces of Dale and Glenn everyone feared what was out there, because they presumed that they were dead, they didn't want to find their friends dead.

* * *

><p>Lori yelled for help in the upstairs bedroom, the response to her cry was immediate. While Addie curiously slipped through the back door to the large shed. Inside was the RV, the Truck, and – as the list of possible escape vehicles entered her mine… she couldn't help but shake the one last on the list. <em>Daryl's bike.<em>

_It wouldn't waste gas._she thought. Addie didn't like to brag, but she thought she handled a weapon pretty well; even Daryl had thought so that day he took her hunting. She had only learned from him, guns were a rarity in France. But here she had tried to learn quickly – seeing as how it was a means for survival.

The only thing that Addie felt was anger. She felt like she had been abandoned and with that rage built inside her – she pushed the motorcycle down the soft slope, past the front of the house and out the fence. Behind her she locked it. Lori's plan had worked.

* * *

><p>The sun was warn against her skin still – despite summer slowly slipping away. She found the air blowing past her soothing on account of the heat burning her back. All she knew was that Shane was buried at the old school house. She wondered that if she had grown up here if she wouldn't attended there, or if she would've met any of the people she knew today – would she and Daryl have met?<p>

She liked the roar of his bike – she had only ridden a motorcycle once, and that was because an old boyfriend had dared her. The chains had been rusty, and the bike itself was very old – and Daryl's was well kept, brilliant condition, and a hell of a lot more powerful, but Addie liked it.

The road was riddled with old cars; it seemed like there weren't that many when they had arrived months ago. Upon arriving at the schoolhouse she noticed the incredibly complicated problem. While she held back the fear growing in her mind she quickly sought after any helpful plan.

The many walkers gathered outside the schoolhouse was surely the reason no one had returned. The had to smell fresh meat from somewhere. And that was most likely coming from the man she loved… even she thought he was appetizing.

Addie didn't think it was sensible to fight a hoard of walkers. But the bike she rode was definitely loud enough to draw them away. And it was worth a shot.

So revving the engine as loud as she could she rode up to the schoolhouse and waited for them to come after her.

It didn't take long.


	61. Waiting

"Daryl thanks for coming along." Rick said.

"Don't be thankin' me." He said back.

"Well the three of us is a good group, too small to detect, but strong enough to fight." T added, also glad Daryl came along.

"Unless we run into a horde." Daryl said.

"That's unlikely."

"Well think about it – what do we really know about these geeks anyway?"

"Now we know they affect the normal dead." T said.

"We ain't sure of that!" Rick said. "That's why were going to dig up Shane."

"You don't seem to upset about digging up your old best friend." Daryl said.

"Shane and I were partners. But he had issues."

"What like screwin' your wife?" Daryl asked.

"Daryl shut the fuck up." T said.

"That ain't true, Shane's trouble but he wouldn't have done that."

"Right. But you don't suspect he could… at all?"

After a long hesitation, Rick replied, "Of course not."

Daryl raised his eyebrow at Rick easily. Course he wasn't going to believe him Summer was ending, but It was Georgia, and it was still hot.

The car ride was short, they hadn't need to go very far, Daryl was glad – because that lengthy conversation was giving him a head ache, along with the heat. Seemed like cars never had air conditioning these days. Finally they reached the school house and they stepped out of the vehicle with shovels in hand. And began to dig up the grave.

Dirt, it held bugs, worms, slime, things made of the earth, and this time, even a human body. They covered their mouths with rags, unknowing as to what this disease could really do to them. Finally, a hand reached up to meet their shovel, Shane was alive.

"Fuck me." Rick said.

"That's disgusting" T added to Ricks comment.

"Well shoot him damnit!"

Ricks hesitation was felt by both men standing next to him. The barrel of the gun pointed at his partners head. The face still familiar to him, the memories still burned in his head – but he shot him.

Several near by walkers heard the shot.

"Rick, RICK! FUCK!"

"They're everywhere!"

It was quite a few near by walkers, it seemed that several had lingered in the school house, as well as many in the near by forest.

"Should be run!"

"There are too many of them between us and the car!" Rick said. Daryl was intensely propelling arrows into the faces of near by walkers.

"Think of a plan now guys."

"The school house Daryl! Kill what's inside." Daryl turned quickly releasing several arrows into dazed walkers lurking inside. And they all followed him into the once abandoned schoolhouse. Desks were moved, and a campfire had been inside – someone here had attracted these walkers perhaps they had even become dinner.

Daryl thought quickly as he pushed the largest desk against the doors. The dead outside began to push and knock, their groans were audible through the door.

"Is there an attic? A higher level?" they checked the ceiling and found a small opening that was locked. The padlock was quickly broken and Daryl hoisted himself into the above space and quickly helped Rick up so that they both could hoist up T dog.

Only a broken board provided them sight to the outside, and Daryl could see walkers everywhere, no doubt responding to the shot.

"What do we do?"

"I think they'll leave after a while."

"Why? Because you think they'll grab takeout instead of waiting for a table here?" Daryl added sarcastically.

"Well If they don't know we're in here…"

"Oh they know." Daryl said, "the dinner bell already rang."

"We got no choice but to wait, someone will come down here to check on us." Rick said.

"Yeah, except for the part where you told Dale not to." T said.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Daryl asked astounded that Rick had done such a thing.

"I didn't want him Risking his neck to come save us if we got in a bit of trouble."

"A bit?"

"Well we hadn't seen any walkers around here! They're so rare I didn't think that we'd run into so many. Call it bad judgment on my part." Rick admitted.

"Oh I'll admit something alright." Daryl said. "I'll admit you're an idiot."

"Well fuck you."

"No fuck you Rick. Incase you remember – we didn't BRING ANY FOOD!" T said. "Just so you know Rick – you're the smaller one Daryl and I will eat you first."

"Ah disgusting don't talk about cannibalism." Rick said.

"Well what are we supposed to do talk about Shane? HM? Talk about Lori?"

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"What do you think!"

"Just everyone shut the hell up."

They did. Out of frustration and anger. Daryl had to remind himself that he didn't want to hurt Rick even though he was angry with him. He had learned that from Addie.

* * *

><p>For two nights the spent throwing around the occasional argument and a joke or two about eating Rick. While both getting angrier each day that Rick had told Dale to stay behind, they remained calm, only snapping when Rick said something foolish. The only thing that was heard during their silence was the groans from the walkers downstairs still waiting for their food.<p>

Finally on that third morning there came a distant rumble. Something Daryl couldn't quite see through his small opening. But it sounded like a motorcycle. Something similar to his, perhaps the same model, and as it got closer, he realized perhaps even the same year. But he was sure that no one knew how to ride one back home – unless someone had stolen it.

The rider went right on past them. The walkers clearly chose to follow the fresh meat, the loud noise attracting them as well as the smell of living breathing human.

"Look they're leaving!" T Daryl said, T glanced outside after him and confirmed his observation.

"There following that noise! Lets get to the car now!"

They quickly jumped down, eager to get to the bottle of water in the car, Daryl slowly opened the doors armed and ready for any stragglers. One walker missing his leg, obviously wasn't able to follow as quickly as the others, and Daryl shot him dead. He fell to the ground with pale blood oozing from the wound. Daryl claimed his arrow again and jumped into the car where T and Rick already waited.

They drove off, speeding home.


	62. Sunsets and Darkness

Addie found that having an upwards of twenty or so walkers was actually a little scary to have following you. Her bike told them exactly where she was, and she wasn't going to lose them unless she thought of a plan.

The River, It had to had storm drains somewhere. She could hide the bike – hike back and pick it back up in a few weeks; Daryl was going to kill her though. After she let the walkers get one good last look at her she sped up trying to clear the stretch of road before the next turn. And that's exactly what she did.

The storm drain wasn't hard to find, and it was the perfect size to hide the bike, and it was well concealed if she did say so herself. She then quickly made her way into the woods and watched the walkers stumble from confusion from a distance. Granted she had added a few miles to her trek back home she was glad that she had led them away, and hopefully saved Daryl. He was going to kill her for doing that too, damn now she had to die twice.

The wilderness seemed to echo her every step as she took, she found it eerie, and creepy. Her feet kept her moving. She thought about how similar it was to the situation she found herself in months ago, only instead of crashing a helicopter, she stashed a motorcycle. But now she was trekking through the woods once again, only not being followed buy a blood thirsty creature. She found a tall boulder that gave her enough height to see that the walkers behind her were wandering aimlessly through the streets, and she could now see the distant schoolhouse, she used the small scope she had borrowed from Daryl's hunting equipment to get a closer look. And the car was in fact gone, _Thank God._

She took a deep breath before she was pushed off the boulder landing on her shoulder, she felt a dislocating pop as she slid down the soft dirt slope the jagged rock that hit her jaw seemed to spring blood only instantly. She tried to get to her feet.

* * *

><p>Returning home was quite relaxing to Rick and the others. They found it odd that the gate was locked from the outside. All would seem normal except for the padlock was on the wrong side. Only Daryl thought about it, wondering who had gone out. But it also made him think that just to be safe he should check on his bike, after he ate the largest meal of his life and kissed the girl he'd dreamt about those two lonely nights.<p>

They parked the car in back with the others, and he did in fact notice his motor cycle missing. Now he was pissed. No one here could ride it, something had to be wrong, and he was gonna murder the person who took it.

"Who had the guts to take my god damn bike?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth when he walked in. Lori had been graciously waiting to hug Rick after Carl had jumped in his arms. The tender welcoming party was a little put off.

"Who do you think would have the only guts here?" Dale stated. After a long thought about how it couldn't possibly be Addie, he asked.

"Where is Addie?"

"What do you mean?"

"She never came with us."

"We know that. She… left this morning? I assumed you returned meant she had found you?"

"Addie came after us?"

"Damn girl slipped right past us cause of Lori."

"Hey a very big spider is reason enough to scream!" she hailed back at them.

"Hold on," Daryl said, "You mean to tell me she was the one on the bike?"

"I guess if that's what she took. We didn't even hear her leave."

"Well my bikes' gone."

"We gathered that, and so is Addie. So presumably they'd be together." Dale said.

"God Damnit!"

"I told you everyone should've stayed behind!" Rick said.

"We wouldn't have gotten out if she hadn't rode past dipshit!"

"Well we just have to go after her…" Daryl threw his arms up in frustration, now Addie was just making things harder for him.

"Or give her time!" Lori said. "She is certainly not stupid, she took guns, and how do you know she won't lead the walkers away and double back on foot?"

"That's true she could be back before sundown."

"I don't want to take any chances."

"Are you underestimating her?" Andrea smiled. Addie had been the one to kill Jeremy Redfern in the forest; Daryl had underestimated her then too.

"NO! I've just been gone for days! She should be here!"

"Daryl you sound like a woman. She'll be fine."

His defeat was eminent. They all thought Addie should receive the benefit of the doubt, but Daryl couldn't shake the fact that there was doubt. It wasn't safe for her, he loved her; And he did not want to lose her.

* * *

><p>Sundown was here, the pink and orange sky was colorful, as was Daryl's mood.<p>

"Now we go after her," he said. "It's been too long."

"Daryl calm down. She'd have to push the bike back here, you know she wouldn't take any chances bringing anything here."

"Then I should go help her push the bike!" he said. "I have to do something."

"Then take your crossbow and head on foot, you'll probably run into her on the road."

"I can't believe she'd be so stupid."

"Yeah she's stupid, for loving you. You know that's why she went out there."

Rick was right. He hadn't managed to wait six hours for her she managed to wait three days. She had known that they needed help and she did was she could. But he didn't know she could ride a motorcycle. He cringed at the thought of what the clutch was doing… jamming, churning. It gave him chills.

He set off with crossbow in hand to find her. He hoped more than anything that she'd be seen a mile down the road pushing his motorcycle. She'd smile at him and he'd chastise her for being so reckless. But he'd probably find her looking so hot next to his bike that he'd have problems keeping his hands off her, and maybe he'd properly thank her for coming to save him.

* * *

><p>With a few miles under his belt and darkness surrounding him he worried. He stumbled upon a sight that he'd never even thought of. He found a person before him, a blood smeared face, and tired eyes. He had expected to see Adeline pushing his bike, not a man.<p> 


	63. Savior

The beginning had really been rough. Spinning down from the sky, running from a lover. It had all been very hard. And here she was doing it all again. Addie had sprung from the tree – she evaded Alex's grasp for only a moment. He had grabbed a head full of hair she swung around and kicked him – leaving him only stunned for a moment she ran as fast as she could in any direction away from him. Like a hurricane she filled herself with soulful rage and bounded around every obstacle. She could out run him. She had done it before – but not while she was losing blood.

She took steps, dizzy steps. How had she found herself in this position again? She had endangered herself for Daryl, so if she died, at least he was safe. Her movements began to slow, and she began to stumble. When she hit soft dirt her body wasn't ready for the shift in solidarity and she fell. She tried to crawl in a feeble attempt to still escape. His foot dug into her back and stopped her from moving.

The face she turned to meet was no longer Alex's, his handsome features were gone, his head was misshapen, his eyes, ears, and nose were bleeding. It was all-terrifying. He was standing over her, she almost though she caught a slight smile at the fact that he had caught his prey. Adeline couldn't watch as the face of her attacker came closer – his breath was rotting, his teeth were stained with blood and dirt. She felt so weak and helpless there – she didn't even feel the spray of blood cover her face.

* * *

><p><em>Well where to now? I guess I can head west to that town… probably some supplies, hopefully a beer or two. I guess I best get started then.<em>

Merle threw dirt over the last embers of the fire and began to pack up what little supplies he had when he heard the distant roar of a familiar bike. He headed a few feet towards the noise, just past enough trees to see where it was. It was Daryl's bike alright – but he wasn't the one riding it. Instead it was that girl, the one he'd called his _wife._

Merle immediately felt his gut wrench at the sight of her, this beautiful girl should've been his sister – but he only became a monster. The remorse he felt was so great that he wanted to vomit, he ran back to his belongings and packed them as fast as he could.

Merle had to keep silent as she walked past him. She was heading towards the house, and she had left the bike… he had a right mind to take it for himself, and then remembered it was Daryl's. He'd never take anything from Daryl again.

Then he heard it. A snap of a branch, he looked to his left in time to see the big brute push Addie off a rock, one he knew that lead to a steep fall. Finally deciding to do the right thing he leapt put from behind the tree and rushed to the very spot that Addie had fell from. The tall creature was definitely inhuman. It was fast too, and he could see the stagger that came from Addie meant that she was going to pass out, if she didn't trip first. The only thing he knew he could do was try to get him away from her. _the rifle._he thought. With his right hand missing it was a risk, but he knw wouldn't be able to catch up even if he did make the jump. He pulled out the large hunting gun and loaded one round into the chamber, using his right arm to steady the weapon he looked through the scope and aimed right at it's head, his foot was crushing her against the dirt, blood smeared her entire face and he pulled the trigger. The sound rang in his ears as it hit the target. He fell right on top of her. Merle left the gun behind and bounded down the nearest path he could find that would lead him straight to Addie. He pulled off the large brute and moved her free from underneath him, she was barely breathing,

The blood on her face showed fresh spatter. He grabbed his canteen and washed everything from her face.

"Keep them shut." He said as she struggled from her new companion. He washed what was in her eyes, and her mouth – running his rough hands over her smooth face.

"Don't swallow this, clean your mouth." He tilted her head back so that he could get some in her mouth, she swished it around and then spit it back into the dirt. She finally opened her eyes and realized who her savior was. She tilted her head to his chest before she lost consciousness.


	64. By Candlelight

Merle looked at the face of the girl he had just saved. She was stone cold, and if she didn't get help fast she would surely die. Her cut was deep, she must not have the best of luck, but who did these days? He pulled out a shirt he had yet to wear and pressed it to her jaw, the bleeding would need to be stopped. She was very pale and if she kept bleeding she would die.

Merle hoisted the limp girl into his arms and while the sun beat down on his back he headed for the motorcycle. He left his belongings behind, they didn't matter, Merle wanted to show his brother that he was really sorry. Rarely was Merle ever sorry for anything.

Reaching the storm drain where she had stashed the bike he set her down only for a moment to uncover the bike and prepare for their ride back. He sat her on the bike so that she was in front of him and facing him. Her small figure fit under his well, she was concealed and safe. Merle took one last precaution and used his belt to fasten her to his chest, because he would need both his hand and arm to drive.

Walkers were still on the road – still looking for her, and Merle planned to make this bike go as fast as it possibly could. The only shot he had was to race back as fast as he could and give them the slip.

So he did. Addie didn't budge while he weaved in and out of cars and away from walkers, he could see them start to follow them, but if he made it past the bend, and it was walker free he'd be able to make it to the house without bringing "friends."

And with luck he had put some distance between him and the walkers. They wouldn't see him slip into the forest. He hopped off the bike, and to make it easier he fastened Addie to the bike with his belt, and began to push it up the hill. He disappeared before any of the walkers had seen where he'd went.

Merle's brow was covered in sweat, the sun had gone down, but pushing a bike uphill was getting difficult, and he couldn't be more than a few miles from the house, at least it was almost over, he was worried with the amount of blood that was trailing down the bike. She'd need some care, Merle had the idea in his head that she would need blood, would they have the equipment to do that… would they have the blood? If they couldn't stop the bleeding soon she'd need a transfusion, or she would in fact die.

Then Merle came face to face with his brother. Merle was sure he looked terrible, covered in sweat and blood. He almost dropped the bike when he saw that Daryl had aimed his crossbow at him. Addie moved and Merle reached out to stop her from sliding off. He undid the belt and picked her up. She was so cold, and so pale. Daryl noticed the man he did have his bike, but he had something else, no someone. Daryl thought about the only person who knew where to find the house… the person who would've thought to bring his bike back quietly. It had to be Merle. When Merle finally walked up to Daryl he could see clearly his brother, and in his arms Addie. She was dead.

"WHAT DID YOU DO MERLE? HOW? WHY WERE YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Daryl, she needs help."

"MERLE SHE'S DEAD! YOU KILLED HER!"

"No Daryl. Come on." Merle began to walk back to the house, Daryl would have to follow eventually.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now?"

"Daryl – because then she will die."

"What are you talking about? She's gone, she's so pale."

"Yet, she'd not dead yet, and you better get moving so we can keep that from happening." Daryl in shock agreed. He wanted to believe she wasn't dead. With everything he had he wanted to believe his brother, he grabbed the bike and caught up to Merle, he looked at the girl he loved so dearly, all that covered her neck was a shirt soaked in blood. It was smeared on her face and all over her clothes, Merle was right she would be dead soon. Now that Merle had no bike to carry he broke into a run, the house became closer and closer until he finally saw windows lit by candlelight.

The front door was kicked open, granted it wasn't latched, but the adrenaline was pumping and he placed Addie gently on the floor while he headed for the cellar.

Daryl dropped to his knees. Now the light showed him how bad she truly looked.

"Addie…" was what he said. There was no reply, no movement, no nothing.


	65. Doctors

The look of despair washed over Daryl's face as he held the dead hand in his. This girl had foolishly risked her life to save him, he wasn't grateful - it should've been him. The sorrow he felt couldn't compare to anything that he had experienced in his life, he had found a companion that loved him for everything he was. And boy that girl was a catch, a slender fit figure that fit within his arms perfectly. Her listless eyes would light up at the sound of his voice, even the arguments they had made him smile.

It had taken them a while to make it back and it seemed everyone had retired for the evening. He doubted Rick or Glenn were sleeping – they'd probably wait up for him. Unless they looked out the window and saw the bike he'd brought back – then everyone would assume they were both safe. Daryl didn't want his or her help anyway; no one really would know what to do.

Merle returned only minutes later, to Daryl it felt like hours. He threw tons of towels into his lap. He tugged at the shirt around her neck and let the soaked cloth fall away from her skin. The cut was deep, you could see the bone from her jaw, and then as it lead down her neck you could find mussel and vessels, and even more blood.

"We gotta stitch her."

"I don't fucking know how to do that!"

"Well does anyone here?"

"Maybe Rick… "

"More than you? How many times did you get stitches growing up?"

"Hundreds."

"So fuckin man up and save her life, _you know how to do this Daryl._"

"Right. Right I do."

First he dumped alcohol everywhere. There was dirt covering her body and it was definitely in the wound, leaving that in there was not going to do her any good. He had to take cotton swabs and dig out bits of rock and earth. He was actually a little glad that she was out – he didn't want her feeling this. There were already pre-threaded needles kept in a sterile bag, the cellar contained all sorts of medical supplies. And while Daryl thread the first loop Merle got started.

Merle placed a small medical bag at his feet while he sat next to the bleeding girl. He wrapped his belt around his arm and waited till a crisp blue vein appeared. He wasted no time and stuck it with a hypodermic needle. The blood rushed from his veins and slowly filled the sack at his feet. He moved his what he could in his arm without a hand it made things difficult. After blood was finally flowing freely into the bag he stationed his right arm and began to reach for Daryl's belt.

"What the hell you doin'?"

"Saving her life, and it ain't goin' too fast with you not doin' shit."

"You can't give her blood, you don't know what type she is!"

"Don't matter dip shit - I'm O negative. Universal Donor." Merle said with ease, he even sounded smart spouting off his blood type.  
>"How do you know that?"<p>

"I'm older, I had more time with ma n' dad."

"So ma told you that?"

"Quit asking so many god damn questions and help get this needle in her arm!" Daryl only took a second to undo his belt and follow what Merle had done.

"I don't know how.."

"just stick it in the vein, before she dies would be nice." Daryl slowly pushed the needle into her arm, and finally it looked liked Merle blood was making it into her system. No seeping, no problems, nothing. Merle looked closely at the needle in her arm and at the tube.

"It's working." he said.

"How do you know?"

"You know how many ambulances I sat in the back of with a needle in my arm?"

"I didn't know this was similar..."

"Veins a vein brother." Merle tilted his head back and let the blood flow from his veins to Addie's. Daryl was almost finished with threading black thread through Adeline's lovely face. In his head he prayed to a god, that he didn't really think existed, that she would stay alive, that she would come back to him. After securing the thread he covered it with gauze and used surgical tape to keep it in place. The blood seemed to be minimal, and now it could start to heal being properly taken care of.

The bag filled with Merle's blood would fluctuate from being full to being slightly empty to being full again. He had to be giving her a lot of blood. But Merle was determined to give her all he could. He would even want to try and give her every drop if his body would let him. He'd start to fall asleep and the blood flow would lessen.

Daryl was watching her chest rise, and fall, rise, and fall. He spent a little time washing the dirt from her face, and smoothing her hair from her eyes. All he could do was watch, and wait.

He glanced at his brother for the first time and registered that it was his brother, the very same man who had welcomed himself into his home without asking, the man who had raped Addie... and cost him their baby's life. He felt rage stir inside him once more - but held it back. Merle was breathing life back into Addie, and the thought of that made Daryl's rage lessen.

"She lost it you know."

"I know." Merle said back, his eye still shut - but Daryl could tell that a pained look had washed over his face.


	66. The Dead of Night

With few words passing between the brothers, time passed incredibly slowly. The tension felt between one another hindered their abilities to want to talk, as well as the girl that lay on the floor. No one even moved except when Merle had finally given all he could to Addie.

The nausea built up in his stomach caused him to have to pull the needle out so that he could walk outside and vomit. When he retuned, he knew he couldn't do anymore his vision was fuzzy, his neck was hot. His body wouldn't let him give any more blood – he'd pass out before he could get the needle back in. He wrapped his arm in gauze to stop the bleeding. At least there was still a small amount left in the bag that Addie could finish.

"What about me?" Daryl asked.

"You have the same blood type as dad. Won't work unless she's the same as you."

"And we don't know what she is."

"Nope."

The flesh color did seem to reappear onto Addie's face. She had always been pale though – it was hard to tell if she was returning to normal or not. It had to be really early in he morning. It was still night outside, and no one had stirred from sleeping even though they had turned the downstairs into an emergency room.

When the bag was finally empty of blood Merle ejected the needle from her arm and wrapped it like he had done his, and then noticed something.

"Her shoulder."

"What? What about it?"

"Well look." Daryl bent over Addie's figure and could see how disfigured her shoulder looked now. Unless you looked at her head on you wouldn't see the knot that protruded from her body.

"Is it broken?"

"No, seems dislocated," Merle said while rotating her arm.

"Now that I don't know how to do."

"Well isn't there just a ball, and it goes into the shoulder?"

"Something like that."

"Remember 'ol Michael? From the bar?"

"The foot ball idiot?"

"Yeah he said his would dislocate all the time, and he could just pop it back into place."

"Well…?"

"I think you hold the arm straight, and press down here." He said pointing.

"Think?"

"Well I'm not a damn doctor."

Daryl took in a deep breath, one that seemed to lead to him being uncertain about everything. He didn't know what was wrong with her – and he wanted to trust Merle but he found it very hard.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"Her eyes."

Addie's eyes were clenched shut, as if she were in severe pain. Daryl cupped his hand to her face and she seemed to respond. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile crossed her face. Daryl let a soft laugh roll off his tongue. Her soft smile spread bigger and showed her teeth. She seemed to glance at Merle.

"So we made it?" she spoke.

"We made it." Merle said.

"I knew I could trust you." Was all she said as she closed her eyes once more. "My- my shoulder hurts." The smile had left her lips, and was now a slight frown. Tears seemed to seep from the corner of her eyes, but she composed herself well for someone who was in unbearable pain. Daryl's hands seemed to bring her some comfort.

"I'm not sure… how to fix it."

"Applying…" she paused because of the pain, "pressure, over the," another pause, "humerus should reconnect with the clavicle." After that longer sentence she seemed to be out of breath, it wasn't easy for her to talk while she was in pain.

"Wow, wished you were awake earlier." Daryl said in response to her knowledge of the body.

"Wh-Why?" she said before noticing the bandage on her arm, she was instantly pleased at how quickly they acted to save her life, and how well they seemed to have done. Still pain radiated from her arm, every nerve on fire.

"Merle was the one who did it."

"Well then you fix my shoulder."

"I stitched your face!"

"Well Merle looks a little pale."

Daryl looked at Merle, he face was pale and tired. She was right he should do it. She used her good arm to grab the belt still lying next to her. She bit down on the belt, and Daryl felt fearful for the pain that he might be about to cause. With a single nod she indicated she was ready and he pressed his hand to her shoulder and then added his body weight. He was sure this amount of pressure against a hardwood floor would hurt anyone. But she seemed to stay composed underneath clenched teeth. The loudest _pop_ Daryl ever heard radiated from her shoulder.

Addie let a loud yelp escape her lips, and soon after Daryl heard the shuffling of feet head down the stairs.

Quickly the room filled with several people concerned with the audible yell of pain that had awoken them from their sleep. Worried faces appeared as the group gathered around the girl who was covered in blood - they noticed the ugly bandage on Addie's face, the blood soaked shirt and rags all over the floor, and their faces turned to shock when they recognized Merle in their front room.

Addie's face became strained the amount of people now gasping and asking her questions became overwhelming and uncomfortable. She was so weak that she couldn't respond. Daryl began to push them back, _"give her space."_ he said.

The group eventually fell silent; Andrea stroked her hair, another calming motion that calmed Addie. The fire from her should was now reduced to small embers of pain as she reached for Daryl's hand. She could move her arm again, thanks to him. She gave him a slight smile as she closed her eyes.

"What happened?" someone asked.

Daryl didn't even know. He had been in shock just seeing her broken like this, Merle must've saved her from something.

"I don't really know. Merle brought her back."

It seemed the blame was immediately brought to him, which was expected.

"How could you hurt her again?" Andrea asked the half asleep man. Merle took a moment to gather his thoughts, his brain ran slowly, he was tired and exhausted.

"She fell. Maybe eight feet, got pushed off a rock by some big walker."

"Oh and I suppose you just rode in on a white horse to rescue her then?"

"You could say that. It's quite difficult shooting a rifle with one hand."

Andrea was still not convinced, but she turned her attention to Addie,  
>"Let's get her cleaned up, she'll need as much water as she can drink when she's able." Daryl lifted her body, and Merle attempted to stand he quickly fell back onto the couch, too lightheaded to even stand.<p>

"Merle needs to stay here, he gave her a lot of blood."

"What?"  
>"What?"<br>"What!" seemed to come from several people. The bandages on their arms explained what had taken place, but the action was still shocking, a transfusion, in the middle of nowhere. Rick helped position Addie in Daryl's arms so that she was easier to carry.

He finally got to his bedroom and laid her on her side of the bed where she belonged. The group seemed to follow him, all wondering about her safety, her heath, what had happened. Daryl shut the door and waited for her to open her eyes once more.


	67. Support

The now awake group of people that stood in the hallway wanted an explination. They wanted to understand why their friend was hurt, and what had caused it. and they decided to turn to the only one left, Merle.

The man was now asleep on the sofa, his face was pale, the bandaged explained to them that he had seemed to help Adeline. But they still didn't believe that he wasn't the cause of all her injuries. Merle only had a moment of peace before the grand party began to wake him. His dazed eyes looked up at them in a pleading manor that said: "please let me rest." But instead all he got were questions.

"What'd you do to her?"

"What do you-"

"Where were you? How'd you get there to help her?"

"You mean you didn't touch her?"

"No! Of course not! I- I saved her life!"

"Why should we believe you? She can barely talk!"

"She can talk just fine. "

"Oh really? Because she seems to be pretty incapacitated. "

"Damnit I didn't do shit. Ask Daryl. "

"I have a feeling your hiding something from him too."

"What is it you accusing me of?"

"Oh nothing just what your already guilty of. "

"You think I touched her again?"

"We didn't say that. But maybe you're the one responsible for her recent medical emergencies."

"What's the matter Merle? Got angry? Wanted her to shut her mouth so you pushed her?"

"God damn it!"

Merle left the room, and even though he was being followed he kept on his way- avoiding their stares and their accusing questions. What he did would never go away, but he had hoped that he had helped redeem himself in someway.

Daryl heard the flustered footsteps that were likely merle he entered the room and locked the door behind him. Daryl motioned that the chair in the corner was the place that he'd likely find sleep. He carefully sat down and shut his eyes. But one thing that bothered him was the look in Daryl's eyes. The look had not been directed at him, but at Addie. The worry that plagued his eyes made Merle easily understand his anger with him earlier. The love that Daryl felt was obvious Merle tried not to let that love haunt his dreams.

Daryl watched Addie while she slept; at least he hoped she was sleeping. As far as he could tell she was. He chest would rise and fall and her eyes would flutter every now and then. He found comfort in knowing that she was still breathing. Her bandage needed changing. He replaced new gauze on her delicate stitches that riddled her neck and face. He thought about the ugly scar that would form there, the thought of her beautiful face being damaged angered him.

* * *

><p>In her mind she felt little pain. She felt the occasional flame from her arm and an unpleasant feeling up her neck. Her mind flashed images of the terrifying occurrence: When her lungs struggled to retrieve air once Alex's foot dug into her back, the feel of her blood running down her body – the spray of blood across her face – then the nothing. That blackness that consumed her woke her from her deep sleep. Light streamed through the windows, and the room, it was empty.<p>

She stood at the edge of the bed, she could hear commotion downstairs, but her hears were ringing, she could make nothing out. Dizziness lingered in her mind, but she ignored it as she listlessly made her way down the hall and down the stairs. She was incredibly pained at the amount of screaming that rang in her ears. Perhaps that has been what had really woken her up.

She walked into the kitchen, it seems everyone was oblivious to her. The argument was about Daryl trying to defend his brother, and the reast of the group not trusting Merle. Daryl seemed to want to believe his brother so badly, but when they would bring up his past actions, his loyalty would falter.

"He's the one who raped her! He's the reason you made him leave in the first place!"

"I didn't ask him to leave, Addie did."

"So she didn't even want to be around him!"

"Do you see how this doesn't work, I think Merle just came across her and decided to finish whatever is was he started!"

"That's not true, he brought her back, he saved her life! I watched him stick the fuckin' needle in his arm!"

Addie could see Merle's face, a clenched jaw, and several open beer cans in front of him. They wouldn't let him leave, they wouldn't let Daryl or Merle convince them of the truth, they were too stubborn to accept it. It was mostly Lori, Rick, and Andrea that did the talking, the other adults seemed to only agree with Daryl, then agree with Lori, then Rick, then Daryl. Carol was absent with the children in an upstairs room. Merle was trying to not look at anyone, and by chance he caught Addie's gaze.

Seeing her up and about brought worry to him, wondering if she was dizzy, sick, or needed something, he walked over to her and all the eyes in the room followed him, and Lori let out a small gasp when Addie grabbed Merle's hand and leaned against him.


	68. Color

The slight display of affection confused many people, including Daryl. But Addie's vision was something they weren't experiencing, she knew it was Merle she was clutching, but she had no choice but to cling to him in order to keep from falling.

"You're... You are all very loud." She seemed to muster from her lips.

"We're sorry Addie everything just got really heated really quick."

"I understand. But there is no need for it. Merle didn't do anything wrong, he saved my life, and even despite the past…" she trailed off. The amount of pain that radiated from her head gave her slight nausea. Addie controlled the violent urge to vomit. The sting of acid burned her throat and she wished for a sense of peace. She felt like she had been standing on a boat and the random thrusts of waves was moving her equilibrium and causing her to sway, causing her mind to feel heavy while her head felt light.

"Addie, your bandage." He said, she felt a bit of soaked blood. She clutched the wall as she tried to make her way to the bathroom; Merle had his hand on the small of her back and kept her from falling. She immediately wanted to faint, but she kept herself upright by clutching the wall and clinging to the person next to her, Daryl appeared with a fresh bandage as she peeled off the one that was currently adhered to her face. The black thread stood out against her pale skin and she cringed at how the thread felt inside her skin, how it felt when her neck moved, when she smiled. It was horrible.

Daryl appeared with new gauze and again he covered her stitches after wiping away the fresh blood, it was only slight, not a lot but due to a poor medical staff it was the best he could do.

She felt weak and sick and her face was pale again. She began to make her way back into the hallway before Daryl stopped her.

"No, no, let me carry you."

Daryl lifted her into his arms and carried her down the hall. Merle caught a glimpse of her pale face and decided that he could manage to somehow give her more blood. He should've drank water instead of beer, but his strength was up and he felt like he could give her something more, even if it was only a little. He found another hypodermic needle and met Daryl in front of him room. Rick and his brother had been discussing none other than him. They're abrupt cease in conversation made him realize. He ignored them both and stepped into the room dragging the chair to the edge of the bed, and starting to prep Addie's unpunctured arm. The drip was easy to start, Merle hung it off the back of the bed post and watched as his blood slowly dripped into the canister and trailed down the tube into Addie's arm. This time she was awake, and had watched him prep the whole process. She was stunned by how well he found a vein, how he even knew what he was doing to being with.

Merle seemed to be quite smart, but he was an ass, as well as a drunk. Apparently it took some traumatizing moment in his life to get him to sober up. Addie tried not to think of the past while Merle sat next to her. She realized it was one of the most traumatic moments of her life, as well as the next few days that followed. The baby only entered her mind once, and she immediately kicked herself for letting it enter her thoughts because it made her feel ill.

Merle was the cause of her misfortune. She pushed the thought from her mind and didn't let herself bring it up again, she focused on the kind man that was helping her now, not the man she had met before.

* * *

><p>Merle was only able to fill the bag maybe once more before his illness returned. He had water with him, and had been drinking it but he let the blood run from his arm until stars filled his vision.<p>

His vision was so obscured that he had to motion for Daryl to come take out the needle. The jolt of pain from the coagulated blood around the needle was all he felt before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"You honestly trust Merle with her? After what happened?" Rick said.<p>

"What happened was shitty. I know. But she got hurt and Merle brought her back to me. So yeah – I guess you can say I trust him."

"But what he did!"

"-Was not okay. I know that he is not going to do that again. He won't."

"Fine. What about the baby though, do you think it survived all this?"

Daryl's arms tensed as well as his fists. After their conversation Rick was only going to prove himself right if Daryl answered his question. So he lied a little bit.

"No, I think the fall was too great."

"Damn, Daryl I'm sorry. And here I am gushing about Lori expecting,-"

"Rick, really just drop it."

Daryl noticed Merle, his head was drooping, and his eyelids were shut. He walked away from Rick and once his footsteps were heard Merle's head lifted. He motioned for Daryl to help him. Daryl took the needle out and wrapped his arm in gauze and support tape. He noticed Merle seemed asleep. He shook his brother and he didn't move, he was breathing – and Daryl wasn't worried. He was thankful, because although his brothers face was pale, Addie's was regaining color.


	69. Burning

Several things happened that night that everyone was asleep. It had been twenty-four hours since the terrible ordeal and everyone was now sound asleep, sleeping off the fighting, the pain, or the anger. Many people lay awake thinking of the rapist in the next room, theirs wife and her indiscretions, or the fact that the world was still a hopeless shit hole.

It was easy for most to forget that the world was now filled with zombies while in such a nice hide out. It was easy to forget that there were perfectly healthy humans that wished to eat other perfectly healthy humans. It wasn't easy to forget about family members that were missing from their lives, but it was easy to replace them with the figures they shared this home with.

* * *

><p>The first curious thing that occurred that night was Rick Grimes. He was asleep next to his wife, and he had noticed her growing belly. And for the first time since those nights in the school house he thought about what Daryl had said:<p>

_"Shane and I were partners. But he had issues."_

_"What like screwin' your wife?" Daryl asked._

_"Daryl shut the fuck up." T said._

These words kept him awake, and angry. He had never thought of it to be true – never. But he couldn't help but wonder if that child would look like him when it came out. _Why would Daryl had said such a thing anyway? It was possible that before he got there…_He shook the thought from his mind, it wasn't possible, but he wondered.

* * *

><p>Merle lay awake that night as well. His thoughts raced about the people in the next room that hated him. He knew they wanted him dead, or at least wished him gone. He hated them too, every one of them. He hated Rick for chaining him to that rooftop in Atlanta. Merle hated his wife, always giving him a terrible look, as a matter of fact all the women in this house gave him that too. He may deserve it for what he has done, but Merle was sick of the alienation he had received, and as soon as Addie was better he decided he would leave once again.<p>

* * *

><p>Daryl was awake as well, but he pretended to sleep. His thoughts kept him awake as he thought of Addie, and Merle. He thought about her face. He felt so badly that he had to stitch something ugly into it. He loved her smile, and the way her face was. It didn't change how he felt about her, but it changed how sorry he felt for her. She had saved his life and gotten stuck with a scar. He didn't even think that his life was worth scarring such a beautiful thing.<p>

He rolled over and tucked his arm underneath her, and with his other he pulled her closer. That night Daryl fell asleep clutching Addie in his arms, even though he would only wake soon after – he still fell asleep happy.

* * *

><p>Another happening occurred in Addie's mind. She was having a dream: one that quite frightened her. She was once again alone at her home in France. Only this time her house was burning.<p>

She could hear people, people she new screaming for help she wasn't close enough to help them, she couldn't get any closer than she already was she could feel the flames licking her arms, the heat leaving marls. Her friends were lost to her, she was the only one left.

She started to head for the fire department, she had no phone, but she felt that she could run and still find help. She soon realized the entire town was deserted and that no one had set fire to the house but her. She didn't remember doing it, but she saw no one else that could be responsible.

* * *

><p>It started with a child. One who knew his father was still awake. He glanced up at him and looked at each other for a moment before Carl got out of his small bed for a glass of water. Rick quickly followed him to join. Although he noticed Carl was quite distracted once he got to the hallway.<p>

Carl lead himself to Shane's old bedroom, the door was closed, the knob twisted under his fingers, it was warm to the touch and then he pushed the door open feeding the fire growing on the other side. The back draft knocked him back onto the ground. And before Carl grasped what was happening to him, Rick had him in his arms as he banged on each and every door in the hallway. Several people awoke from their slumber quite groggy until they saw the fire, they grabbed only the mere essentials and found themselves running down the stairs.

Glenn had it in his right mind to gather everything he could from the cellar, it started with the fuel tanks seeing as it was the most essential resource as well as the thing that would most likely cause the house to explode rather than burn slowly in a fire.

After only one trip outside, T Dog followed Glenn back in to gather anything else helpful. Mostly medical supplies as well as food. They left pointless things, and grabbed what would be important.

Rick was on his own mission to try and extinguish the fire. Andrea and Dale helped him carry buckets into the house to try and douse the fire with water. It seemed that the house was made of dry wood and flammable paint, and Rick gave up quickly.

* * *

><p>The final peculiar thing that occurred that night was the orange glow that radiated from the house. Everyone near the house felt the incredible heat. They watched as the home they once knew went up in flames.<p> 


	70. Charcoal

The cloud of smoke was tall. They didn't know what it would attract. They needed to leave, and quick. The only problem was not everyone was out of the house.

Who was missing? A child.

Andrea had pulled Abha out of the house first thing, and when she helped Glenn with the supplies Abha found her way back in to get the most simplest of pleasures, her doll. Although it was Carol who rushed inside to save her. You could hear Abha's screams. Glenn and Rick had followed Carol into the house.

Another large burst occurred, the front windows shattering, the fire needed oxygen, and to was going to find it. The flames erupted even brighter now that there was oxygen feeding it. Lori gasped at the thought of Rick being lost in the flames.

Glenn came running out the front door, Rick followed, and on his shoulders was Carol, her arms were badly burnt. When they arrived at the bedroom the frame had collapsed and Carol had reached through the burning beams in attempt to grab the already dead girl, Rick had pulled her away with enough time to save her life.

Although badly burnt, Carol was alive. She had always had that maternal instinct to protect her child, and with her late husband she had been doing it ever since she was married. It was pure instinct what she did.

* * *

><p>The thoughts running through the minds of the survivors were hostile. <em>How can this happen?<em>was the basis on which they made all their accusations. Several people suspected Merle being the cause. They knew they had poked and prodded him upon his return, and not believing a single word he said. Maybe in a fit of rage he had tried to kill them.

Daryl took a moment to even suspect Rick, maybe he'd snapped from what he had hinted at with Lori. Maybe he knew and wanted to kill everyone.

Now, accusations were everywhere. But the didn't do much but stare at the burning building. A few had pulled out some bandages for themselves after then carefully wrapped Carol in sterile gauze.

Daryl had Addie in his arms. She had refused to sit despite being dizzy. She was a little puzzled about how she felt about the house. Yes, they lost their save haven – but Addie didn't deny that the feeling that enveloped her in that house made her uneasy. Bad memories seemed to plague her dreams when she wasn't with Daryl, it bothered her not really knowing what had happened to her as a child. She didn't really want to remember, and now there was no way she could.

She buried herself into Daryl's chest. His arms wrapped around her tightly. Merle wondered how a girl so far out of his league found Daryl to be the one. She didn't even think twice about it, and from what Daryl had told Merle it didn't take very long for her to love him. It seemed all rules were broken, and anything was possible.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before an argument broke out.<p>

"We need to do something." Lori told Rick. "We can't just stand here!"

"I know, we just don't have many options Lori."

"I don't want to stay here – this fire could attract those things or whatever started this fire!"

Rick took her face into his hands and nodded his head.

"Lets load the supplies into the caravan, and lets get moving."

Everyone was reluctant to move but knew it had to be done. Glenn was smart to save the fuel. The vehicles already had fuel. But now they had plenty to get them almost wherever they needed to go.

"What do we do?" Andrea asked, "find another house? Leave the state?"

"I don't really know. I – it's not easy."

"Of course it's not fucking easy!" Andrea screamed at him. "We're barely surviving here!"

"We what do you suppose I do hm?"

"We find a house. Another, in this area, this is a good area." Lori said.

"Well how am I supposed-"

"I know one," Merle said. "I've seen it. I stayed there a few nights before I ran into this place."

* * *

><p>But this chapter ended with a child; one that they hardly new, but a child nonetheless. Rick had placed a burnt sheet over the child's charcoal colored body when the flames finally died out. The fire had burned everything quickly and left little. The group distraught at losing such a young member of their group. Andrea took comfort in knowing that she was perhaps with her mother now, Even though Andrea had taken to her she smiled a little bit inside.<p>

Everyone here hurt, and sometimes death didn't seem to bad. Death was almost like permanent relaxation. But even despite that, this group pressed on and vowed to live.


	71. Quatrième partie: A Trip With Company

There were several sad people that day the group left their house. It had burned up that night, and by the time morning arrived they were pulling away from the blackened house. Leaving behind memories, objects, and even a soul. The cars were really the only things that survived. Along with a few supplies managed to be scavenged and saved from the cellar. They'd need food, clothes, and supplies. They needed to rebuild everything again.

Merle drove his old Ford truck ahead of the group, leading them to the house he had happened upon while making his way from Atlanta.

They felt funny sitting in cars again, luckily, the house wasn't far away. So the ride that made them uneasy – was short.

They were surprised that the house was so unnoticeable. It was small, out of the way – even though it would be cramped it would do for their new home. Addie was slightly glad to be out of her mothers old home. Daryl held her hand while she sat between him and Merle, she was the only one small enough to fit in the center of the truck. Her head still felt light, but as long as she moved slowly, she could fight the urge to collapse onto the ground. Daryl was thinking about Addie, he always was it seemed. She plagued every inch of him, he wanted her physically, emotionally, and mentally. Her conversations were sweet and to the point, although she was educated she rarely made Daryl feel stupid – and the thing that made him love her most was that they seemed to have this undying connection that tied them together. They both knew it was there, it had been since they'd met and even though it confused, and worried them at first – now they embraced it.

Merle felt slightly awkward with Addie so close to him again. Granted it seemed that the only two people to really look past what he did were the people he did it to. Addie only seemed to speak to him with warm kind words, and Daryl – he sometimes felt flicks of anger, but soon after he would feel the gratitude. He had saved her life. But even knowing that – it still plagued him that he had ended the life of their child's.

Everyone had thoughts that day: some were still questioning the arsonist and others were just scared. To be out in the world again was unnerving and as soon as they pulled into the front of the house, they ran inside like hermit crabs, afraid of what was out there.

* * *

><p>Addie woke up to Daryl. Her nightmare seemed to have left her thoughts because that night she hadn't dreamt of burning buildings but in fact, of Daryl. It had been a long time until she felt that sexual need from him. After Merle… she couldn't handle being touched like that, and Daryl had known it – so he had left her be, waiting patiently for her to heal. And with Merle now being around Addie still felt the occasional sick twinge of fear from him. She kept it from him well, because although she felt this way, she still felt part of herself that was grateful. It was an unsettling feeling to experience gratitude and fear at the same time – but she found that if she absolved her mind from the past it was easier to focus on the future.<p>

But while she slept she had an erotic dream where she was scantily clad in a truck somewhere while she watched Daryl from afar. She had been sitting in the truck when she noticed him. He had been cutting down trees, chopping logs into wood for fire. His arms were quite muscular and they glistened from the hot sun. And because of that same sun his shirt was absent from his body – and his toned stomach was what really caught her eye. Already knowing what he looked like naked she could easily picture him on top of her, and underneath her… She found that being mostly naked made it easy for her to think about her fantasy while she watched him, running her hands over her own body made her quiver so much that it woke her up.

Her breathing was erratic. Sweat droplets ran down her back. She looked over at Daryl who slept peacefully. His mind probably wasn't plagued with shirtless dreams of her, but then again, he was a man, you never know.

* * *

><p>Although they're new home was small they seemed to manage. The house was a lot older, and smelled of aged wood. They thought that the house had been abandoned even before the whole zombie mess started. The only thing they missed about the old house was the security of the fence, and even then officer Rick Grime had a plan for that.<p>

"I wanna dig up the old posts and install them here." Rick said.

"Yeah I got that the first time." Daryl said back.

"So can you help? They guys and I were going to start digging lines if you wanted to bring the metal back over."

"Yeah yeah. I can."

"Can what?" Addie asked joining the conversation between both men.

"Daryl here is nice enough to go grab the old fence and bring it up here."

"Oh. He is?" she gave Daryl a cocked eyebrow with a smile. "Well I'm coming then too."

"Oh come on." Daryl said, even whining slightly.

"No. Last time you went off to help Rick I got my face split open coming after you. This time I'd rather be the one that gets trapped."

"Well that's a little pessimistic." Rick said.

"Perhaps." She said while smiling at Daryl. As mush as she knew he'd had her being there she was going to go anyway. He hated her being away from safety. But he knew that if he ended up in danger, she would only risk her life all over again. Her love still confused Daryl.

"Fine. Go get in the truck." Daryl told Addie while grabbing a second weapon other than his crossbow.

"You wanna take Merle?" Rick asked, Addie quickly chimed in:

"He's asleep."

"Well then hurry up, get what you can before sundown, if you don't finish we can grab the rest tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah, get the fences, sundown, got it." Daryl said following Addie out the front door.

Addie sat in the passenger seat and waited while Daryl set several tools in the truck bed. Watching him while she sat in a truck brought back the memory of her dream last night. She even felt a flash of heat travel down her whole body.

* * *

><p>Addie had forgotten how much she enjoyed riding in a car. She wasn't fleeing for safety this time, it was a regular mission, like visiting a market… only for fences. She felt glad to spend the day with just her and Daryl. She realized that her happiness radiated from her strong animal desire to climb on top of him while he was driving. The reckless idea brought a smile to her lips, and although she resisted… she found it quite hard.<p>

Before she knew it she was laying on Daryl's shoulder as he drove down the long twisted road. They were nearly there when Addie let her fingertips dance across his chest. Underneath his shirt she scratched his muscles ever so gently while Goosebumps appeared on his arms. He gave her a relaxed look while she rubbed his chest, he didn't even think about what would come next.

It happened very quickly. Her fingers innocently found their way underneath the top of his pants, she had them unbuttoned and unzipped before he had even realized what had happened.

Daryl wanted to stop her and ask her if she was sure, if she was ready to do this, if she was okay – but before a single word slipped out of his lips it was quickly turned into a moan. Her head had fallen into his lap, and he was relived to see the house only yards away, because he knew that he would not be able to drive while these shock waves of pleasure invaded his body. He glanced down at the girl who was playing in his lap he looked up in time to steer clear of the fence. He pulled in carefully, not taking his eyes from the road and as soon as he could he slammed the truck into park and leaned his head back. Addie let him enjoy it for a few minutes longer before she climbed on top of him and kissed his lips. Her tongue dove into his mouth before his could respond, and she was quite displeased with his hands, he was holding them up in the air, like he was afraid to touch her. She let the frustration melt away as she grabbed his hands and placed them over her chest. HE finally responded by squeezing her breasts in response. He nearly ripped at the top of her shirt – but realized that would be hard to explain later. He sexual frustration had been built up waiting for her to be ready and now that she was he could barely contain himself. He slid the shirt of over her head and was pleased to find no undergarments underneath. While quickly taking one breast into his mouth he massaged the other with his left hand while his right tugged on her shorts. She slid his shirt off before helping him undo her bottoms.

Now nothing was on her body but a red pair of panties, ones that Daryl quickly pulled to the side so that he could enter her, he watched her face closely for any signs of fear or pain – but all he found was pure bliss as he slid into her. Happy to be like this with her again made him want to make love to her for hours. Her head became burrowed in his neck, and he heard the faintest: _Daryl._

He stopped moving his hips and found that she was still moving hers, he thought she was hurt, or scared. But in fact she was enjoying every second of it – and took the tiniest moment to whisper: _"I love you."_The audible emotion of love had caught him off guard, they said it so rarely to each other, so he whispered it back as they passionately made love in the front of an old Ford truck.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour until sundown when Daryl looked at the back of the truck bed. He had one fence post. Rick was probably going to kill him, of course he'd lie and say they were too hard to get out just with the two of them. Then he could explain himself to Rick when Rick actually pulled one out of the ground and found it easy. He didn't care; his time had been spent well. He looked at the beautiful girl that was actually laughing at their situation; she knew that the group would suspect them of "taking time off." He kissed the bandage across her face and picked her up leading her to the front of the truck, they both climbed in, and Addie laid her head in his lap once again, only this time she was tired, and only rested her eyes.<p> 


	72. Hunted

Rick gave them the simplest look of displeasure when they returned at sundown. The guys had spent they day digging to install the fences – and now they had no fences to work with. Rick didn't hold his disappointment long because he noticed that Addie was smiling for the first time in weeks. So maybe there was an improvement at least somewhere.

Dinner seemed to be more normal as well. People were back to talking. They didn't like this house much, it smelled old, and it was smaller. They had it in their minds that once they were able maybe they'd find somewhere better, an island, a mansion, a mall they all joked. Which lead to them talking about grueling zombie movies where they all knew that malls were teaming with dead, mansions were probably already inhabited, and islands… well they had all seen the credits of Dawn of the Dead. They wanted to be somewhere safe, and somewhere they could all fit as well as other survivors. So talk began of making a camp – a camp for survivors. They thought it would be a dream to meet other families and begin a town, then a city – basically restarting the whole generation of human life. Someone had to sometime.

They felt typically safe here even without the fence. With these areas being very under populated walkers were scarce and that was the way they liked it.

They finally came to the topic of the dead when the children had gone to bed. Rick told everyone that Shane was in fact alive when they had dug him up, and everyone now questions what this disease really was. The files from Addie's grandfather had burnt up with the rest of the house – they knew nothing except for what they learned at the CDC and what Addie could remember from memory.

The conversation ended with Rick saying he was going to protect his family for as long as he lived, and that one day he would take them somewhere bigger, and somewhere far from all this death where everyone could come to safety.

* * *

><p>Daryl stood in the frame of the window that was in his bedroom. It cast a view of what was around him. The home was surrounded by trees, which made the home concealed from view. But as a hunter Daryl knew when something was off. He wasn't the smartest man, but he knew things that normal smart people would know. Like the way the ground looks when someone had been standing there for a long period of time. The way that tall grass looked when someone had been walking through it. He knew it couldn't have been someone with them, because the tracks indicated that someone had come and gone.<p>

The strong suspicion he felt was growing inside him. He almost didn't want to turn to Adeline and tell her what he thought. When he did he found her asleep, exhausted from their second helping of "dessert."

Daryl left the room and found Merle. He was alone drinking in the kitchen.

"Thought we didn't bring much beer with us?"

"You didn't. I did."

"Ah I see."

"I can't stand being around them without it. They're always looking at me, accusing looks."

"Yeah I know brother. I never did thank you though."

"Don't you dare thank me."

Silence befell Daryl; he shouldn't thank him. He knew that. He lifted his head once more.

"Wanna help?"

"With what?"

"Well if you're not too drunk I want to have a look outside. Noticed some things."

"Yeah yeah, I'm not too drunk. I'll come."

* * *

><p>"Did they come this way?" a woman's voice asked another.<p>

He chuckled before answering. "Yes they did."

"Well did they want?"

"Apparently privacy. They fucked each other's brains out in the front yard."

"Sick and you watched; you're fucking perverted."

"Oh and took a bit of the fence with them."

"That explains the digging at the other place."

"What'd you find?" he asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." She answered.

"Well looks like I got the best show." He said.  
>The shadowed figures then retreated back into their tent. The light embers in the fire soon went black and then hardly any features were visible. Whoever they were, they had been watching the others, and for a while.<p>

* * *

><p>Daryl noticed the trail immediately; his eyes had not failed him even at a distant. Even Merle concurred with his assumption. It troubled both of them. How long had they been watched? All week? One night? The trails looked like it could mean either, but they now knew that they were not safe. They had never been safe here, only stalked, as if they were being hunted.<p> 


	73. Stupidity

"Someone's after us?" Rick said.

"Well at least watching us, and for some time."

"Why would they do that?"

"Maybe they want this place."

"Maybe… they want us…"

"Come on… not the cannibals again."

"We don't know who it is, except that they're watching us."

"What if they're the ones who set the fire?"

"They might be, but we don't know!" Daryl said.

"We need to hide out, catch one of them." Merle said.

"Catch? Like hunting?" Rick questioned.

"Well we need to know how many there are… what we're up against."

"You sure they aren't walkers?"

"No someone's been sitting there for hours at a time." Daryl said.

"I think we should just leave." Lori added.

"Who to say they won't follow us or something?" Glenn said.

"Glenn's right, they may have followed us here, maybe even set the fire…" Daryl said. Daryl realized that even away from walkers danger always found them. Cannibalistic people, homicidal people, walkers, accidents, everything affected them no matter what.

"Just figure it out quick. I don't have a problem with killing these fuckers." Daryl left to go check on Addie – whom he found to be sound asleep. The stitches still clung to her face. Hopefully he could cut them out soon – and even though he knew it would – he hoped it wouldn't scar too badly. He didn't like leaving her alone with people possibly near… and hostile. He had to be there to protect her.

* * *

><p>After hours of lying awake beside Addie his mind had began to spin. He had to protect her. Because he had let her down so many times… her face was scarred because of him, she nearly died, he'd left her alone… and then there was Merle. He should have been there for her ready to stop anything.<p>

But this time he was. Because when he saw the two dark figures in the tree line he was ready. His crossbow had been loaded since he's sat down and he easily, and quietly hoisted himself out the window and retreated into the cover of trees.

He heard breathing; they were close to him… he found himself concealed beneath a thick tree, the branches hung down providing extra coverage. Daryl was being stupid, be he was naturally reckless and he had this unbearable need to keep these people away from the house and away from Addie.

There were only two of them. Any he could easily kill them, but what if there were more? What if this was only the beginning of some planned attack? He needed them to speak… give themselves away.

And they did just that when they grabbed him and put a knife to his throat.

"Well well well…"

"What do we have here?"

Daryl could hear a woman's voice, and a man's.

"Seems like the spiders found a fly."

"What should we do? Eat him?" a flash went through Daryl's mind, of course more cannibals. And if they were in any way related to the last three – they were going to be very angry cannibals.

"No… at least not yet. We could let him squirm for a little while longer." Daryl actually was tying to worm his way out of the grip of the very large man. His hands and muscles were huge it was almost impossible for Daryl to break free.

"Tell me are you the one that kill my dear family?" the woman cooed into his ear.  
>Daryl stayed silent. "Oh come on, you can tell me, I won't tell them." She winked. She seemed strangely calm about finding half her family shot to death. Or at least she did seem calm until she raked her fingernails across his face. She dug deep scratches down his neck and pressed the knife harder into his skin. "Now talk." The wind escaping from his mouth was wheezing, the force on his neck was nearly crushing his trachea rendering him almost unable to breathe. "Give him a little slack there Bear." <em>What kind of person is named bear?<em>Daryl thought silently. He now regretted him solo mission after all.

"Come on… I saw the graves they weren't even buried."

"They turned."

"And you just threw them in a grave?"

"They climbed out. Maybe you should count the bullet holes."

"And where's Jeremy? Did you keep him?"

"He's dead too."

"You didn't even have the decency to bury them together? They are family you know…"

"Died separately."

"Picking us off one by one…" she laughed. She gripped his throat tightly and looked tightly in his eyes. "Guess I'll just have to do the same."


	74. Midnight Arguments

Instances of worry flashed through Daryl's mind as the woman raised her dagger above her head. But of course, Daryl wasn't entirely hopeless.

Rick had listened to what Daryl had forewarned and was locked and loaded when Merle came to get him. Both of them were ready to fight the two humans that had a knife to Daryl's throat but everything they said made it more interesting. Merle didn't like what they were doing to him one bit.

Merle rammed the girl as hard as a bull would a matador. She went flying backwards, her head making a thick cracking sound against a near by tree. 'Bear' had release Daryl and was ready to attack Merle, but the sound of a cocked shotgun made him halt. Rick was pointing the gun at Bear's head, and Merle helped his brother up, gathering his crossbow along with him. The woman now stood. And seeing that they were outnumbered made her uneasy.

"So we don't play nice with cannibals – as you already know." Rick said. "Now I also don't like shooting things other than walkers. So we'll give you a chance to get gone, if you do it quickly."

"Ah hell no!" Daryl said, "They were gonna kill me, I'm gonna kill them."

"Daryl no." Rick said.

"I'm with Daryl on this one." Merle said. Stepping up to face 'Bear'.

"Then as you can see," Rick said addressing the two newcomers, "You may not have much time."

"Aye, we can see that. But there are more of us, and when we don't come back – the rest are gonna come knockin'."

"How many more hillbilly cannibals are there?" Daryl yelled.

"More than you can handle." She said.

"Well then guess we'll see you soon." Daryl said. "Don't keep us waiting."

The girl whisked herself into the cover of the trees, the large man was a little harder to conceal but eventually he disappeared too. Daryl was ready for a fight, Merle could tell. Daryl had obviously concealed some anger since he'd become infatuated with Addie. There had to have pent up anger from Merle's actions, as well as Addie's. Just like before – Merle would tick him off at home, and when they'd go out he'd be a ticking bomb. It was only a matter of time before Daryl couldn't hold it in anymore.

* * *

><p>"Daryl what the fuck?"<p>

"You know they were coming back anyway!"

"Maybe if we had spared their lives they would've have thought to bring an entire army of cannibals back here!"

"They already want us dead, now we can be ready!"

"Ready! For what? I'm getting my family, and we're leaving right now! I'm not waiting for anything to come back!"

"Come on you know we can do this!"

"No Daryl! I don't know, there could be a hundred of them and we wouldn't know!"

"Fine be a pussy. More space for me."

"Why don't you ask Addie what she wants." Rick said.

"Ask me what?" Addie said. There was no telling how long she had stood there, because she was completely concealed as she stepped out from the shadow of the hallway.

"Jesus, do you always come out of the shadows like that?"

"Well you guys are being pretty loud… yelling and all."

"Sorry, anyone else up?" Rick asked.

"Yeah everyone is." She said. Rick left to find Lori and Carl. He wanted to leave. Addie walked up to Daryl and looked in his eyes. He was obviously disturbed by something.

"Theres a few… uh cannibals… out there, said they were going to come back and fight us. Merle n' I wanna be here to fight them."

"I see. And there are how many?"

"At least two… maybe a few more."

"and you want to kill them?

"Well they tried to kill me first!"

Addie's face became puzzled.

"When!" her eyebrows furrowed, Daryl was definitely in trouble.

"Ah.. maybe an hour ago…"

A hand smacked across his face, it was of course, Addie's.

"What the hell were you doing with cannibals when you should've been in bed with me!"

"I went out there to protect you!"

"You mean to say you ran out in the middle of the night to protect me? I didn't see any signs of forced entry, nothing woke me up but you screaming at Rick!"

"They'd been watching us baby! They're probably the ones that set your home on fire."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I wasn't sure, I only found out last night, and you were already sleeping, I couldn't wake you." Addie placed a warm hand on his cheek, he wanted to do the same to her but he didn't want to irritate her wound.

"I want to leave." She said looking into his eyes. Daryl only nodded in response, all he had needed to see was her scarred face, he couldn't put her in another potentially dangerous situation.

Merle had silently watched them, he had never thought he'd see a side to Daryl that he saw now. His brother had been reckless, a fighter, a hell bent crazy ass mother fucker – and so had Merle. But it seemed that this girl had done more than tame them both.


	75. Separate Ways

Rick had gathered his pregnant wife, his son and all of their belongings. Dale seemed to want to join Rick and Andrea had no objections in going with him. Sophia and Carol felt like the home they once spoke of over dinner could be within their grasp, and they knew it wasn't here.

"I have a plan. Well an Idea." Addie said.

"What's that?" Rick asked.

"Yeah please share?" Daryl said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"You wanted to find a big place – make a safe house right?"

"Yeah."

"Well there's a correctional facility west of here and I think that would make a good start."

"A prison? Seriously?"

"Tons of rooms, stone walls? Why not?"

"True, she has a point." Rick said agreeing with Addie. "So we all head west?"

"No." she said. "Just you."

"I want to go south." She said.

"What? Florida?" Daryl said, quite astounded.

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" T said.

"There was a research facility and I wish to go there, see if anyone's left."

"Doubt it." Glenn said.

"Hey, it's worth a try." She said defending her plan. "Everyone goes west with Rick. And Daryl?" she paused waiting for him to look at her. "Will you take me south?" Even though everyone was waiting on his answer, he took his time to relay what was in his mind:

"I'd take you anywhere." He said.

"Then it's a plan. You guys leave as soon as you can, we'll wait till morning, and hopefully lead them in a different direction."

"You would do that for us?" Lori asked.

"I would. Especially these children." She said smoothing the knots out of Sophia's hair. "You guys deserve a chance, and we know where to find you if we need to."

"Right." Rick said, he was astounded that someone would be so selfless – he was very grateful.

The group seemed to disperse, most everyone knew that they would be heading with Rick and things needed to be packed.

Daryl was finally alone now with Addie. He could see her holding her arm in a curious fashion, "still sore?" he asked.

"For sometime after I wake up… usually." She answered. He walked over to her and began to rub his arm over her shoulder. "What are you doing bringing a cannibal army home?" she said laughing at him.

"I honestly think they're bluffing." He said with a smile. "What are you thinking? Florida? Really?"

"I lost those files from before… I guess I need something new to comb for answers." She said.

"No you didn't." Glenn said. He handed a large stack of files and folders to her. I still had them since that night you were sick, and when I grabbed my bag, they came with.

"Oh Glenn!" she said hugging him, it was a long strong hug that Glenn was quite uncomfortable in – partly because he was pretty sure the look on Daryl's face read that he would kill him.

"I just thought I should give them back, with us parting ways and all."

"Nah, we'll see each other again – we're just taking a detour." She said, she seemed to be smiling constantly. Glenn walked away in an awkward motion. Addie let herself fall against Daryl's chest quite happy that they were about to progress further down the road in their life. "I'm lucky to be alive." She told him.

"Luck is an understatement." He said.

* * *

><p>Rick and everyone else besides Merle, Addie and Daryl all drove away in the dead of night. The RV was gone as well as the other vehicles. They had the truck. They prepared it just the same as the others, and they were ready to leave, they were just waiting for daybreak to leave – that way anyone around would be able to see them leave the other direction.<p>

And when daybreak came there was no sign of anyone… not a single person. Perhaps Daryl had been right, and new that there wasn't really anyone else, or perhaps they were just late. After doing a once over through the rooms they decided it was time to leave. Merle drove them away from the dilapidated house that they had called home for no more than a week. Addie leaned against Daryl who was in the passenger seat. And then the three of them headed south.

* * *

><p>Hannah Redfern and Bear Briggs watched the truck pull away from the house. They were puzzled as to where the rest of the part had gone, in efforts to hide themselves they missed the first group leave. They climbed into the large green truck that once belonged to John Redfern and followed them south.<p> 


	76. Cinquième partie: Old Friends

Neither of the brothers new how far they would be driving. Addie had her old map, there was a bid red star where their first house had been, and there were several markers of unofficial CDC's as well as hospitals and likely places to find supplies. She hadn't noticed all the extra embellishments until now. They were hoping that they'd have enough gas to get there, they knew there would not be enough for a return trip.

Daryl wished the radio worked. Lack of noise made it very awkward, but what would Merle and Addie have to say to each other? What would Daryl have to say to Merle that might not offend Addie? What would Daryl say to Addie that might not make Merle sick to his stomach? It was all a mess. Daryl however was pleased that Addie assumed Merle would be coming along, she didn't even ask, just assumed. Although Daryl had a hard time accepting Merle to be a friend, he would remind himself that he was the reason Addie was still alive, and as long as she was still here – he should be grateful, Addie seemed to be. They came upon their first town, until then they had passed a few houses but towns meant walkers. They really only needed to make it to the south city of Valdosta – on the outskirts of town there was supposed to be the research facility she was searching for.

A small town was all that worried them at the moment. They all gathered weapons and held them at the ready as they drove through the deserted streets. There were walkers, they were easy to see – just moving about in the streets. It was still day, meaning probably more would appear at night fall – and if they wanted supplies they had to find them now. Merle pointed out a small convenience store that seemed to be next to abandoned buildings. Windows had already been smashed, so it was unlikely that many useful supplies would be left, unless it had been full of humans and walkers had gotten through. But as they stepped inside they were pleased to find no blood, and feasible supplies still left on the shelves.

"Grab everything!" Merle said.

"No grab what we need. Leave the rest." Addie said.

"What are you talking about?" Daryl asked.

"Someone left these behind for others, we should do the same." She smiled at him, Daryl sometimes hated her for being such a good person, it made him feel worse. She was like an angel. They gathered food and water and left some behind. Daryl noticed a walker had found its way to them, and he stuck it in the head with the axe he had been carrying. It fell to it's knees before falling foreword. Merle and Addie stepped over it cautiously and loaded their new supplies. But Bear had been waiting for them, and he wasted no time in wrapping his strong arms around Addie and holding a knife to her neck. Merle had the only gun and pointed it directly at the mans head – Daryl wished he could reach for his crossbow but only was able to clutch the axe tighter in his hands. Hannah and Bear were back – and they had executed Addie's plan perfectly.

"Where's the rest of your party?" Hannah asked.

"A long way from here." Daryl replied.

"You're not very observant are you?" Addie struggled. Bear tightened his grip making it harder for her to breath, but apparently he thought that his prisoner shouldn't be able to talk.

"Shut it." He added.

"Then were is it you're runnin' to?" Hannah asked.

"Running? We'll fight you right here!" Merle said.

"Except no fighting will occur, because we have leverage." She smiled while looking at Addie, "I wonder if we'll eat her, or just play with her."

"You fucking touch her and I'll wring your fucking neck."

"Oh, dear Bear seems I struck a nerve." She said with an even bigger grin across her face.

"I'll make sure that happens." Merle added.

"I see, so who's sweetheart is she? Hm? She looks a little young to be yours, but who knows perhaps that's her type." Bear took a step backward, Addie's body was completely confined, her feet drug across the asphalt as he repeatedly stepped backwards.

Daryl stepped forward, ready to rescue her. But he stopped when the knife dug in deeply into her throat.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he yelled.

"I think it must be his girl…" Hannah said. "I just want to pick you off one by one… like I said before. But we happen to be a little hungry… and girls always taste better than men. So I think we might have ourselves a bit of dinner before we pick you two off."

"I'm not going to let you eat her." Daryl spat, his face was reddened and his hands were ready to tear into anything. Hannah simply smiled as she dropped a hand grenade to the ground, her and Bear turned to run – and Daryl and Merle could only drop to their knees and cover their head. They could hear Addie's screams – she saw a blast of smoke – chemical not lethal. Hannah had a rag over her mouth as they dragged her away, she saw the truck hidden in an alleyway but a black bag was thrown over her head as they kept running.

* * *

><p>Daryl waited for shards of whatever to hit him. But none came, instead he heard a steady stream of fumes escape the small chamber, he wanted to scream when he realized they had tricked him with a smoke grenade, but he soon realized he was all too wrong. The chemical acted like steam it began to burn his flesh, his eyes already stung, and now it was becoming difficult to see – his lungs seemed to inhale the gas, but none would exhale it was clogging his airways making him blind – and burning his flesh. He couldn't see Merle anywhere and he tried to cough as blackness consumed him.<p> 


	77. Chemically Shot

Daryl came to, he found Merle leaning over his pouring water all down his face. He even held his eyelids open as he washed the noxious gas from his eyes. Daryl coughed, and coughed, and coughed again. His lungs seemed so heavy. And they he remembered Addie. He sat upright and looked for the truck, the gas had cleared from the ground level and now seemed to linger higher, and further past them. As long as the grenade was empty, they would be fine. He pushed himself to his feet and found that he couldn't breath, his heart pounded his lungs struggled for more air, Merle pushed him back down.

"Just keep drinking this, I'll go after her." He said, he looked into his brothers eyes it was the only way he knew how to say sorry. He loved Daryl he really did, and Daryl even came after him on that rooftop. He may only be limited to one hand now, but he still made due and was grateful for his brother in a world like this, and wrong that Merle had done to him had to be made up – and saving Addie life twice might suffice.

He didn't give Daryl the chance to refuse. He had a pistol is his pocket, and was able to wield the axe with the one hand had, he left Daryl his crossbow because when he was ready – he'd come find them both. Merle was half glad the grenade was chemical instead of a frag; a bang like that not only would've killed them, but brought walkers from miles around. These streets seemed to be pretty quiet. Merle found about two walkers per street and figured it wouldn't be hard to kill them. And he did just that hacking down walkers from left to right, the swing was off because he had no second hand to steady the blow – but the walkers went down all the same.

* * *

><p>Addie was able to work the bit of fabric covering her face off, it fell to the ground in the streets, Hannah seemed to have some sort of construction tool, and was using the power to kill the walkers. <em>A nail gun, it was a nail gun <em>– Addie thought. The nails torn apart the brain enough to kill them, and it was fairly silent. But she had no time to be glad that the walkers weren't the problem. It was the huge man that held her head underneath his arm, and the woman with the nail gun.

Would they really eat her? Would they torture her first? They were probably starving waiting for any excuse to just dig into her flesh. Did they cook her first? They were already abnormal – perhaps they just eat humans raw. Would they kill her first? _Oh god._is what came to her mind, she could handle living day to day with a man that had once violated her, but being eaten alive… something about that didn't make her feel too brave.

Addie was thrown into the front room of an apartment. They had drug her up a flight of stairs and thrown her in the first room they found. They had been looking for a home, for one reason: a kitchen.

* * *

><p>Merle had raised his axe to kill another walker… and they he realized… it wasn't moving. It was already dead. The holes in their head were too small to notice, Merle didn't think they'd been shot, but sure enough they all had holes in their heads. The sun was falling and soon dusk would be upon them.<p>

Any one of these buildings could be where they dragged her, Merle had seen that they hadn't headed for the truck, and that they must have headed for somewhere they could hide, somewhere there was cover.

* * *

><p>Daryl was pained in his mind, all this pent up rage and nowhere to send it to. He wanted to hit Merle for leaving him, he wanted to fillet those cannibals so that they'd have a taste of their own medicine – he wanted them to hurt – especially if he didn't find Addie in one peace.<p>

He was finally up and looking for Merle, just standing he could tell he had inhaled quite the amount of noxious gas. His vision swayed, some pictures becoming two – the trail of dead walkers wasn't hard to follow, made it easier for him to maneuver through the streets. One dead body after the next, each seemed to have had an axe driven into their skulls.

His had found its way to his head, things were still blurry. He felt a short of breath from his very short walk – he had inhaled way too much of whatever that was, and it killed him to know he wasn't helping Addie.

He was only able to slump down onto the pavement again, and this time walkers were coming at him. Several of them, they must have gotten some scent of flesh… perhaps Merle was hurt… maybe Addie was hurt. Daryl didn't know


	78. Frightening

The blood that came from Addie's leg was a deep red. Her mouth was trying to scream through the hand that muffled any noise. She now lay atop a dining room table, helpless.

She couldn't actually believe that she was lying atop a dining table, and being served as dinner, it was too ironic to believe.

The hand that covered her mouth was pressing against her face, the nails digging into her stitches, she could feel them tearing – she tried to scream louder, but it was no use. All that was actually able to escape was blood… and tears.

And before the cut became any deeper she noticed the distraction caught in the girls face. This apartment was not vacant, it was in fact occupied.

* * *

><p>Merle now made his way along the newly killed walkers, He was able to tell that they had been following someone… and been killed because of it.<p>

He moved as quickly as he could, lacking a right hand made things like running with a weapon difficult. But when he managed to not trip over putrid bodies, he considered to be doing okay – but he still needed to find Addie, they couldn't have gone far because he was now in a clearing. Boarded windows, doors. They had to be somewhere, _Somewhere here._

A bit of plywood was the only thing that stood out to him. It lay just against a red brick building, something like apartments – many windows – Georgian style with small windows at the top, and it was a place to start – however he did not have time to waste.

He stepped inside and he felt immediate sickness. The smell that filled the hallway was putrefied flesh. Something had been dead for a while.

A slight _bang_ caught his attention.  
><em><br>__Yes, A bang._

_Second Floor_

_Quick._

Merle was quick up the stairs, but at the top he felt a bit more sickhe had inhaled that gas too – not nearly as much as Daryl but enough to make him dizzy. He clutched the wall while he still listened. Nothing now. They must've heard him.

A large pan flew out across the hall from behind the frame of the door. Barely missing Merles head. If he had been standing fully erect it would've hit him square in the face. He raised the gun he had, holding the but of he gun under his arm, and putting the other hand in the trigger. He waited until the big man entered the hall to pull his gun on him – but Merle shot first, hitting him straight in the gut. 'Bear' clutched his stomach, he was almost surprised to see blood in his hands and he raised his gun – shooting at Merle. Merle leapt foreword pushing the gun away from him, and it still went off. Merle now had an incredible ringing in his ears. He didn't hear the woman run out of the kitchen screaming.

He got slammed into the other wall, it was a tight hallway that now held the three of them. A dying Bear, and the concerned girl. Merle stepped away from her and back into the apartment while she was distracted.

And then he saw Addie… and the most frightening thing.

* * *

><p>Daryl caught a slight glimpse of something moving out of the corner of his eye. Another walker? He couldn't handle so many. His crossbow only had limited arrows, and he could barely steady his vision to load them into the chamber – he got up and tried to walk, he had to get away from these walkers that were coming towards him, especially If he wanted to live.<p>

He picked up his feet and nearly tripped as he did. The districts in this town were small and he was able to find a green dumpster in an alleyway that seemed to be free of walking dead. As long as he wasn't seen slipping in there, he might be okay for a moment.

He needed to figure out a plan. He knew Merle went west, as he had followed – but now Daryl realized he had been stupid once again. He should've gotten in the damn car and followed.

_fuck. Maybe I can double back. _

So he did. He passed the dumpster completely and went right, back around the building he had just cleared. There were more alleyways that he cold take, allowing him to move slower because the walkers seemed to have stuck to the wide-open areas – he was only lucky.

**A/N interesting note, this story is almost completely caught up to what I've written! And btw, ending not far away.**


	79. Walkers

Daryl found their truck. He threw what was around it in the bed and hurled his crossbow onto the passengers seat threw the driver window. He jumped in the truck, and thanked God that he made it back. He started the truck and backed directly into a walker, then pressed in the gas lurching him foreword away from the limp body. He drove about the town for a few minutes looking for any sign of his brother or Addie.

But then he saw her.

He punched the gas when he saw that Redfern girl running down the street. She jumped out of the way just in time – Daryl barely missed her with the hood of the truck.

Daryl was out of the truck in no time, and already running after her. His mind let adrenaline enter his system and he was ready to jump and tackle her. When he leapt from the concrete, he was pleased when he made contact with her moving body.

He knocked her clean off her feet, and drove his knee into her back. His heavy frame was no match for hers.

"Where is she!" Daryl wasted no time in interrogation. Hannah seemed to only stifle some groans from the pain she now felt. Daryl lifted his knee and flipped her over, She had scratches all across her face now from sliding across concrete and asphalt. Now the anger he held inside was now ready to squeeze her neck until she stopped breathing. But he waited for an answer.

"fucking brother!" she mustered.

"what! WHAT! fucking BITCH!" he yelled at her.

"Your piece of shit brother shot him! SHOT MY BEAR!"

"Well I'm gonna shoot you so tell me WHERE SHE IS!"

"Kill me, I don't give a fuck." She said. Daryl realized at that point there was no more bargaining. So he dug his knee back into her stomach, she squealed in more pain. And the noise was bringing walkers.

"I'm going to let them feed on you." He said while spitting into her face.

"Fitting, since I fed your girlfriend to them."

"YOU BITCH!" he said slamming her head into the concrete beneath her. He brought her back up to his face and when he saw no remorse he slammed her down again. Her eyes were still moving but she wasn't fighting back now, and blood was pooling around her head, and now the walkers were running for him.

* * *

><p>Merle had arrived just in time to see a man standing over Addie. One who had once been alive. His starving eyes looked into her very soul as he began to lean in to take a bite of her sweet flesh. Merle had only enough time to cock the gun underneath his arm; he pulled the trigger, shooting the man just as his teeth grazed her neck.<p>

Merle missed.

The man staggered back. Addie's attention was now with Merle. She was screaming from the fear. Merle re-cocked the gun again and this time aimed for his head. He didn't miss this time, and he splattered bits of brain everywhere. Merle turned around to see Bear and Hannah had gone – and he rushed to the table where Addie lay… _still screaming. _

Merle jumped.

A small girl at the end of the table stood there. Her teeth had disappeared into Addie's flesh.

Merle fumbled while trying to re-cock the gun for the third time. The entire time he was trying to get another round into the chamber he could ear the soft knawing of flesh while Addie still screamed. Merle did not let himself miss that shot. He shot the little girl dead. She slumped against the wall with a hole that was now in her eye, and exited out the back of her skull.

Now all that was heard was soft sobs and the occasional screech.

Merle saw that Addie had been tied with kitchen rags to reduce struggle. She was stained in her own blood and now her leg had bite marks all over it. It was obvious she had been bitten.

"fuck." Was all Merle could muster, "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." He touched her leg gently. Now Merle had always been aware that every time he brushed up against Addie or had touched her in anyway – she had recoiled, and pulled away from him… but this time she conformed to his touch, he could tell that she was looking for any hope that he could help her.

He untied her within minutes, and before he knew it he had his brothers girlfriend crying into his shoulder. And they weren't just tears it was obvious that she could barely breathe.

Merle pulled away from her in time to find some hard alcohol in the kitchen, and with what he knew how to do – he cleaned the wounds on her leg. He wrapped her entire leg in rags, and carried her out the door and down the steps, all while she cried.


	80. Strangest Things

The strangest things seemed to happen to Merle. He remembered being irritated he had to share a room with his brother when he was first born. He remembered hating that Daryl got a bike right after Merle did, he was always someone who Daryl had looked up to – Granted Merle had screwed up a lot lately. Out of blunt wickedness he had caused Daryl and the love of his life the most unbearable pain they may ever experience. But somehow he realized that by the grace of this girl that his brother was still in his life. Daryl would've walked away, never to be seen or heard of again, but because she showed mercy, pity, and strength – Merle was allowed more time with him. Which is why he found it so strange that his eyes were welling with tears as he carried the sobbing girl down the stairs.

He also found it quite odd that the truck he was going to have to carry Addie to was right in front of him, door opened, engine running.

And Daryl… was no where to be seen.

Merle placed Addie in the car, and sliding her to the middle seat he reached over and grabbed the crossbow still on the seat. Just around the corner he could hear a commotion; Daryl yelling, and the unmistakable sound of walkers. _Please don't leave me!_was heard in Merle's ears before walking away. But now it was Daryl who needed his help. He was looking after his baby brother like always.

And of course Daryl had surrounded himself with walkers, and that wretched girl was in the middle. Merle had no means to save her life, only Daryl's so he went to work loading the crossbow with his only hand and then aiming it later with the same hand. His plan was to knock enough walkers off of his backside so that he could make it out - hopefully uninfected.

Merle was able to kill two walkers before Daryl noticed he was there and getting him out. Daryl panicked when he couldn't see Addie, only Merle. But he contorted himself away from blood hungry zombies until he reached Merle, crossbow in hand and aiming at the walkers trying to follow. Daryl could hear the screeching from the girl behind him as a walker bit deeply into her arm. Daryl wasn't even sure if he had made it out without a bite, they were all so close, and the adrenaline and chemicals in his system weren't allowing him to feel anything. Several of those blood-sucking maniacs were after him instead, but once enough blood began to spill from that girls wretched body – they became distracted, and found Daryl to be more of a lost cause.

Gravel grinded underneath his shoes as he pushed himself out of the crowd, following the path Merle was able to clear. For only having one hand, he was able to aim dead on, which made up for his lack of reload time.

Daryl slumped to Merles feet for only a moment while re-gathering his balance, and then before he knew it he and Merle were running from the hoard, and towards the vehicle.

A wave of relief washed over him when he saw the dark hair in the truck. He did a sort of 'James Bond' move while dashing into the car, Merle followed quickly after, now Daryl was stuffed in the center of the truck while Addie was against the window. Daryl didn't move enough for Merle to get in the truck when he saw a bandage on her leg. Again, that rage that had been building inside him rushed to the edge and was ready to explode, Merle yelled his name and he finally moved long enough for Merle to enter the vehicle and get it going.

With walkers behind them, Daryl began to unwrap the taught bandage from her leg to have a look, except Addie tried to stop him. She pushed away his hands, and squirmed so that it was harder for him to reach her leg.

"Addie baby tell me what happened." Daryl said to her. He only received melancholy sobs that tore at his heart. She seemed to scared – so upset, she was more upset that when he and her had a long conversation about Merle's past actions. Daryl knew she was in worse condition than then, and that was saying something.

Daryl used his arms to pull her to his chest so she could cry as long as she wanted.

"Merle should we be going to a hospital?"

"I'm headed for the nearest one. It wasn't far from our original destination."

"Should I be worried?" he asked his brother over the broken painful sobs.

Merle now again, found himself in one of those odd situations. His brother was the only family he had, and he loved him more than anything – granted he'd never ever say that out loud. Merle now had the option to lie, to spare him some pain, at least for the time being. And Merle saw no harm in that.

"Nah, I don' think so." He said.

Daryl did feel relief for just a moment while he looked at his girl. Someone who he was deeply tied to, and as a Dixon, you were never really meant to make these certain ties like love or worry. Daryl and Merle grew up with parents that hated each other – and they had never really observed a functional relationship. Maybe that's why Merle made mistakes and Daryl was more than confused when he first met this beautiful girl.

This woman had shown up in his life without any announcement, and now she would leave the same way.


	81. Dying Angel

Maybe an hour passed, maybe two. No one knew. They had reached a fairly major city while following the major highway. However big cities, meant: Walkers.

They spent a few minutes arguing, and Merle convinced Daryl that stopping here would be suicide. She was already dying. Merle wasn't going to let Daryl risk his life to save someone who had no hope. So Merle convinced him to continue on to the CDC that they initially headed for. There they could find plenty of supplies. At first Daryl wasn't going to comply, but Addie agreed with Merle – she heard what Merle had told him and she felt that sparing him some time would benefit them both. He would've been so angry… she didn't want him to do something reckless.

"No it's okay, I'm fine." She'd say. Over and over again she'd say it. Whatever she could to calm him down – because when he found out he was going to explode.

She pleaded along with Merle to keep going. At least there they might find some help, some information… and then they could return to the others without her.

_"Allons-y."_ was what she muttered while she let shivers take her body. She felt so cold even in Daryl's arms. She just hoped he wouldn't put the two together. This was the second time this had happened to them and the first time he was already so hurt. He had grown to love her, something Daryl had never expected to do in his life, let along with such an exotic girl.

He tried to unwrap the bandage once again, each time she hand pulled his hand away resting it on her chest. And when she did that again, he noticed her fever.

"Baby girl you're burning."

"Thanks I know." She said smiling, trying to calm him.

"No you're… you're really on fire!"

"I'm fine just need some water, and rest, I'm okay."

"Merle, she's really not doing good, she's slurring words, she has a bad fever and the blood is starting to soak through these bandages."

"Give me a half hour and I can have us at that place."

"God dammit Merle! Don't you dare let her die!"

"I'm fine!" Addie said, Daryl was raising his voice, she was so concerned for him she wanted to just disappear and erase herself from his life. She wished all this would disappear.

Merle sped up. He was cautious with only having one hand to control the wheel but he sped up just as Daryl had asked him to. Daryl was upset, he was sad and the only way Daryl knew know to show those emotions was through anger.

"Merle you said I shouldn't worry."

"I did. So don't."

"She'd burning hot, What happened exactly? Tell me now!"

"I dunno they were gone when I got there! She was just bleeding so we cleaned it, and bandaged it."

"So you cleaned it."

"Yes."

"Then how'd it get infected?"

"I dunno Daryl! Just let me drive goddammit!"

"Merle what is it you're not telling me!"

Merle stopped answering after that question. After everything he'd done he couldn't bare to bring another terrible thing into his life. Daryl was his baby brother after all, he had to protect him.

Daryl mumbled things to himself and tried to get Addie to answer the same questions. She was drifting in and out of sleep – the moment she'd wake, she'd make herself go right back. She was beginning to feel pain, she thought she could almost feel the virus creep through her system.

The CDC was vacant. Daryl was just happy it wasn't the kind that simply blows up after a period of time. It was an unofficial center, set up in cases of emergency – like this one. They had parked the truck and carried Addie inside and found a soft couch in a break room. Then they left to find all kinds of medical supplies and returned to help the dying girl.

Merle stood close to the wall as Daryl unwrapped the bandage.

Addie was awake now, she looked upset, she knew she was dying, but she was concerned for Daryl for now he would know. The bandage slid off easy since it was soaked with blood. But Daryl was terrified when he saw teeth marks. He touched them lightly with his fingers almost as if he was testing if they were really there or not. There was the large ugly cut on her leg, and bit marks all around it.

"Cannibals." He said. "It has to be cannibals." He looked to Merle so that he might verify his assumption. But Merle did no such thing.

The enthralling rage that consumed Daryl was almost unbearable.

_They knew._

They both had known. Both Merle and Addie saw the two walkers in the room. They both saw them looming over her. Merle could still remember the sound of Addie's flesh being grinded beneath teeth.

"She's going to die isn't she?" Daryl said after a long thought about hitting Merle for lying to him.

"Uhm. Probably yeah."

"Probably? Sorry, what? Are you stupid? Oh right, you're my brother of course you're fuckin' stupid!"

"Daryl we didn't want you to worry."

"'We' eh? Who's this we, cause last I checked we, were a we, not you two! As I recall you were the one you couldn't keep your dick in your pants!"

Merle stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Addie was still conscious and still concerned. Now it was just her and Daryl, she cried while he turned over near by tables and threw a few chairs into the wall. It took a few fists into the wall until he calmed down, until his breathing was once again normal.

He finally said: "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

"Please let me help, let me fix you."

"You can't. You and Merle… you should both go."

"I'm not leaving you."

"But it'll be better that way. You can be safe."

"But you'll be one of… one of… one of them!"

"Just pretend I'm not. Pretend I'm lost, like when you lost Merle."

"But I went back for him! He wasn't lost to me, you… you can't be lost, I've only just found you." Addie was surprised to see tears welling in Daryl's eyes. Tears had fallen on her cheeks before he had even begun to speak. And now here she was with Daryl and everything that was between them, everything that she was would be lost. She found it painful, more painful then her wound, and more painful than all the wounds she had sustained since arriving here in a fiery crash.

Daryl didn't think he could do it. He knew he couldn't shoot her. He had already contemplated that long ago when she lay sick with a fever, only that time she wasn't really dying. He wished she were sick with just the flu like before. This wasn't the first time that she looked as pale as she did now. It seemed everything she'd been through, every terrible accident, she had made it through – but for what reason? To die just like this; Lying on a couch with a deadly virus pumping through her veins? She had survived a helicopter crash, countless blows to the head, walkers, sickness, even surreal amounts of blood loss, but here she lay – now defeated.

Daryl couldn't understand how she was a born survivor one minute, and nearly dead the next. It wasn't fair to him. How many breaks did the Dixons ever get? None. They rarely had a house to live in growing up, Merle and Daryl had been evicted several times, they were always dirt poor, and had nothing to carry to their name.

Dixons' were known to be rotten filth.

But now here was this girl who changed all those odds. For being survivors in an apocalypse, they had everything – weapons, food, water, shelter, (until if burned down of course.) But even then Daryl had no doubt in his mind that Addie would've found something down here, some helpful piece of research. She wouldn't have let them be without a proper home for long. She was some kind of angel dying at his fingertips, and there was nothing he could do.

_God I feel so cold._ Addie sucked in a breath of air, and it seemed to help calm her. Daryl was so upset and she knew that. She regretted that she'd never see the rest of the group again, she regretted never getting to see this terror come to an end. She missed her grandpa, she wished she had met her father; she wished she could answer the questions she still held onto about her mother.

She also felt bad for Daryl. He had changed so much since she'd been with him. He was rarely angry, he was calmer. _yeah, calmer._ She wished that he could move on… just as she had with Alex.

"Please Daryl… leave me." She said one more time.

Daryl fingers were tangled in her hair, and she could feel the angry fists he made while containing his anger. His forehead was pressed to hers as she cried. She felt so sick, she felt so angry he was still here – she didn't want him to become one either.

"LEAVE!" she said louder. This time she was fed up with him. She felt how much he loved her, she knew it was there, but now if he really did – he needed to leave her be.

Daryl stood and left the room so quickly. He couldn't bear to look at the girl angry with him, the dying girl…

Addie smacked her forehead several times after the door shut. The gasping sobs were okay to let out now that Daryl was gone. She didn't want her last image in his mind to be one of her like this… maybe he could salvage the good ones. Maybe he could be okay one day.

Just maybe.


	82. All Numbers

**A/N: alright! for everyone worried, enjoy. Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are great really.  
>Especially cas.92, and LucyFreebird, you guys give me so many reviews thank you! There are only a few chapters left in this story, and now fanfiction is completely caught up with Mibba, so everyones on the same page now. Enjoy<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why'd you leave her?" Merle asked Daryl.<p>

"She fuckin' told me to!" he yelled back at him. His fists seemed like they were about to rip out his hair. Daryl didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave her, but it seemed that she wanted him gone.

She wanted to protect them that's what she wanted to do.

"Your just gonna sit there, and let her change!" Merle yelled at him.

"How the fuck am I supposed to prevent that Merle? Please let me know if you have some magical cure for the disease running rampid throught the entire worlds veins!"

"You can't let her walk around like one of them! You have to end it."

"I'm not going to end shit!"

"You have to!"

"I CAN'T!" Daryl yelled into Merle's face. God everything was so heated. Everything was so raw, Daryl couldn't feel the tips of his fingers, his ehad throbbed in pain, his legs shook, and his fists found nothing but drywall.

Merle put his left hand on Daryl's should and squeezed it. Trying to comfort him, Daryl jerked his arm away. He hesitated on doing something reckless; throwing himself into the middle of a hoard and killing as many zombies as he could. Merle would stop him in a heartbeat.

Daryl walked to the end of the hall and kicked in the glass of a vending machine. He filled a backpack full of chips, cookies, and gum. Then he kicked in another and gathered all the water and juice.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Merle found Daryl sitting in the truck. Waiting for him. He was chewing on his nails. Merle walked over and saw the truck was loaded. The only thing different was the stack of file folders on the ground. Merle reached down and picked them up and held them in his right arm.<p>

"They're not going to do any fucking good." Daryl said. Merle reached in through the passengers window and grabbed the silver handgun and walked away from the truck.

"Merle." Daryl called out.

"MERLE!" he said again when Merle ignored him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Daryl was out of the truck and now bounding after his brother. Daryl entered in through the double doors and didn't see where Merle had gone. He checked around corners and in rooms, but it was like he simply vanished. Although Daryl hadn't checked the one room he knew Merle had probably gone to.

He turned the knob slowly and found Merle sitting on the floor, flipping through files. Addie looked asleep… or dead: Daryl didn't want to know. But he felt strangely calm here with his brother. He didn't know why but he did.

"She's out cold." He said, assuring Daryl she was in fact still alive. "Well I mean sleeping, or not sleeping just… she's not dead. That's what I mean."

"Okay." Daryl said. He took a seat next to Addie on the edge of the couch and took her hand once again. He had left because she asked him to, but know he could feel how he had never wanted to; he was trying to please her, even as she was dying.

* * *

><p>As always, Addie dreamed. After Daryl left she felt exhausted, and she felt so much pain. She let that wave of darkness take her completely as she thought about all the things she would miss.<br>_  
><em>_It started when she thought of the others, and their old home. She remembered the bathtub. She remembered that it had been her real home. And for some reason her mind let her picture her mother in all her beauty, and in all her madness. Her black eyes nearly stole Addie's soul right then and there… but she held on even as she was held under the water._

_She fought to take another breath, but couldn't. Even after her mother was pulled away from her she still couldn't breathe._

_Then she could see her grandfather, the man who had been her savior. Only instead of back home in France, she was still at home, in Georgia._

_She admired how good her grandfather looked. He still had a touch of color in his hair and a bit less wrinkles on his face. Adeline couldn't remember a time when he looked so young. She was picked up out of the tub and wrapped in a big fluffy towel. She felt fear as she was carried to the kitchen by her grandfather – she thought it was because she could see her mother being dragged away by men in medical masks, but then her attention was drawn to what she had actually been looking at: a large hypodermic needle sticking out of her arm._

_She felt tears on her face, warm sticky tears. Alderic wiped one away with his thumb._

_"It's okay Alley Cat, this is the last one. I promise."_

_Alley Cat._

_That was what he used to call her when she was young, when she was so young._

"Jesus!" she said sitting up. She could barely move because Daryl was sitting on one of her legs, and it was asleep.

"Get off!" she said trying to clutch her leg, her slight movements had begun to bring it back and it was not pleasant at all.

"Merle knock it the fuck off!" Daryl said.

Addie now realized there had been a gun in her face while she had been swatting away at Daryl. The only reason Merle didn't fire was because she had spoken.

"Jesus save you girl."

"No no." she said remembering her dream vaguely. "Someone else did."

"What?"  
>"What?" They both said in unison. It was so obvious they were brothers.<p>

She snatched the paper from Merles hands. _No. No what I need._

She remembered a paper she'd seen when she first looked at the file, but it didn't make sense until now, until she had an assumption, and that was herself.

She was on her knees now, her wound hurting, her asleep leg nearly back to normal. He had spread out the papers across the floor, and they were in order by page number. And the only was she needed was the one that made the least amount of sense to anybody.

"How're you feeling?" Daryl asked her. He was obviously fishing for the amount of time she had left.

"Quite fine actually." She replied. Merle and Daryl seemed to look at each other, wondering what direction this infection was going to go.  
><strong><br>****ADLM (00) INJ. 1A****  
><strong>**ADLM (01) INJ. 1B****  
><strong>**ADLM (02) INJ. 1C****  
><strong>**ADLM (03) INJ 1D****  
><strong>**-Status: Complete-**

**TOMS (00) INJ 2A****  
><strong>**TOMS (01) INJ 2B****  
><strong>**TOMS (02) INJ 2C****  
><strong>**TOMS (03) INJ 2D****  
><strong>**-Status: Complete-****  
><strong>  
>There were forty pages attached to this one, and they all said basically the same thing except for only slight variations. Adeline assumed that they were a series of tests, but no, they were records. ADLM stood for her. ADL – Adeline, M – Mimeux. She had left her mother at the age of three… there were four shots: one at birth, year one, two, and three. It all started to connect in her brain; she thought it was going to explode.<p>

"Don't you… don't you… "

"Don't what… baby, stay with us, keep talking." Daryl said.

"SEE! DON'T YOU SEE?"

"See what?" Merle asked.

"This, she pointed at her initials, this is me."

"What?" Merle asked confused.

Addie took a seat next to Daryl, "See! See!" she said again. Daryl took the papers from her and flipped through them. Addie removed the new bandage on her leg.

"What are you doing? It's not time to change that yet, Don't mess with it." Daryl told her.

Addie took it off anyway.

The wound was closed, and _healing._

"Daryl." She said clutching his arm, "look." But Daryl was preoccupied with the papers.

"Addie what does this mean?" he asked pointing to several test subjects, underneath they all read  
><strong><br>****–Status: Failed, Deceased- **except for the very last one,  
><strong><br>****-Status: Failed, Rabid-****  
><strong>  
>"This was the beginning…" she whispered.<p>

"How… how is that possible?" Daryl finally looked at her leg and exclaimed, "How is THAT possible?"

"I – I dunno!"

"But – but so all these people that were 'complete'" Merle said, "They had the same stuff the failed ones did?"

"I guess so, it all says INJ., just different numbers."

"What was it for?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know, super soldiers, healing, bio warfare, experimentation? It could be anything. I don't even knw if its the same syrum, just different people, or a different composition each time." She said.

"But… complete… do you think that means… you're immune?"

"I don't want to give my hopes up Daryl…"

"Damnit girl! No fucking way!" Merle said. "You're gonna be just fine, I can feel it!"

"No Merle…" she said, looking at him with saddened eyes,.

"Addie… no, you're face… Merle! I need your knife quick!" Daryl held out his hand waiting for Merle's knife to reach his finger tips.

Her face, her poor beautiful face.


	83. Sixième Partie: Silent Night

**A/N: Thanks so much to all you are reading this story. It's great to hear from you all, and I hope you enjoy the last section of this series. Can't wait for October until Walking Dead returns for the second season! fyi: couple installments left.**

* * *

><p>Daryl took the knife from Merle once it was freed from his pocket. He pulled Addie's face towards him.<p>

"Don't move." He told her.

He needed to delicately cut the stitches from her skin. Because whatever his was, whatever was happening to her, was helping her. The skin was healing over the black thread nearly disappearing from sight in some places, and as Daryl cut the little pieces he could and pulled even more out – her skin had been healing and as he pulled the pieces out, small little holes were left from where the thread had been.

Merle watched in astonishment. Daryl ran his fingers through her hair looking for the scar she had received after she'd been strung up in the forest by a trap. Nothing was there. Clean, soft skin was all he found. All the cuts and bruises he remembered seeing on her beautiful body were absent. He finally took the time to glance at her leg, and it was the same. And Daryl was astounded.

"God, fuck. Addie!"

"You can't say god and fuck in the same sentence Daryl."

"I think this time I can. God damn fuck."

"Addie, I have every reason to think you're goin' to be juss' fine." Merle said.

"But… I was so sick. It's so hot." Addie realized her temperature was back to normal. "Or it was really hot."

Daryl felt her head, and she was normal to his touch as well.

"But… how the fuck?"

"I had a dream about my grandfather… I don't know if it's real… but he gave me a shot in my arm, he told me it was the last one. It was the rest of the dream I had been having at my house – the ones with my mother… only it's what took place after."

Merle chimed in: "Wait your mother? At the house?"

"It was her house." Addie quickly explained. "She tried to drown me when I was little."

"Addie… maybe cause you were receiving these injections… that's why she tried to kill you. You know what if you were like a walker?"

"I wasn't like that. But she was never right in the head to begin with, maybe that's still what caused her to do what she did."

"It makes sense." Daryl said, he held her hand, tightly not wanting to let go, and so grateful she was still with them.

After a few moments of laughter and unstoppable smiling, Merle interrupted the happiness with a trip to the bathroom. Except he announced it with more vulgar manner. However his absence left Daryl with a moment alone with Addie. Something they rarely had now.

She acted very shy when Daryl tried to kiss her, but smiled underneath when he did.

"I told you, I can't loose you."

"Daryl Dixon! I didn't know you'd gone so soft."

"Don't make fun of me… I'm juss' telling you the truth." He told her.

"I know you were worried. You always get mad when you're worried."

"Yeah but, It wasn't fair, all you've been through – ya know to come out in the end with nothing?"

"Well I had you."

"But not for very long."

"Yeah, but I was lucky to have what I had. Now I'm lucky all over again."

"Baby, luck for you is an understatement."

* * *

><p>Addie took several precautions when walking about the car. They had grabbed numerous medical supplies near by and information the CDC had gathered and were heading back the way they came, looking for the others.<p>

Time traveled quickly for the three of them; Addie would find several odd clues and ask them what they thought. Even though they didn't know what half it meant they were still able to see ration aspects that normal people would miss. They could find similarities and patterns while Addie worked out the science. And she realized what she had been injected with was a chemical compound of artificial vitamins. Her body like many others accepted them and kept them inside stored away. And when reacted with the odd vitamins, from the last group of test subjects they were able to combine.

After combining, rapid healing obviously occurred. It must've been some idea to create new cells or new tissues to help sustain life after injury or serious illness. But the scientists were using two different pieces of the puzzle at two different ends of the spectrum, and were not able to achieve their goal until now. Until their subjects were bit.

But had that been why Alderic had sent her to Georgia?

To put all the pieces together?

* * *

><p>Daryl drove to the last place they knew Rick would've been – A small town west of where they had been living. The town was abandoned, there was no sign of life but it occurred to Rick that he should leave word of where he'd be. And Addie had spotted the map taped to a blue post box, with their names written along side it. Now they had somewhere to go.<p>

It was further west, into Alabama. It seemed that there had been immense construction in a small town trying to turn it into a big city, but the condos had never been rented out before the outbreak. So it was likely the town was lowly populated, and the buildings would be empty. Hopefully that was the case.

* * *

><p>About halfway through the drive they found that midnight was not the best time to be driving around. The engine made noise, and they noticed quite a few walkers had been hanging around the roads. They turned off the lights and tried to maneuver their way to somewhere safe near by that they could spend the night.<p>

Daryl pulled over near a hill, with the cover of trees. It seemed without the lights the walkers didn't notice them as much. He was ready with his crossbow as Addie helped Merle up the hill with the tent. She felt completely regenerated now. She wasn't as weak as she used to be – she liked the feeling.

Half an hour later Merle and Addie had the tent pitched. Daryl had made several rounds around the perimeter, and he seemed to be cleaning his arrows when he came back. They had to be walkers around.

"I can take the first shift." Merle said.

"Merle you only have one hand."

"Then I'll call if I need help, juss lemme do it."

"Merle I'd feel better-"

"Git in there with yer girlfriend. You've been driving all day, spend some time asleep."

Daryl let out a defeated sigh, he did miss nights next to Addie. He let Merle continue the walk around while he settled in next to Addie in a large sleeping bag.

Addie felt wide-awake. She hoped that she would go to sleep eventually. But at this point Addie didn't hear Daryl normal restful slumber, he was awake too.

"Still too much in your head?" she asked quietly.

"Seems like you were dying just a minute ago." He answered back. "Almost unreal."

"Well I'm here. I promise." She said.

"I believe you. I'm really fuckin' glad."

"Wanna help me go to sleep?"

"What do you need me to do?" he asked her.

"Oh not a lot, you can just lay there." She climbed on top of him, straddling him with her legs on either side of him. "I can do most of the work."

"Baby, but Merle, and the walkers."

"Exactly, Shhh." She told him. Daryl was quiet trying to obey, wondering what she actually had in mind. He could hear the tear of his zipper in the silence, or was that hers? He wasn't sure – but sure enough both of them were undone and they were quietly making love. Daryl was amazed that she had this libido after their day. God it was like she had this immense energy, because she was doing so many things to him in the dark he could swear she'd just woke up from a long nights sleep. Her face was next to his and he deeply kissed her while she tried to keep several moans silent. He was allowed to grunt occasionally because he naturally did that in his sleep. He even thought Addie was a little jealous because she stifled so many moans and perhaps even screams that night until they finished.

"Ya tired yet?" he asked her after a long silence.

"Oh, I'm getting there." She whispered back.

"Getting there…?" he whispered in her ear. "I think if you lift up your legs I could help you get there faster." he didn't even let her reply back before Daryl kissed her, again.


	84. Provisions

That night even Addie took a shift of being on watch. She was glad she hadn't needed to kill any walkers. The sight of blood gushing from any being made her feel slightly sick. Daryl and Merle had done quite a bit of killing that night, the walkers came sporadically though, and it was easy to keep them under control.

They were back in the truck by dawn with all their belongings packed. And once again they made their way west – looking for the others.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Keep that window rolled down!"

"Hey, I'm doing the shooting. I'll do what I want."

"Every time you roll it up I you have to roll it back down five seconds later, do you have any idea how annoying that screeching sound is?"

"Merle Shut up, yer only good fer driving anyway."

"Well if that dick sheriff hadn't handcuffed-"

"Yeah yeah we know." Addie and Daryl said in unison.

Addie rolled her eyes, it's only a matter of time before she got dragged into the bickering conversation that the two men on either side of her always seemed to be into. She found it hilarious when she realized that Daryl was the cutest little kid who followed Merle around like a lost puppy. He was a boy who looked up to his older brother, and even though his brother had hurt him more than anyone he knew – he was still his brother. Addie was proud of herself for showing him mercy even after what he did. After all, she couldn't blame not being pregnant on Merle. She very well could have been wrong, tests can be false, things like that happen.

Addie was aware that she had made the right decision about Merle, Daryl was obviously grateful – and she could tell Merle was apologetic because he hadn't touched a beer since they'd let him back into their lives. He was sober now, almost every day. Daryl wasn't even used to it – Merle started sober but ended the day completely drunk and to still have a conversation with him after sundown was odd to Daryl.

But all n' all they were a new dysfunctional family. Even though Addie couldn't forget what happened between them, she couldn't help but try when she saw Daryl's gratitude on his face. And the same went for Daryl – he would never be able to let go of the betrayal that night, it'd be a part of him for the rest of his life, but Addie had somehow been able to look past it, so Daryl tried to too. Merle was the only family left, he was real, he was tangible, and he loved Daryl. Daryl felt lucky.

* * *

><p>The amount of time it took for them to get across the Alabama border was insane. They'd run into several block roads and had to maneuver through empty back roads to get to their destination. All while stopping for supplies and resting for the night.<p>

It was over a week before they entered the Cherokee County of Alabama. They were looking for Cedar Bluff. Somewhere they found a sign that told them there was only twenty more miles to go.

Those miles were spent loading weapons and packing bags with provisions. They would have to scour the town looking for the hiding spot of the others, They'd start with high risers, town homes, condos, malls. They'd save the public places for last. Even if Addie seemed to have super healing, and Daryl could shoot and hit any target – they still weren't big risk takers.

* * *

><p>Addie cracked the skull of a walker that stood only a few feet from herself. She was stuffing her bag full of water, a broken vending machine had spit several bottles out, and she was claiming them as hers. She had silently snuck away from the brothers because yet again, they were arguing. Something about an old redskins game and how Daryl had never paid Merle the fifty dollars they'd wagered against.<p>

Addie had no idea was a redskin was.

She hadn't gone far from them, she knew that Daryl would be mad at her but she hurried to collect the sealed bottles of water. She used the but of the axe to smash the glass of the machine next to it. She pretended to be disgusted that there was so much chocolate inside the machine when she secretly did a leap of joy on the inside. She had been craving sweets for days now.

She spent maybe a total of ten minutes away from the boys, but it only took ten minutes for them to get too far to hear the noises she heard. She looked over her shoulder… she found nothing.

She zipped the bag shut. And raised the axe above her shoulder ready to swing at anything. Not another sound came from behind her. She contemplated with herself, had she made the noise? Or had _something _else?

She swallowed hard, she reached for her canteen: The only sound she heard was the metal cap grinding against the grooves. She took a large gulp to quench the thirst that had so eagerly built up within her throat since she'd been standing there.

Howver the next moment was odd to her, she felt the canteen hit her stomach as the strap kept it from falling to the floor – when she was thrown backwards the water went all over her shirt and she quickly realized once everything started to go black that she had hit her head on something hard – or something had hit her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm so sorry that I took a grand old time writing this. I feel bad so I'm going to give you what I have now, and immediately write a few more chapters so I can post the next one in only a couple days. Thanks so much for waiting though, you subbers are the best. ;)**


	85. Death Metal Boxes

Daryl turned his shoulder after pulling the arrow from the walkers skull. Merle was smiling at his brother, as always, Daryl had the best kills. Even growing up Daryl brought home the biggest hunt, the cleanest kill – he had a natural talent.

Daryl found the praise he was looking for from Merle, but none was seen from Addie. In fact, she wasn't seen at all. Daryl did a full three-sixty, and no Addie. He expected her to come around the corner any minute, but he looked around it himself, and he found no one. Merle noticed the obvious absence of Addie as well, by now she would have said something – anything. But she hadn't for quite some time.

"Where the fuck'd she go?" Daryl asked him.

"Keep your voice down! Lets go back and look." Merle said. The three of them had begun a trek through a large office building. It had over thirty floors, and according to Addie – possible generators that they may need. It was only their first day in this city, and they had yet to see any sign of the old group.

Now for some reason, only two of them were roaming the office building. They expected her to at least be on the same floor, Daryl felt like he was always going after her for some reason or another – but he felt strangely calmer about her being on her own. As long as she wasn't eat, it was likely she would still be alive. But she was still missing, and it still irritated Daryl.

They were now back to the beginning, the looming stairs that they had climbed up looking for the maintenance floor. They had found a business wing, complete with computers and cubicles. It was large for a simple newspaper company for a town this small. But Addie insisted that they rummage around for anything useful – obviously she must've found something of interest since she had vacated herself from the group.

Daryl quietly stood, halting Merle who stood behind him. And if he listened really closely… he could hear rummaging, papers, wrappers… something. But at least it didn't _sound_like trouble.

Daryl motioned in the direction of the sound – Merle nodded in compliance. He could hear it too.

Daryl and Merle quickly made their way down the abandoned hallway. At some point it would've been filled with people carrying files, papers, coffee, phones. Daryl remembered how everyone always had their phone in their hands, text notification, calls, alarms – how quiet things were now. Quiet enough to hear the soft rustling in another room.

Daryl turned himself to face into the room, his crossbow wasn't ready, because he assumed it to be Addie, but it was a man… Daryl took no extra time.

He entered the room; the man had not been aware of his presence, he had not been listening. Daryl swiftly kicked him and let his crossbow collide with his skull. Leaving him out cold on the ground, unfortunately still breathing.

He had been shuffling across the floor, around and around Addie who seemed conscious now, she was gripping her hear like she had an incredibly intense migraine, her eyes were still shut – but the noise that Daryl had just made her open them slightly. Enough to see Daryl – she didn't seem scared or worried.

Daryl overturned the body – he found the familiar face calming, and at the same time he felt anger. The stupid chinaman that always found himself in trouble had found himself in trouble with Daryl Dixon. He dropped to Addie's side and lifted her head a little bit. She let him help her up, and spoke like normal:

"It was an accident. I went down hard, but came to almost instantly."

"Well guess you can't stay the same for him." Merle added from the doorway.

"What the hells he doing here?" Daryl asked her.

"Same as us, generators." She answered back.

"Alright… think he'll be mad when he gets up?" Merle asked Daryl.

"Not my fault, even if it was an accident, and you heal like a super hero – he gets between me and my girl, he risks his own life." Daryl said.

Addie smacked his chest as he held her and helped her walk over to an upright chair in the break room.

"Look food." She smiled holding open her back. They had gotten used to the junk food diet since their little road trip – they were hoping to find a warm meal once they got here. However Daryl had the sneaking suspicion that no one had been able to find food since he'd left.

* * *

><p>They were on the ninth floor, the spare generators were kept next to the elevators main controls – in case the elevators died they had temporary back ups. They had no idea how the four of them were going to get the generators down nine flights of stairs and into the truck. Glenn had been complaining about the lump on his head – and Daryl gave him a piece of his mind about how he should be damn careful when he's waving around blunt objects. Glenn argued that everyone looked like a walker these days.<p>

Addie had an idea in the back of her mind, but she waited to see if anyone came up with something any less crazy. But even Glenn didn't have any ideas. She was on her own.

"Alright." She said. "I've got a theory."

"Great, why don't you share?"

"Well it had to potential to bring… a lot of unwanted attention."

"Like walkers?"

"Like lots of walkers." She said back. "If we can get these generators into the… elevators we can-"

"Oh shit. No that will get us killed." Glenn said.

"No we load them up, flip the main power switch and ride the lift down – if we're quick and quiet – maybe they won't notice, or maybe very few will notice." She said.

"Well that's all we can do Daryl said."

"But you saw the sixth floor! It was crawling with them."

"As long as we go straight to the bottom, we'll be fine." She said. "Get pushing."

Addie had quite enjoyed watching Daryl lift the heavy generators into the elevator with the help from Glenn and Merle's one hand. She was able to weasel herself into the fist elevator with Daryl, while Glenn and Merle stood in the other – she managed to reach around and pull the large power switch to the on position.

The doors shut almost immediately, Addie's arm nearly made it back inside the metal tomb – they hoped there would be enough stationary power to carry them down all nine floors. She hit the button labeled 'G' and each of them felt the box begin to shift downwards, carrying them towards their destination. It seemed like the hum of the elevator was so loud, and even though it was a quick ride, the sound made each second seem longer and longer.

Finally they hit the ground floor, and the elevator made a large _'ding' _sound to announce their safe arrival – when it was actually the dinner bell. Daryl took the first steps outwards and shot at two walkers who had been transfixed by the hum of the elevator. Several more were on their way. Addie helped Daryl drag the generator out of the metal box, and towards the employee exit – they had parked out back and broken in. But Daryl was still waiting for the second elevator to arrive. Addie only glanced upwards and saw the number '6' where it seemed the elevator had stopped. She stared at the number for too long, Daryl noticed where her attention was and saw it he ushered her foreword the broke through the steel doors and he set the generator down on the concrete floor – Daryl was going back – pressing the button to call the elevator down to him. It seemed that the elevator was moving now, Addie watched in fear while Daryl stood so close to nearby walkers, he was shooting them, getting them out of the way while waiting for the elevator to arrive.

Merle and Glenn finally fell out of the elevator, obviously looking like they'd been through hell.

Daryl grabbed that generator and wasted no time in pulling it, and them out of the box. Addie turned to smash the skull of a walker that had taken interest in her. She moved out of the way giving them just enough room to enter the hallway and shut the door. Leaving the rest of the walkers behind.

"What the fuck happened?" Daryl asked them.

"When the power kicked on, six was already pressed, like someone had hit the button."

"A walker?"

"No – obviously. Maybe it was already set, I don't know – but we were doomed from the start. After that _'ding'_we'd had been served on a silver platter."

"Alright." Daryl said – obviously irritated with how the plan had panned out. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Agreed." Merle said. Everyone grabbed the end of the generator they were closest to, Daryl and Glenn headed off looking for the exit door, and Addie reached down and saw the obvious blood around Merle's shoulder. She couldn't tell for sure what his shirt covered, but she was willing to bet that it was a bite.


	86. Blind Intuition

Anything could be better than being in this position. Addie had strained herself for the sake of her relationship with Daryl so that he could keep his only brother. She knew he was all Daryl had – in this shit if you had family you kept them close. And even if they hurt you, you would always still love them.

She could tell when Merle struggled with lifting the generator into the back of the truck. It had to be a bite, _"Was Glenn bit too? Would Glenn say anything? Did Glenn even see?" _

Every situation, one after the other would always become fucked up beyond all recognition. Trying to find a god damn roof over your head was hard enough while trying to beat in the brains of walkers not to mention cannibals at every corner.

Merle climbed into the truck with Addie following behind, Glenn took the wheel to lead them to wherever it was the group was hiding out. While Daryl climbed into the back to hold the generators firmly in place. Addie couldn't help but look at Merle, and then back at his shoulder. Oddly enough he was in the middle of the truck, the bleeding shoulder was hidden from view. It was on Merle right arm, so his left hand would occasionally pull down the sleeve and try to wipe some of the blood away. But he knew Addie was watching him. He caught her gaze several times while they road in that truck.

Glenn was taking the long way around, he said that less walkers seemed to hang around the outskirts of town, essentially making the trip faster and safer since they didn't have walkers blocking the way.

Addie for some reason was compelled to help Merle, she wanted to, even after everything. She looked back at Daryl, he had realized his shoelace was loose and was now retying it. Addie looked again at the bleeding mess, she lightly touched the edge of the fabric of his sleeve, Merle didn't seem to notice. She began to curl up the cotton fabric to inspect the wound, Merle's only hand came around quickly to stop her, Addie's right hand grabbed his wrist, halting him, she wasn't going to let him fight her, because she knew he didn't want a scene.

She rolled the fabric above his shoulder now, it was clear that skin was missing, and the blood was apparent. She guessed whatever poison was in his system was trying to keep the blood flowing, probably to try and kill him faster.

It was another evolution for the disease.

Addie pulled her backpack onto her lap, it had been stuck under the dash with all the crammed feet against it, but she managed to free it from the tight confines and retrieve several pads of gauze for the wound. She first sterilized her own hands before carefully placing the gauze over the bleeding wound. She dug deeper for surgical tape to securely keep the gauze from moving, she reaching into the bottom of the bag pushing and pulling other things around till she felt a small stab at the tip of her finger.

"Ouch." She said, immediately sticking the bleeding finger into her mouth. The iron taste quickly filled her mouth.

She looked into the bottom of the bag, the caps of one of the syringes had fallen even deeper into her bag leaving the sharp needle uncapped and incredibly sharp. She stared into the bad for a long time thinking about that needle, thinking about why she had taken it. It was just another medical supply, but perhaps she had thought more of it, she hadn't noticed until now.

She finally realized the surgical tape was just next to the protruding needle. She grabbed it and hurriedly taped around his shoulder and over the gauze. The three pads she had already put on there were nearly soaked through, She added three more gauze clothes to try and stop some of the bleeding. But it wasn't going to stop, it wasn't clotting, the virus was going to kill him.

Addie caught Glenn's glance for a moment and realized that there was a definite nervousness in his face. He must've seen it, and not cared. He looked at her for another moment and said: "Your face, it uh – Looks a lot better."

"Oui." She said. She had a little spite to her tone for Glenn, she would for anyone who didn't show some compassion.

Honestly, who would care about Merle except for Daryl? Addie should be the last person on that list, but instead she felt just as sick as he probably did. She knew that it would hurt Daryl, beyond belief. She knew it hurt him when Daryl had to push Merle away to protect her, that was why she had let him go – she knew that Daryl was grateful for saving Addie's life, more than once.

But what was she to do?

* * *

><p>Glenn turned into a construction zone, one complete with high riser condos, it seemed that construction was nearly finished, part of the exterior brick was missing, but the inside should've been finished, at least by the way they were advertising for new condos they had to be nearly ready to move in.<p>

Perhaps they had been a day away from completion but then everyone got sick, and no one came to claim their property.

Glenn muttered something about the top floor while he put the truck into park. He stepped out of the truck like he was almost in a hurry, because of Merle. Glenn was probably smart not to say anything about Merle's shoulder because he knew Daryl's temper, he did not want to be at the end of that.

The heavy generators were being lifted from the truck bed by Daryl and Glenn. Addie was still motioning Merle to stop moving and sit. But he chose to act as if nothing was wrong, of course he would. For some reason Merle was overly cautious about _not_hurting Daryl. He had obviously learned some kind of lesson.

"Down stairs is where the hook ups are." Glenn said.

"Got any fuel for these things?" Daryl asked.

"Only what was left from the trip, but it was actually quite a bit."

"So you had fuel, but no generators?"

"They hadn't installed them before the building was complete. There a few loose ends from here to there, but nothing terrible, and the fence from construction is still up, figured we might leave that up for some time."

"Sounds fine to me, less shit I've got to worry about."

Glenn helped lift the Generator; Daryl had no trouble holding it up with one arm while Glenn seemed to struggle with two. Daryl passed Addie who was still hanging outside the car; he didn't waste time to give a slight pinch to her ass. Where she jumped only slightly, startled by his ease and happiness with the situation. Eventually he'd end up angry, and somewhere deep inside he'd be hurt.

Merle was trying to get the generator out of the back, but having little luck with only one good arm. Addie met him and picked it up with ease, she felt no pain anymore, and with her backpack on she backed into the glass doors to follow Daryl.

There were no lights; there were no generators, yet. But they followed a faint glow of a lantern, and found non other than Officer Rick Grimes.

He was working on some electrical wiring, and was more than astounded when he saw Glenn had arrived with two generators, and three old companions.

"Well I thought you was just going to scope out the place and report back, not build an army and loot the place." He said.

"Very funny. These three ran into me while looking for us."

"Actually he more like took my girls head off." Daryl added.

"Yeah and you nearly took mine." Glenn said back.

"Yeah try it again, and see how long it take you to end up on the floor." Daryl teased.

Glenn just responded with a slight eye roll, he might've kidded with Daryl more if he wasn't so concerned with Daryl's temper.

"Well let's get this rolling." Rick said.

* * *

><p>The generators seemed a bit small for the space given, but office generators would be no where near as big as residential generators, one simply requires more power, but this would work, it would get them back up power at least, leaving it easier to roam the halls and other parts of the building.<p>

And after a bit of time forcing hoses and connecting fuel tanks, they flipped the master switch, and the lights kicked on.

The light revealed many things, mostly sweaty bodies, but now it was obvious that Merle was sick. The work and lack of blood gave him a pale face, and there were trickles of blood running down his arm. While everyone was looking at the lights and generators, Merle slipped out the back. He made his was back to the truck. He slammed the truck bed closed and paused. He took several deep breaths while he thought about his oncoming actions. But he needed to think quicker because Addie was heading straight towards him.

He climbed into the truck shutting the driver's door behind him and let the keys fall into his lap from the visor. He didn't think to lock the passenger door, because Addie knew he wouldn't go anywhere with her inside. He was actually quite surprised at her actions, why did she care of he stayed?

"Get out!" he said rudely.

Addie folded her arms and waited until she spoke. "You are not leaving, don't think for one second that you are going to leave without telling him."

"If I leave it's better, and safer for everyone."

"Merle Dixon, since when did you give a _fuck_about everyone else?"

"Since… since you." He admitted. The defeated look was in his eyes like he had held back some frightened secret. "You should know that. I'm tired of hurting him, and I'm sick – I won't put you or anyone in danger." He said.

"Merle Dixon you get the fuck out of this car, and you tell him. Then maybe he can say goodbye, he's lost you and found you before – if you just leave he'll never stop thinking you'll come back some how."

Addie motioned at the glass doors where Daryl stood. He could tell that something was going on, something odd. Why else would Addie and Merle be arguing inside a running vehicle? Addie gave Merle a shove in his bad arm, he groaned at the pain, but his foot never touched the gas.

Instead his fingers turned the keys, letting the engine become dull and eventually silent.

He stepped out of the car and faced his brother. Daryl saw the blood was an obvious concern.

Addie watched from the passenger window as Merle stepped around the front of the car and obscured her view of Daryl. She wasn't sure of his face until she saw he'd come closer to inspect the wound, he only lifted the gauze slightly until he could see the visible bite marks and missing skin. He pulled the rag from his pocket, the one he used to clean his arrows and wiped his fingers free of the tainted blood.

Addie pretended not to listen while she sat in the truck.

"Merle how could you let this happen?"

"It's not like I volunteered." He said back.

Here they were the three of them. Talking and listening to the last words they would all hear together.

"But you coulda' said sumthin'." Daryl said.

"Said what? 'Walker got me good?' "Fucker nearly took the rest of my arm?' What?"

"We could've helped you." He said.

"How Daryl? Just how were you planning to do that?" Merle asked. Daryl looked at him knowing there was nothing he could do, he had known there was nothing he could do for Addie, but still – a solution came, he had assumed one would be there for Merle as well, but not all miracles came in pairs."

Addie felt tears in her eyes, she felt so hurt for Daryl, loosing his only brother, loosing the rest of his family after all this effort. And then her thoughts came creeping back to her from before, her bag… her supplies, maybe a crazy simple idea.

"FUCK MERLE! Jesus. What'd you- What'd you think you were gonna do? Go off an' die? Alone?"

"Figured you'd just think I was gone."

"And then what, when I see you as a walker I just shoot you in the brain? That it?" Daryl asked. Daryl threw his arms up in the air due to frustration, he casually tried to remain calm by running his fingers through his sweat stained hair.

"Just let me go brother, just let me go." Merle said calmly, trying to assure Daryl with a hand gesture that everything was fine.

"I CAN'T!" he said. "You're all that's left!"

"You'll be fine, you got her." Merle said pointing into the truck, "And I'll be fine, I've got that pistol."

"And no ammo." Daryl added. Daryl gave Merle the look he always did after Merle said or did something stupid.

"Only need one bullet." Merle said.

That did Addie in, tears were all over her face. The thought of Merle going away to die alone crippled her, it broke her heart. She opened the door Merle turned to look at her, with sorry in every bit of his eyes. "You know…" he said, "I know I was sorry, I know I had to tell Daryl that, but you're the one who should hear it." Merle said.

Addie shook her head still crying. "No Merle." she said, "I'm the one who's sorry."

"What?" he asked her puzzled. "You ain't got no reason."

"Désolé." She said almost in a whisper. She couldn't keep herself from crying when she bluntly stabbed him in the neck. She couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing, she didn't know what she was doing; she just knew it was something.

She felt Daryl's arms quickly grab ahold of hers, he was unsure of what she was doing, but she was clung to Merle so tight he wasn't able to wrestle her away from him until Merle had fallen to the floor. He drug her away from Merle. She was still clutching the syringe in her hands – she was still pressing hard on the plunger when Daryl was trying to get her to calm down and stop crying.

He rushed to Merle's side once Addie looked at him and he felt she might still be sane. Merle was more than confused, and for the first time in Daryl's life Merle looked scared. Merle should've been scared so many times in his life, but this was the first Daryl saw of it.

Merle's head lay in his lap while his eyelids slowly shut. Addie had leaned into Daryl's shoulder, while he sat, grieving over his brother, and wondering what Addie had just done.

**A/N: Again, I took so long. Sorry about that, this is like 2 chapters in one, so hope that makes up for it. It is totally wrong that I'm in love with my Merle character now? I don't think so but, he's just so sweet and stupid to me. But poor Daryl - family's always hard to loose - especially in the midst of a zombie apocalypse where you fend for your life every damn day. Anyways - ending soon!**


	87. Highriser Hospital

Rick and Glenn had interrupted the scene, they were unsure of what they had witnessed. Had Addie actually killed Merle? Granted she should have enough hatred to easily complete the job, but everyone knew how she felt about Daryl, and she should've known that Daryl also loved his brother very much.

"What'd you do?" Daryl asked her, he was still clutching Merle's limp body.

"I took a chance." She said.

"A chance? With what exactly? He's dead!"

"Just wait, please just wait." Addie was upset, she was torn with what she had done, in her head at the time she thought it was the best option, the only option. The gurgling of blood interrupted her. Merle was coughing it up.

He wasn't dead.

Daryl wasn't exactly realizing what was happening, he thought… Addie had killed Merle. The syringe had rolled away from them, Addie was looking at Merle trying to see how responsive he was, "fuckin' hurt." Was all that Merle told her. Daryl realized the syringe hadn't been empty, but filled with blood… her blood.

"You're trying to… save him?" Daryl realized, gratitude again returning to his face.

"Of course you idiot, you think I'd let you loose your brother after all this time?" she asked.

"I love you." was all Daryl really had to say.

"Pussy." Merle managed to cough at his brother.

"I know you do. But uh- Daryl, Rick… It's getting dark."

"Come on, let's get him inside." Daryl said. "Glenn grab his legs."

Glenn was all but eager to help the infected man inside.

"He's infected Daryl, we can't let him inside – I'm not risking the others." Rick told him, he was being just as cautious as Glenn.

"GOD DAMNIT RICK! He is MY brother, and he IS NOT going to die out here!" bg

"I ain't allowin' them to come near my kid and my wife." Rick told him again.

"Well 'yer the one that left him on a fuckin' roof in Atlanta, you owe us this, you owe me this, and you fer fuckin' sure owe his this!" Daryl yelled at him, Daryl was now standing right in front of Rick, he was pressing himself against Rick, trying to get him to take the first swing. "I'm taking my brother inside."

"Daryl I cannont allow that." Rick said.

"Oh but you could allow leaving him on a god damn roof in Atlanta?" Daryl questioned him.

"Daryl you know that was different we had no choice!"

"No choice but to handcuff him to a fuckin roof?"

"He had a fuckin' gun!" Rick said. "I wasn't riskin' any lives, what happened with Merle was a mistake."

"You're right it was." Daryl said, "That's why you're lettin' him inside!"

Daryl pushed Rick backwards, Rick nearly tripped over his feet, and Daryl couldn't help but start this fight. Glenn immediately mustered up the courage to put himself between the two men while Addie was still checking Merle for a fever.

Glenn took a nice hit to his right eye, and with him being so small he fell to his knees. But with bravery he stepped right back in to try and keep Daryl from hurting Rick. Rick was unhappy with Daryl's actions and Rick always waited to fight until he had to. He swung for Daryl's stomach, and with Rick and Glenn on Daryl, he was down faster than the fight has started.

"Rick!" Addie said. She was now the pissed off one, she had to do everything around here. "Knock it the fuck off!"

"Addie I'm sorry but I can't have this happen. I ain't bringing no infection near my son."

"Good thing I've got it covered then?

"What do you mean? I can't just let you watch over Merle with a gun until he turns."

"That's not what I mean. Have I ever lead you astray? When we first met I gave you my supplies, my home, my help. And we were safe for months!"

"Well yeah but Merle's infected Addie, I don't think you get that for some reason."

"So am I." she told him. Rick and Glenn both looked at her with worry, they like Addie, they all did, the women, the children… she was a too sweet of a soul to lose. Rick ran his right hand over his sweaty face and through his hair, contemplating on what to do.

"We should've never let you guys go. It wasn't safe."

"Yeah, but Rick… I don't have a fever."

"Well Addie it takes time for things to develop, we saw back at the CDC it takes a couple days for someone to get a fever, get sick, and turn."

"Happened almost a week ago." She said biting her lip.

"Then you must not have been infected, maybe you just got nicked." Rick told her.

"Fuck Rick, I got bitten, several times, by a small child, and a man who was most likely her father while trapped on a dining room table, while being served to cannibals."

"This isn't some joke Addie, this is real!"

Addie muttered the word fuck several times under her breath while she undid the top button of her jeans and zipper. And slid her pants low enough to show Rick and Glenn her inner thigh. Even though the wound had healed you could see the uneven skin where the muscle had been torn out.

"Addie oh my god." Glenn said covering his mouth with his hand. Daryl jumped up and helped her pants find the top of her hips once again. He was slightly angered with her for being so eager to show off her legs to other men.

"Addie that wound is completely healed, it had to have happen months ago."

"So's my face right?" she said pointing to her cheek where that large cut had once been.

"Well yeah, I guess… but you just got that.. I saw that gash." He said.

"Right, not even a scar." She said back, cocking an eyebrow.

"But how is that… possible?" Rick asked astonished.

"Not completely sure, but I have a few ideas. Now I know that Merle may not be completely safe… but I've got a hunch, Rick please?" she asked touching his arm. "Please trust me?"

"Are you saying you've found a cure?" he asked her, hoping for the answer yes.

"Guess we're about to find out." She said coldly. "Now help me get him inside."

Daryl gave Rick an icy stare, for treating his brother poorly, and laying eyes on Addie's skin that only he was supposed to see. But he helped Rick lift Merle's heavy body. They were able to use the lift because of the generators. They picked the seventh floor, It was a floor beneath everyone else, just in case the plan went wrong. There was a slightly furnished room that Rick had the key to. By slightly furnished, it meant that everything was still boxed from the distributor, but Glenn ripped the plastic off of a beautiful white leather couch. They hoisted Merle's body onto the couch, and then everyone wondered what to do next.

Addie pulled some water from her backpack and gave it to Daryl to make Merle drink. She found soft cloths in the kitchen area where she poured another bottle water to dampen the cloths for cleaning the wound. Rick came up behind her. She could see Merle drinking from Daryl's hands like a small thirsty child, Glenn just stood over and watched him, curious as to Merle's behavior.

Rick blocked her exit, giving her a stern, but bewildered look. He asked: "Why… why him? Why are you so intent on saving the man who raped you?"

She herself had asked that question many times, but she knew she hand an answer. "Do you see that man? Merle's younger brother?" she asked him.

"Daryl…? Yes."

"I have come to care for Daryl more than anything in the world, he may be stupid, he may be rude, but I love him. And that is his _only_family member. Despite what he did, I can look past that. I won't ever forgive him, but I can know that he made a mistake that he regrets. And he proves it every day. He's saved my life more than once, he's saved Daryl's and he hasn't touched a beer since he's been with us."

"So his life is worth saving?"

"Well, I owe him one – that's for damn sure." She said stepping to Rick's side and freeing herself from the confines of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>And was that predictable? No… okay yes, yes it was.<strong>  
><strong>And I love my Merle character. Tough to decide to save him or not.<strong>  
><strong>And... one... more update? till... THE END. :**


	88. At A Loss

Merle was conscious enough to tell him that he was a bit warm. Daryl first became worried thinking Merle had finally caught the fever, but Addie assured him if he did have a fever Merle would be feeling cold. Addie was able to watch as Daryl worried over his older brother. Countless memories and future events were at risk here, she could see that. Although he acted no differently than when she lay dying just a few days ago. Although instead of fighting with tables and faceless walls, he chose to fight with Rick.

Rick had left for a brief moment to ensure Lori and Carl that they were alright and announce that we had been found – he left out the part about Merle and Addie being infected, and assured her that Merle was not running a fever, but was wounded.

Everyone from the old group had found themselves a home within the building, there were two luxury condos on each floor – and every room had different furnishings so everyone played mix n' match when designing their new dream home. Carol and Lori actually found it incredibly fun, while Andrea pretended to.

Carl was getting stronger by helping his pregnant mother move furniture, and even though she was against it – they gave Carl his own room. Rick had created a place for the baby – and Carol had been trying to read up on midwifery to prepare for the baby's arrival in a few months time.

Dale had invited Andrea to share a condo with him, seeing as how that was the same way they'd met. He's picked her and Amy up alongside the road in his old RV. And even though they were an unlikely couple, they seemed to take comfort within each other.

Glenn and T-Dog had become so close that they decided on being roommates. They had no one else – but they trusted each other and felt like no one should be living alone.

Carol and Sophia were happier than ever. They had never had such a large place to themselves. Carol's husband had never earned a lot of money, which meant they never had a nice house, or nice things. So together they created their perfect home. Since everyone had taken up different floors, they all met for dinner at a different house each night, giving them the opportunity to show of Sophia's wall paintings or Lori's new baby crib.

Addie was happy that everyone had made it here okay, she was glad that they were finally free from any descendant of the Redfern family, not to mention infection free. But if they were lucky, maybe, just maybe they'd have a full proof way to beat this thing.

* * *

><p>Addie was carefully reading over her favorite CDC files when Merle let out a pained groan. Daryl had ran upstairs to find some canned food to eat while they sat down here, but Merle was conscious again, asking for Daryl, who was no where to be seen.<p>

Addie adjusted herself next to him on the leather couch. It was lightly stained in his blood. But at this point she had been expecting the couch to be soaked with it. She hoped the slower bleeding meant possible healing.

"Hey… shh. Shh. I'm here." She said lightly resting her hand on his right arm. He flinched when he saw Addie. He wasn't used to her touching him in anyway, in fact neither of them were. But his eyes became filled with the look of gratitude when he gave a slight smirk.

His blood loss was obvious, and after the injection, he must've blacked out. He didn't say anything more once he realized Daryl wasn't around. She peaked at his wound. Since she had last wiped up the area around the bite she could tell that it hadn't bled for a while now.

For a while she had been contemplating on how much blood he might need. Not only would he need more anti-bodies, but also a transfusion would be helpful. She remembered how he had given her blood that night she'd lost so much. And she knew from the paperwork with her name on it happened to be the same type as Merle's. Yet, the question was if he would survive a transfusion with mutated blood.

Addie waited next to Merle until he drifted back into sleep or unconsciousness, she wasn't quite sure – but she watched him closely, just as Daryl watched her from the doorway.

"So." He said pausing. "We've come all this way, and the only person to ever try to help my brother, was the one person that I jus' happened to hit with my damn car."

Addie smiled at the recollection. "I ran in front of it." She added.

"Well, yeah… you did." He said letting her take the blame, but giving her an unusual wink. "Thank you, you know for everything. I wouldn't know what… If I had lost you… that day I wouldn't be… I wouldn't be okay Addie." He finally choked out. Daryl never was great with words, but he expressed his love for her in more ways than words. He rarely said he loved her, and it's because they both didn't have to say it – they both could just tell.

"Daryl, I love you. Don't worry… I think, I think it'll be okay."

"Even if it's not, at least someone tried." He said. "You're the last one that should' be helpin' him."

* * *

><p>Over the next few hours Addie explained to Daryl her fears of transfusion, and her fears that her injection had only prolonged the infection. They'd need anti-biotics, aspirin, medicines to help with what Addie wanted to do. Daryl asked why should couldn't just gave him more of her blood, and then they were back to the topic of surviving a transfusion. Daryl wasn't stupid, but he wasn't the brightest either.<p>

With time running out – Daryl volunteered to find a pharmacy. Addie tried to convince him that no pharmacies had been left untouched – he should stay and look after Merle. It was very, very late at night, and an excursion this late at night meant Walkers, lots of Walkers.

Addie instinctively told him no, _several times. _But Daryl had an immense fear that his brother could very well die tonight. And he wasn't about to let that happen.

He snuck down several flights of stairs until he reached the ground level, he wavered for a moment on whether or not risking his life was worth saving his brothers – and he realized that not just Merle needed these supplies, but Lori would, the children would, everyone would need medicine at some point. He was doing everyone a favor, like when he would hunt and share the food with everyone. He was more than happy to pull his own weight and even do a little more if he could. And if he hurried he could be back in time to save his brothers life.

He pulled the Harley out from the back of the truck; he left the dust cover hanging off the side. He pushed it outside the range of the fence and down a block before he hopped on the back of his butch Harley. If he were quick on his feet the noise wouldn't matter. He revved the engine and heard scuffling in the alley next to him but he was halfway down the street before he saw anything. He noticed a slight _ding_in the metal from when Merle must've brought it back. That memory clicked into his mind, his brother had saved the life of the girl he loved, and now he'd return some of the favor.

He found an abandoned drug store on the corner of an intersection towards the outskirts of town. Windows weren't broken, doors weren't boarded, and this was a good option. He could see that several walkers near by had been attracted to the sound. He quietly waited under cover of a shadow while they all headed towards the loud bike in the center of the road. Daryl let eight arrows out of his crossbow over the next two minutes leaving a pile of dead walkers around his bike; he shut off the engine and pulled the bike closer to the store. He noticed one of the arrows had left a dent in hood of his bike, he left the word: "fuck" roll off his tongue while he looked for a way inside.

He climbed up the fire escape to the roof of the building and found that the AC system would be large enough to fit through. He jumped down into the dark vents and eventually found several different directions to take. He took his first left and his second right, and with pure luck he found a grate above a rack of sweatshirts. He used his steel knife to torque the blots from the frame and let himself into the room.

He dropped down unto the rack of sweatshirts, his body weight made the rack topple over, sending him rolling to the ground. He rubbed his now sore shoulder, as he stood up, he assed that minimal damage had been done. He picked himself up and found the pharmacy; the gate was still locked in front of the front desk window. Used his knife again to dig into the lock holding it shut.

Daryl was eventually able to lift the heavy gate high enough so that he could slid underneath it. He let it fall back down, making a loud crash sound. He regretted his actions almost immediately he heard the soft groaning of a walker. He turned and saw the over weight man. Or at least he was over weight. His extra skin was hanging off him like his body had been eating itself. The man had been trapped in here, with nothing to eat, except maybe his wife and kids. Daryl had never seen a hungrier walker. He lifted the gate bake up and threw his legs underneath. The hurried action left him clumsy. His arm didn't make it through until the hate crashed down, the pain was worse than the fear for a moment, until Daryl felt the cold hands of the walker against his own.

He closed his eyes tightly, and pulled his arm from the walker with all the strength he had. He clutched the bruising arm to his chest and stared at the walker who had blood on his face. He looked down at his wrist to see the bloodied bite mark.

He tore off the sleeve of a white lab coat next to him and wrapped his wrist and thumb. He then loaded his crossbow and pointed it through the gate and into the walker's eye. The arrow caused the walker to stumble a few feet before he fell to the floor dead. That was one arrow Daryl didn't plan on reclaiming.

* * *

><p>At this point Merle was in some sort of stasis, Addie didn't know how long it would last, but she knew eventually the disease fighting inside him could win.<p>

She was able to check his pulse, and for someone who had been lying down for hours – it wouldn't be this fast.

_His body is at least working, it is still strong. _she thought.

Her gentle hands seemed to do what they knew best. As a pilot she was trained in several emergency medical maneuvers. She knew how to slow his breathing; she knew what to give him for the pain. And she was able to tell that Merle would eventually fail in this ongoing battle. She could even see the disease start to win… with blood oozing out of him, his temperature was beginning to rise… it was only a matter of time.

Daryl was nowhere to be seen, and Addie needed to think fast. She didn't want to act impulsively but what else could she do?

She drew her own blood once more and readied the injection at his neck. She slowly pressed the plunger down while she could tell that he blood felt different in his body. Merle let out soft pained moans.

Addie hurried to the door, she stuck her head into the hallway looking for Daryl, and he wasn't there. She didn't know if he was standing up stairs talking to Rick, or doing something stupid.

Carol came downstairs, the lights were dim in the hallway, but she could tell it was Carol by her shaved head and gleaming smile. Addie motioned for her to join her. Carol's smile had gone when she got a look at Addie's worried face.

"I can't find Daryl." Addie, her hands were shaking.

Carol gripped her wrists and pulled her into a hug, "It's okay he's here somewhere." Can I help?" She asked, noticing Merle's figure on the couch.

"I'm losing him Carol. He's dying."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all, as you can tell this is <em>not<em> the last chapter. I'm not going to write a 4,000 word chapter just so I can finish the story. I think there will be one more update, and perhaps an epilogue that will take place a month/year later. If you have an idea on when the epilogue should take place = let me know :)**

**&& If you're reading this story for the Daryl character, chances are that you like Murphy MacManus as well. So if you do look out for my new story "Midnight Rider," I will post the new story soon, along with the conclusion of Living Like You're Dead.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**


	89. Love in Death

Daryl was now carrying a backpack and sack full pharmaceuticals. Half the stuff he grabbed he wasn't even sure what it was, but he grabbed what looked important – and hauled it through the air vent from behind the counter, it took him significantly longer to find his way out this time, but eventually he did. It was surprisingly still nighttime, he felt like he'd been out here all night long.

He shook the thought from his head that it was the virus talking. It wasn't the virus that confused his sense of time, it wasn't the virus making him cold, it wasn't the virus making him weak. He just had trouble jumping the clutch when he started the bike, and the bags… they were just really heavy.

Daryl was surprised that he didn't have any walkers behind him – but he still stopped a few blocks down from the high riser, he didn't want to take the chance to attract anything back home. The backpack was weighing on his shoulders… the bike seemed to heavy leaning against him, and he could nearly feel his blood boiling. But Daryl told himself he was fine, at least he would be fine.

If Addie could save Merle, she could save him. And Daryl had more faith in her than any God he'd ever heard of.

Daryl shut the entrance to the fence, he thought he could just slip the bike back into the truck and no one would be the wiser – but the truck was gone. Someone must've come down to move it with the other vehicles; Daryl didn't have a key to the garage. He stashed his bike behind a heap of construction materials and hoisted both bags onto his body. Daryl was a very strong man, but he was having trouble carrying the bags, even though his mind told him he knew he could lift that weight… they kept on getting heavier.

Daryl was more than happy to find they had left the power on. The original plan was to turn it off at night, less chance of walkers would be attracted, and no one really needed the power after midnight. But Addie did, at least tonight she did. He gladly took the elevator upwards. Finally reaching the right floor - he stepped out.

Daryl took a deep breath and double-checked his wound, it seemed fine, he felt heat in his hand… but there wasn't much blood yet. He opened the door with his good hand and kicked it the rest of the way open. His eyes were immediately met with Addie's. He could already tell she knew that he had left, she was infuriated.

"Where the hell have you been!" she said. She was at his throat the moment he walked through the door. She was covered in blood, Merle's blood. She wiped her hands on a damp rag. Carol was clean, she seemed to be holding numerous instruments – helping Addie somehow.

"What happened?" Daryl asked. Carol took the bags from his hands, please to see the sight.

"Addie look." Carol said pulling a bottle from the bag. "anti-biotics."

"See if you can get him to take them." Addie told her.

"Addie, tell me what happened." Daryl steadied her, she was shaking obviously worried no doubt for him, and Merle.

"I was so worried when I saw that you had left. How…? How could you?" she asked breaking down in front of him. Daryl pulled her to his chest patting the back of her head. He shut his eyes tightly. He looked at his infected hand, wrapped in white cloth that was slowly turning pink… soon it would be red. He made a mental note not to draw any attention to the wound.

"I'm sorry." Daryl said pulling her back from him and looking directly into her eyes. "I knew you need them, I knew I could get them."

"But if you got hurt! Or killed!" she exclaimed hugging him closer to her. Daryl held her tighter. She couldn't see the disappointed look on his face, but Daryl assured her anyway:

"I'm fine, just fine. No trouble at all. Now tell me what happened."

Addie took a deep calming breath. Daryl was okay. Merle was still here. She had medicine.

"The disease ramped up again, basically firing every cannon. We're trying to… win the war I guess."

Daryl walked over to Merle. He could tell that the disease was winning. His face was stained with sweat, his teeth red from blood. He had good color to his face, but Daryl now realized Addie didn't.

"How much blood have you given him?" Daryl asked her.

"I don't know I lost count." She said.

"More than ten." Carol said. Addie still had elastic tied around her upper arm, and several holes in her lower arm.

"Jesus, Addie…" Daryl said running his hand through his hair. He didn't notice that he had used his injured hand until he felt a piece of the fabric tickle his ear. He pulled it away and tucked it between his knees. Hoping neither of noticed his poorly bandaged hand. But both were concerned with Merle. Daryl pulled a small stool from the bar over to the couch.

The clang of wood against the floor seemed to stir Merle awake. He looked and saw his brother; he looked directly at him for a minute. Then Merle reached his hand and patted his knee before Addie bombarded him with white pills, trying to get him to swallow them with water. Merle quickly glanced at her for a moment, but didn't open his mouth. He closed his eyes again, squeezing them tightly. Addie saw the small tear come out of his eye.

She gently touched his face. It was still hot from the fever. She couldn't feel him breathing… she couldn't feel a pulse. Addie turned to look at Daryl. Daryl saw just by the look in her eyes that Merle must not be alive. Daryl suspected as such, the way Merle gave him that last look, he seemed… like he had been waiting for him to come back. Daryl grabbed Addie, softly pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around him so quickly. Holding him tightly.

Carol gathered the bloody rags, placing them in a metal bucket. Anything contaminated with Merle's blood… and took them outside to be burned.

Addie had small tears streaming down her face.

"You did your best." Daryl told her after she pulled away from him. She was now standing, facing him. Even though Daryl's face expressed no emotion. Addie somehow read sadness from him. Sitting on the stool he was her height, but when he stood up, he was taller. He kissed her forehead, with both of his hands on her neck.

"I'm sorry." she murmured.

"Don't you fuckin' _dare_ be sorry." He told her. "You would be the last one I'd expect to help him, but you did, and you're actually crying." After a long pause he said. "I'll be okay." He noticed the elastic on her arm was leaving her forearm darker, it looked like it was hurting her, and she didn't seem to notice. Daryl pulled a knife from his pocket and flicked open the blade. He used it to snap the elastic in half, she touched her arm, she hadn't noticed.

She too felt the tickle of the unnatural fabric…

He could hear the concern in her voice when she asked: "Daryl what happened?" She said it so sweetly, so… innocently. Like she just figured it was a scratch. The cloth was now red – an obvious wound. She unwrapped it carefully, and slowly almost as if she didn't want to know what was underneath.

The wound became unveiled – leaving no room for Addie to stop crying. She lightly touched the edges of the bite. First, she was mad at him. She had told him not to go – but he defied her, and went anyway, how could he have been so careless? Her hands were shaking, afraid. She was afraid for his life – it didn't work the first time. Her fists pounded against his dirty cotton t-shirt. He held her tightly, and kissed her forehead. Trying to keep her from hitting him more than she already was.

But then the sadness over took her. She felt the utter sting of worthlessness. It settled into her stomach as she slid to the floor, she looked upon Merle's body, one that was lifeless yet warm. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Merle became one of them, and perhaps for Daryl too.

The second man she loved to be claimed by this godforsaken disease.

Daryl knelt next to her, holding her close to him, God he didn't want to let her go. The day she lay dying, he felt like it was the worst thing he could see happens to her… but he could see now she was more tortured by the loss of him – than the loss of herself.

After several minutes in Daryl arms, Addie's eye caught sight of the rubber band that Daryl had cut for her arm only moments ago. She picked it up and tied a knot in it and forced it up her other arm. Daryl seemed to try to stop her, but she was done crying, she was done being mad, for feeling sorry for Merle, for him, for herself - she had shit to do.

* * *

><p><strong>an one more, perhaps two updates left. that may or may not include the epilogue.**


	90. An Eye For An Eye

Addie spent the rest of the night and most of the morning injecting Daryl with several medications and even her own blood. She prayed that it would work, she hoped with all she had. If it didn't work… she wasn't going to care about anything anymore – she would not lose Daryl.

By the afternoon: Carol noted that Daryl looked and felt healthy. The infection site was warm – but the rest of his body seemed to be fighting it – only that was how it started with Merle. He seemed fine, and the next minute he wasn't. Daryl tried to keep Addie calm while she tried to work through his mistake. She couldn't help but want to scream at him – but almost as if he knew, he chimed in: "I figured… we'd all need it at some point ya' know? Lori… Merle… maybe even you one day."

She knew that Daryl had the best of intentions. She knew that he loved her – she could see that. So she sighed and kissed him – but only to quietly return to her work. She felt the strain of pressure – the fear of failure, but she wouldn't let them touch her, as far as she was concerned he was going to live. He had to.

They only took a break to watch the men burn Merle's body. From the high building they could see the hill where they'd piled sticks and stones a lit a fire to let him rest. Addie comforted Daryl – yet he still stayed calm. Like he somehow accepted Merle's death, that wasn't something Addie would've thought Daryl to do. He always fought – never gave up, but perhaps it was because he had nothing to fight for. His brother was gone, maybe he thought he would join him soon.

Daryl stopped her in the middle of trying to stick herself with another needle. She was pale – and having trouble getting it into her arm. It's true she was dizzy and Daryl could see it. He tossed the needle on the ground and stood up. Trying to prove to her that he still could. She pleaded with his to sit down again, but he led her out of the front room away from the couch and lay down on the cedar four-post bed that was in the next room. Addie was slightly pleased with the change of scenery. Less blood, more comfort. Daryl pulled her to him, and she joined him on the soft bed. There were no sheets, no pillows, but together they lay holding each other.

"If I die then this is the way I wanna go." He said to her.

She could only try not to cry after he said that. He seemed to calm, she wanted to hit him again for being so stupid. She needed him he couldn't go.

"Don't cry." He said to her wiping away some of the tears. "I'm here. I feel great."

"Please don't go Dixon." She was begging now. "You can't leave me."

Daryl could relate. Only days ago had he said the same thing. He knew how angry she must feel – but he wouldn't ask her to leave. He couldn't he wanted her here.

Daryl softly fell asleep while Addie had been scratching his chest with her fingertips.

Addie waited maybe a little more than an hour before she snuck away from Daryl. Grabbing a pressure syringe she stuck her own arm and waited to see if it would work. She had a strong vein that she had grown to favor all night long. And after sometime it was able to push out the rest of the air in the tube. She had Carol bring one of the soft chairs in the room; she quietly set it down and gave Addie what she asked for. She took some blood thinners and drank a bit of juice before she stuck Daryl's arm with the other end of the pressure syringe. She told Carol to go be with Sophia – that she'd be fine on her own and if she needed anything she'd radio.

Addie, now satisfied finally closed her eyes and let them rest. She pulled her legs into the chair and tried to warm herself. She finally let sleep take her since she couldn't even remember the last time she slept. She kept her arm straight even as she slept; she waited for the warm sun to spring up and wait for her skin to absorb it. But she never heard it, and she never heard Daryl stir from his sleep.

* * *

><p>Daryl awoke from his hazy dream. He could see Addie fading from his grasp as he opened his eyes. He found it was unfortunate that her warm body wasn't next to his. He moved both his arms and found a sharp pain in his right arm. He looked down at his arm and found a silver needle stuck inside. A tube of blood ran to a collective sac and from there it ran to Addie's arm. She was asleep in an armchair. Daryl pushed some of the black strands out of her face. He noticed the bandage on his hand – and he slowly pulled it off. Revealing an ugly scar.<p>

But it was scar tissue, not a scab.

It had healed, like Addie's had. They had beaten it.

Daryl tapped Addie's shoulder to gently wake her – but she didn't stir. He grabbed some nearby gauze and tape to wrap up the hole in his arm. He pulled the needle out of Addie's arm and found her skin to be cold. He pulled her to him, cradling her against his chest – and he shook her.

"Addie… Addie…" he said.

She didn't respond.

"Adeline." He said.

He couldn't see her chest rising or falling. He checked her neck – and he still couldn't feel anything.

_Wait, what was that?_

Just a soft pulse ran under his fingertips. It was so faint, so soft. He got on the walkie and radioed for help, for anyone to help. Carol had only been in the next room. She sat beside them, she too waited and felt the faint pulse.

"You can't let her die cause of me." Daryl told Carol. "She ain't dying cause of me! Give – Give it back, put her blood back." He told her.

"Look at yourself. You're as white as a ghost." She told him. "I'll go talk to the others see if anyone's the same type."

"Well hurry." Was all Daryl could tell her.

Here he was again, watching her die. The roles had been reversed so quickly. He didn't get a chance to tell her he loved her, or tell her he wanted to try for another baby. He wanted another night next to her, and many more naked sessions together. He couldn't lose her and his brother all in one day.

Daryl looked at his hand, the ugly scar there was her. It was her blood – everything in her – crawled inside him to make this. She saved his life, and tried to save his brothers life. He loved her, more than anything.

Carol came back with no one but Lori. Pregnant Lori. Her belly was rounded now – she looked bigger, it was obvious.

"Carol, tell me what I can do." she said looking at her dear friends nearly dead body. Carol brought in the same kit Daryl had pulled off himself and Addie – but with clean needles. She strapped them both in and told Lori she needed to stop as soon as she felt dizzy. Daryl had the sneaking suspicion that both of them probably had to argue with Rick to let Lori do this. Of course Rick cared about his baby, Daryl would've done the same thing.

After an hour, Lori hadn't said anything – Carol made an executive decision to detach Lori and let the rest of the blood run through. Once the tube was nearly empty, Carol took it from Addie's arm, a small bit of blood trickled from the puncture – Carol informed Daryl that it was a good sign. Carol found an IV drip in one of the fist aid kits someone had picked up on the way here. She added yet another needle to Addie's arm and made sure the fluids were getting to her.

"Now all we can do is wait." She told Daryl. He didn't say anything back, he only sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

><p>So this <strong>IS<strong> the last chapter. I will write a single epilogue explaining how this all turned out and where the characters will be several months from now.


	91. Epilogue

After several sleepless nights Daryl did get to look into the eyes of the woman he had grown to love. She smiled, almost dreamlike while Daryl held her hand. But the moment she was lucid he gave her a piece of his mind. He was completely irritated with her reckless saving of his life. She gave him a smile, as if she didn't care what he thought. She was so happy he was breathing; so happy he wasn't a walker.

She was bedridden for a few days - until she regained enough blood to give her good color. She would sit up in the bed while Daryl insisted he feed her several cans of food. She didn't like the beans, but she ate the fruit willingly while he force-fed her with a plastic spoon. Carol and Lori came in a few times to talk with their long lost friend – whom they missed.

When she felt fine enough to walk upstairs she was able to join everyone for dinner. She had to lean on Daryl for a significant amount of time as they made the journey upstairs. She felt good, but she was still quite weak. They talked and caught up on what had happened while they were gone and how the new city was surprisingly tame compared to Atlanta. Of course anything was tame compared to Atlanta. No one had been bothered here by walkers, only if they went around town would they run into them – Addie nudged Daryl when Rick made that comment.

Everyone was convinced they were safe. Something they took their time to get comfortable with. It seemed wherever they ran – trouble found them.

* * *

><p>They evaded trouble for the next six months.<p>

They were driving away from their home, it was burning, crumbling, everything they'd claimed theirs was now being engulfed by flames.

They had prepared though – for the day they would need to run again. It seemed you never found a same home, just a place that was safer.

With plenty of supplies they headed west. Hoping they could find an operational CDC or containment center – somewhere they could derive a cure. No one was a chemicst – no one knew anything excecpt Addie had saved Daryl's life, and somehow she was still here too.

Although today was a different day.

Addie found herself kneeling at Lori's feet as Dale tried to drive the RV away from the flaming city. Raiders had found them, the town – they took what they wanted and set fire to the rest. But everyone had gotten away.

Daryl was driving ahead of them leading Dale through the confines of obstructing vehicles. Glenn and T were following behind with guns to make sure nobody followed.

Rick was trying to stay calm while his wife was in labor. Carl even had to tell his own dad that everything was okay. Addie assumed the heat from the escape had left him a little shaken – as it had for all of them. Lori was anxious enough to enduce labor. Making all of them just a little bit more worried.

They had planned and learned how you were supposed to deliver a baby, but none of them were really ready for it. But by the end of the evening Lori had a beautiful baby girl in her arms.

* * *

><p>Addie found her way to the pitched blue tent that she knew to be Daryl's. Lori was exhausted as well as everyone else who helped in the ordeal. She was unhappy when she saw Daryl wasn't here, she sat atop the structured cot and layed back against the sleeping bag. She missed her bed, the mattress, the way Daryl would make it sing when he was in top of her. But this cot, both of them could barely sleep on it comfortably.<p>

She could feel the dryness of her hands for them sterlization of the alcohol, she could feel them crack when she bent them causing her a bit of pain.

Daryl unzipped the tent to find Addie had fallen asleep, he had missed her that day. Without her by his side Daryl did feel lonely. He threw a blanket on top of her before he slid against her, feeling her cold body.

"Daryl…" she muttered.

"Here." He told her. "How'd it go?"

"Girl…" she said, "healthy girl."

After a long pause Daryl decided to ask: "Do you ever wonder what would've happened if theings had ended up differently?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. "Are you asking if I'd be in Paris?"

"No I mean if… you had, or were pregnant."

"Why Daryl, did you catch baby fever?" even in the dark he could hear her smile.

"I just wonder… what we'd be like now."

"I think we'd be just them same," she said rolling over to face him, "just a lot more tired."

Daryl smiled back at her – "When this is over…" Daryl told her. He stopped his sentence short, he didn't want to talk about that – so he changed the subject.

"Given any thought to what I found yesterday?"

Addie thought back to yesterday, she had been happily eating canned peaches when he handed her a bunch of military documents.

"Found them in that humvee, down the street."

Addie flipped through them – a lot of blacked out information, mathematical formulas and many names. She only recognized one.

"Military?"

"Suppose so." He said as he began to clean off his arrows.

"This guy seems familiar, Faust."

"Give you any ideas?" he asked her.

"Not any complete ones." She told him, eating another peach.

"Not really," she said. "Seems like a lot of grey area."

"Well whatever you want to do." he told her.

Addie couldn't help but wonder about Daryl's curiosity of finding a cure. Sure it was possible – but not without a team of medical researchers, technicians, chemists. It all seemed impossible when you looked at it.

"They need us." Addie told him, referring to the group.

"Yeah, who'd go huntin' when they ran outa food?" Daryl asked her.

"Certainly not Glenn." She laughed. "I don't think we can run like this forever though. Time gets shorter every day." She told him.

"It did that before too." He reminded her.

"For now," she said. "I'm happy here, in your arms."

"You always are," he told her, "you should think about your priorities, beauce if my arms are all that make you happy we could run into some serious problems."

"Just don't get your arms eaten off Daryl." She laughed.

Daryl was quickly reminded of his own bite mark, and the night that Addie saved his life. He remembered that a week later he'd lost his temper. Telling her that she was wrong, that she made the wrong choice – Daryl didn't think his life was worth hers. But then he remembered the glorious makeup sex they'd encountered later that day.

Addie's eyes were open when she realized she was being poked by Daryl's erection. This bed left little room for him to hide that. She gave into his libido slipping out of her clothes and waiting for him to get the picture. Daryl's hands were roaming her body before she was even fully naked; Daryl always got the picture. Daryl had decided to tease her before giving her any real pleasure by flicking her nipples with his tongue, she had hoped that her moaning would move him along, but eventually she had to climb on top of him and free his erection herself. She chose to ride him slowly at first, because she knew he hated that. He always wanted her to go faster. He sat up curing his arms around her and tried to quicken the pace but she forced him back down giving him little leverage. She waited for the one thing she knew he'd do, and when he finally let that growl escape his lips she let go, he flipped her onto her back and almost onto the floor. The pace sped up before he back had even touched the blanket, Daryl was strong and his muscles were definitely at their best when they had sex.

She reached up to kiss him, she could tell he was nearly there, whispering "Daryl… Daryl… I… Love you." While she dug her nails into his back, arching her own.

They collapsed against the tiny cot, breathing heavily, but completely content. She nuzzled herself close to him and fell asleep. Daryl delicately held her – her naked body was beautiful to look at, she was so happy with him, even amidst all this shit.

Maybe they'd be fine after all.

A/N: So, I did decide to make a sequel. It's completely AU, finding a cure and what not - so you can stop here or continue on... it's up to you. It'll be up in a few days, and will be called: "Pretending to be Dead"

Thank you for reading and commenting, I'm glad so many of you liked it - it was so nice to have an audience. I hope you all enjoy season two of the Walking Dead next week!

I also began another story - "Aim for the Brain" Try that on in a few days when I post the first chap. So keep an eye out, and enjoy!


End file.
